Seekers
by Carlos783
Summary: Ainz controls the western continent under the banner of the sorcerer Empire. He discovers new lands to the east so he sends his three strongest to investigate.
1. Chapter 1

Seekers

Three individuals kneel before Ainz Ooal Gown awaiting orders from the Emperor.

The first is 3rd Generation warrior Momon from the northern half of the Empire. He looks exactly the same as Momon regarding height and armor/weapons.

The second is 2nd Generation wizard Nabe from the capital city of the Empire. She is a blonde sun Elf wearing all dark blue/black mage's outfit the coloring similar to Ainz clothes. She wields a staff for offensive magic and a red orb floats around her for defensive magic.

The third is 1st Generation rider Ren from the southern half of the Empire. A half breed breastman one half human the other half feline. He has feline features such as cat ears, nose, and whiskers, his fur color is brown. His height is compared to Entoma but he makes up with it by riding a large silver wolf the size of a bull called "Silver." Ren wields a lance much larger than himself. The lance length and size is comparable to Momon size and he also wields a shield as big as him.

"You three are the strongest in Empire not including the warriors in my home. I have important mission for you three."

"Anything lord and we'll accomplish it without fail." Said Momon

"Wonderful to hear, I want you three to take a boat and discover the eastern continent that I have discovered recently."

"Yes Emperor."

"A boat is prepared for you with all necessary materials for your journey."

"Thank you for your assistance Emperor Ainz."

"Another thing when you have met a noble or someone in position of power contact me and the other kings under my rule with these items so we may speak with them."

"Of course Emperor, Your will shall be done."

7 months later

"Nabe how long have we been out on sea?" Said Ren

"7 months exactly."

"I sick and tired of being at sea! If we have to fight another sea serpent or eat another fish I'm going to down myself."

"Well you don't have to eat since we been given items of restoration that eliminate hunger, thirst, and fatigue." said Momon

"Well I enjoy fish just not all the time."

"You'll be doing us a favor by drowning because you haven't stayed quiet for 7 months with your consist nagging about the fish!" said Nabe

Nabe gives him a Smile to make him angrier.

"why you cross dresser!"

"crossdresser?" Said Momon

"Yeah last year she was man then all of the sudden she becomes full grown women."

"Well I matured into a women that why."

"Mature my ass! I can see a hair growing on your lips."

Momon begins eyeing her up head to toe.

"Now that you mention it she does seem more feminine than last year."

"Hey Stop being jealous of my wonderful body that I grew into too!"

"Grew into don't make me laugh. sun elves has a long maturing period so a year wouldn't have helped you at all."

The wolf walks behind Ren biting her collar and pulling her away before another fight starts. Ren begins kicking and yelling at silver to release him to fight Nabe, so Ren yelled hairy old man and nabe begins charging her magics so Momon and silver had to keep them both apart or risk sinking the boat again.

"Both of you stop fighting their land ahead." Said Momon

The two turn seeing a coastline so the two look at each other and nod in agreement for a truce. The three start readying their supplies to embark on a journey in a new land. A special item was given to them for just this trip. 2 [infinity bags] and 1 [infinity cape] Nabe and Ren places several items inside their bags Nabe carries it around like a purse while Ren has it on Sliver like a pack mule. Momon red cape is his inventory so he places things inside his cape.

The boat arrives on shore with Momon and sliver pulling the boat on shore. Ren jumps off the boat onto the ground digging a hole to bury himself in the sand. Ren repeatedly singing "joyous land" while in the sand. Nabe starts thanking Emperor Ainz for a safe trip while Momon has his hands up.

" y'all should be putting your hands up."

"Why that-"

Nabe looks at the tree line seeing multiple people coming out with bows and spears pointing right at them. She puts her hands up as well.

Ren put his head underneath the sand and starts digging away while silver used his huge body to hide his escape.

The warriors coming out the tree line have armor and weapons never seen before. (Image samurai armor and weapons)

"Who are you trespassers! This land belongs to clan head Lord Akio."

Shouted by someone who seems to be the leader but he wears a mask so they can't tell if a person, demihuman, or a type of talking golem.

"We are seekers representing the Sorcerer Empire. We have finished a 7 month journey from here by boat. We have traveled a Long way to make peace with the nations here." Said Momon

The warriors start speaking to one another hearing that statement. The leader of the group walks up to Momon having to look up since their is a large height difference of about a foot.

"We will bring you to our lord but no tricks or I'll kill you both."

"Understood, I'm Momon and this lady is Nabe my companion. The wolf is our pet."

Nabe has over her staff and orb while Momon doesn't has his weapons out so his hands tied up. The two are under heavy guard as their being escorted into the tree line. The guards tried to rope Silver mouth shut but Silver would get in attack position ready to crush their throats but Momon was able to rope Silver month without a problem. Silver could care less about the guards but he more annoyed being called a pet. Ren is able to dig to the tree line pulling out a [ring of shadows] a 8th tier stealth ring. Ren able to follow Momon and Nabe without being detected unless the enemy has 8th tier or higher detection skills/items so he still trails behind them to ensure he doesn't get detected.

A few hours later they arrived at a large orange house that has terrible taste in decor according to Nabe opinion. Momon and Nabe stand in a courtyard with 20 men with swords drawn and arrows pointing at them.

"Don't you think it a bit much to have so many weapons pointing at us." Said Nabe

"We could have more if that makes you feel better." Said the guard leader

"On second thought this is fine."

A loud gong sound rings through the air and a young man with large bright golden robes walks into the courtyard making everyone kneel except Momon and Nabe. A guard walks over whacking Nabe in back of her leg making her kneel. Momon wanted to break the man neck and silver wanted to eat him but they couldn't of it'll cause more trouble so he decides to kneel as well.

"Stand warrior I can sense your prowess so stand but this women must stay on her kneels or she'll receive another hit this time on her beautiful face."

"If my friend has to kneel so do I."

"So be it, introduction are needed so I'm lord Akio, who are you two?"

"I'm Momon and this is my companion Nabe."

"Now that those are out of the way? Why have you come to my lands?"

"We are seekers that just finished a 7 months journey by sea. We came to discover other nations and have peace between our nation."

"I understand that... but why my lands?"

"Because we landed here." Said Nabe

Another quick hit on her back making Momon stand up and grab the man by the neck holding him a few feet off the ground. A group of men rush over to remove Momon grip but he too strong. The man face begins turning red with fangs appearing on his face Momon starts getting concerning.

[flame spear]

the young lord shoots a Fireball shaped as a spear at the guard setting him on fire. Momon let go of the man dropping him on the as he screaming in pain. The man body begins morphing into something not human.

"Someone shut him up please!" Said Akio

The leader guard walks over drawing his sword and removing the man head silencing the screaming.

"Much better wouldn't you agree."

"You killed your own man." Said Momon

"Well he did cause me to lose face so it was his fault. Anyway before we were rudely interrupted I'll ask the same question: why have you come to my land?"

"As my companion said we just landed here. The map given to us is very outdated so we didn't know if there was a nation here or not."

"Let me see this map."

Momon pulls out the map from his cape giving it to the young lord. The young lord examines it after a few minutes he begins to signal his guards to lower their weapons.

"Well you are correct this map is outdated by 300 years so you don't know the situation at hand nor you are spies so I'll forgive you for this incident as such I extend my apologies to you and your companion you may stand."

Nabe stands on her two feet using all of her might to not turn everyone into soup

"Thank you, but what's happening?" Said Nabe

"There are two kingdoms: the kingdom of gold and the kingdom of onyx. We have a common enemy we call them "the forgotten" they are called such because they require a living host to live and fight so once someone taken over their past lives must be forgotten to ensure our survival."

"Are they undead or demons?" Said Momon

"We don't know they appeared in the kingdom of jade the strongest nation in the land. The jade kingdom was so strong that it made the other kingdoms into farmland and a refinery for materials but in a few months the jade kingdom was destroyed. The two remaining Kingdoms formed an alliance with remaining the jade army to beat back the forgotten regaining half of the jade Kingdom but we couldn't wipe them out since we are low on every type of resource including people to fight."

"I see so we're their infighting in the kingdoms for land and resources." Said Nabe

"Yes even border disputes between kingdoms. The two kingdoms have different views about the forgotten. The kingdom of gold wish to rebuild their numbers and resources by defending it lands while kingdom of onyx wish to continue the assault till the last man."

"Either option depends on the other nation to cooperating with one another, but with the infighting it causes even more strain on your resources." Said Momon

"Exactly Sir Momon but with the recent infighting has allowed the jade faction to rise even more and caused more trouble than good. Every person has to deal with a three front war."

"That is troubling... since you have told us this we should inform our Emperor and contract our third companion." Said Nabe

"So was that man a forgotten spy? I saw his fangs appearing so was this all a ruse to lure him out." Said Momon

"Yes sorry to use you both, but we needed to weed him out but Nabe understand this, I may apologize for my actions but we are not equal in anyway I despise your kind."

"I understand because you need to be on my level to my equal."

The young lord and his men got angry at Nabe for using such disrespectful tone but Momon and silver stood in front of her making them back down.

"Ren get out here I know you're here!" Shouted Momon

Ren appears behind the young lord with lance pointed behind at his back ready to pierce him. The young lord was surprised that he never sensed the young warrior behind him.

"Ok! you don't have to yell I can hear you. You know I have sensitive ears."

Ren walks to silver and begins taking off the rope around his mouth.

"The bastard that puts another rope on my friend mouth shall be dealt with!"

Ren gives Silver a hug and petting him making silver lay down wanting a belly rub. The sight terrified the men as a small child is able to carry a large weapon and subdue the enormous wolf. Momon and Nabe thought it was cute. Ren placed his lance away by turning it into a necklace.

"So this is your third companion."

"Yup i'm Ren and this is my best friend Silver."

"Well please contact your Emperor and we'll be greatly indebted to him."

"Excuse us for a moment." Said Momon

The three huddle up to begin discussing plans. Nabe wanted to kill the young lord but is would go against Emperor Ainz plans. They agreed to allow them an audience with the Emperor and the other rulers. Ren goes to silver pulling out a plate, a statue, and a cauldron. He hands the statue to Momon and cauldron to Nabe while he keeps the plate.

Ren pours water onto the plate and kneels, silver sits beside Ren. Momon grabs a stone crushing it allowing the gravel to settle on the statue then he kneels.

Nabe makes an orb of darkness placing it into the cauldron then she kneels.

Moments later the water begins to move forming into a woman's body allowing her features to start appearing. The woman has long dark hair with a curvaceous body with Dragon wings on her back.

"Your majesty it great seeing you again after my many months away from home."

"Little Ren it such a pleasure seeing you again. your health well I assume because i miss playing with your ears."

"Yes your majesty but you're embarrassing me."

" sorry so I assumed that you arrived at your designation."

"Yes your majesty, we are here with a young Lord Called Akio."

The Queen turns around to see the Akio. A hungry older woman starts grinning as she found her next toy to play with.

"Hello I'm Draudillon Oriculus Queen of the southern half. It an honor to meet you."

"No the pleasure all my your majesty. I'm clan head Akio it an honor to meet a ruler of our western brethren."

Momon statue begins to grow taking shape of a man. The golem starts having human features appear. The man has short blond hair a full grown beard with pieces of white armor among his golden robes.

"King Climb, it an honor to see you again." Said Momon

The golem starts patting Momon back.

"Momon my friend please call me Climb we're friends after all."

"Well as you wish Climb, how Queen Renner by the way."

"She doing this year's budget while I manage kingdom while she away."

"Haha seems like king climb is enjoying the life of luxury by all the weight you gained. The warrior king must be enjoying his position too much." Said Draudillon Oriculus

"Nice to meet you to your highness but if you keep acting up another winkle will appear showing your true age." Said Climb

The queen cuts the golem head off with pressurized water.

"Seems like my hand slipped I'm so sorry."

The golem grows back his head with an agitated face.

"Well your old age seems to be catching up to you. You seemed to be acting like an old lady."

The two starts staring at each other ready to fight. Momon and Ren try calming them down before someone gets injured then the cauldron starts oozing out a black liquid. Momon, Ren and the king and Queen kneel immediately to it. Everyone watching became aware that this Emperor is a truly terrifying person.

The liquid begins taking shape into the personal of death, Ainz Ooal Gown. Akio watches the undead take shape and is terrified to the very bone even the veteran warriors are paralyzed in fear.

"Good afternoon, I'm Ainz Ooal Gown the Emperor of the Sorcerer Empire."

The young lord was speechless seeing this Monster stand before him.

"Emperor Ainz we have followed your instructions and have summoned you to speak with a lord of one of the nation's here." Said Nabe

"Good job you three so Young lord tell me your terms for you eventual joining of my empire."

"What do you mean?"

"I wish to rule over every nation, every creature, every man, woman and child in this world but under my rule you shall flourish to heights that were mere myths."

"Well it an outstanding offer that I have to decline since there are more pressing matters at hand."

"Oh explain."

"Well Emperor we are being attacked to simply put it but I'm a mere lord so I cannot accept any offers unless the King approves it. No matter the offer I must decline since my loyalty belongs to the king."

"I understand but allow us a trade between us two to begin friendly relationship between our nations."

"What do you wish for and what do we get in return."

"I want information of your nations since we have nothing and you can have anything you desire."

(A damn unholy deal this creature must want my soul but I must accept, We are in need.)

"I understand so I shall give you knowledge but first I require troops."

"Troops? How many?"

"A 1000."

"You wish for such a small amount, the three warriors in front of you are worth 3 thousand troops each."

"Seriously?!"

"Of course, The three shall aid in defense of your land, but shall not attack unless I give them the order."

"Of course Emperor I wouldn't use your warriors for any aggressive actions."

"You won't since they are loyal to me so have You three heard what I said."

"Yes Emperor Ainz!"

"Good now I have fulfilled my end so now your turn young lord."

(Unbelievable how can three people be worth three thousand troops each. He must be playing me as a fool.)

"Of course Emperor Ainz, I'll tell you everything I know."

"Excellent."

Warning Bells start ringing

"Onyx kingdom with jade warriors are attacking! 3,000 strong!"

"Annoying, you three defend this land since we have an agreement."

"Yes Emperor!"

"Excuse me Emperor and warriors please wound them if you can don't kill them or more problems will arise. I shall explain everything later but first I must gather my troops and escort my people to safety."

"I don't understand why but since you have personally requested it. You three wound the attackers don't kill anyone nor don't let anyone get pass you, I shall be watching."

"Yes Emperor!"

"Make me proud Ren." Said Draudillon Oriculus

"Of course your majesty I shall not fail the southern half."

"You too Momon."

"Of course king Climb."

The three leave the young lord home ready to fight.

"7 months and we finally get to let loose isn't that right silver." Said Ren

Silver bites Ren collar throwing him in the air landing on Silver back. Silver barks in happiness finally getting a workout after 7 months on a ship.

"You two aren't the only ones happy to move some muscles around." Said Momon

"Agreed but your a ball of muscle Momon. You always been working out on the ship for 7 months luckily the sea also got rid of your smell." Said Nabe

"I smell?" Said Momon

he begins sniffing his armor.

"Ignore her Momon but since we're not killing how about a competition to get as many knock outs before they retreat." Said Ren

"What a wonderful idea I'll accept your challenge." Said Momon

"I do as well." Said Nabe

The young lord just listens to their conversation and is terrified that they are joking about this situation. Momon, nabe, and Ren walk towards the army ready to stretch there legs.

Author here: please leave a review or msg me feedback is appreciated. I hope you enjoy this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Speak

Narazick

Albedo enters Ainz study from his room with glowing radiance that makes Ainz have a smile... if he could. Albedo isn't wearing her traditional white outfit but a couple of Ainz cloaks over her body leaving nothing to one's imagination.

"Morning my love, how is everything today?" Said Ainz

Albedo comes over and sits on his lap, leaning on his chest. Ainz could feel her warmth so he wrap his arm around her. Albedo looks through the portal seeing usual things.

"Everything wonderful as always, my love. How about you dear?" Said Albedo

"The three have found the other continent and a young lord whom I can't tell if he a female or male."

"Did they accept your rule my beloved?"

"not yet, I'm in no hurry."

"We could conquer them without much effort. Guardian Enri goblin army could defeat any normal force in the empire. We could send her to establish our rule."

"True but the situation is quite...usual."

"What do you mean?"

"Just before you walked in the young lord Akio heard news that an army of three thousand was attacking and ask me not to destroy them but to wound them as to not cause problems later."

"That is quite usual so have you order the three to defend this lord."

"I have so I'm watching them deal with the attacking force."

Albedo moves the image around to see climb and Draudillon Beside them. She wants to chat but Ainz wouldn't let her because when Ainz became Emperor, Albedo work declined greatly so she doesn't do much beside gossip with people. She has become a housewife a position she enjoys very much.

Eastern lands

The three begin leaving this small town that Lord Akio has domain over and they notice it quite poor. The people seem malnourished and could die at any moment even the homes seem to be collapsing. The stone roads are cracked and a group of people are seen cooking a shoe.

"Seems like Lord Akio was right about not having enough resources due to the war." said Momon

"Agreed, it reminds me about the prisoners of Slane." said Nabe

"The Slane prisoners...don't mention them they gives me a cold chill when you mention them. The people here didn't ask to become this way nor are they guilty of any crimes."said Ren

"I agree with Ren, but is that lady still a warden their?" said Momon

"She is and the rumors I hear about her are just nerve wracking." said Nabe

"The Entire country proven guilty by the every other nation and placed in one city as punishment. Emperor Ainz can be quite scary." Said Ren

"Yes but they killed anyone who wouldn't follow their ideals and let weaker countries suffer." Said Nabe

"I know, they were the reason for beastmen invasion among other things." Said Ren

"I hope Emperor Ainz can help these people." Said Momon

A man appears behind them.

"Hopefully he could because it a horrible sight we live with everyday."

The three turn around to see the leader of the guard. He removes his helmet and mask revealing his young face with short black hair.

"Im kenji, i'm the protector for Lord Akio. May I accompany you I wish to greet the Onyx kingdom before my lord arrives."

"Sure... but why don't you wait for him." said Momon

"Thank you, but the lord is the worst fighter here but he a good leader and cares for his people so we're willing to be his shields." Said Kenji

"Ugh, He reminds of Climb in his younger days, especially when it involved Renner." Said Ren

The four arrive before the army of 3,000 each on a hill which has a valley between them. two men are on horseback before the army, it seems they are the leaders. One man seems to be a battle veteran which leads the army. He a large man almost to Momon height and his armor would be considered unique. The armor he wears it a mixture of leather and steel but it doesn't protect completely leaving areas exposed (image Viking). he has a large curved sword much larger than the other warriors behind him are using. (Image a large machete)

The other man seems to be a pompous ass, He has white makeup with painted red circles on his cheeks. He has an all yellow outfit with an usual hat that extends upwards and droops a bit at the top.

Nabe activates [eavesdropper] to listen in their conversation.

"Sir Aki, remember your agreement that no one will get harmed. we're just here for supplies and volunteers for the cause." Said AoI

"I didn't forget sir AoI, but any woman that catches my eye shall be brought to me for my enjoyment." Said Aki

(Why do I have to escort this person? I want to be on the battlefield.)

"Just don't harm the woman." Said AoI

" I'm a gentleman and after we are finished with our journey I shall give your troops healing talismans from my personal collection, A gift from the jade kingdom."

(I really hate this man but we need the jade kingdom sages.)

The two sides stay quiet waiting for one side to response. The warrior knight speaks

"Morning Gentlemen, we are seekers from the sorcerer Empire. we wish that you leave and return to your lands so we may continue peace talks with the lord of this land." Said Momon

"Who are you three and what Empire?" Said AoI

"I'm Momon, this lady is Nabe, the boy and wolf are Ren and Silver and the warrior is kenji. We have been on a 7 month journey across the sea from our homelands the sorcerer Empire to find this continent and have peace between our nations."

Aki leans over to AoI whispering something and giggles as he finished. Nabe still has Eavesdropper on and heard what he said.

"Sir AoI I want that female. I never had a woman from another continent." Said Aki

Nabe wanted to melt him but Momon calm her down to prevent an incident. The veteran warrior mounts off his horse and starts walking into the valley.

"Sir Momon are you a warrior?" Said AoI

"Yes I am, why do you ask?" Said Momon

"Challenge me in a duel and if I lose we'll leave but if I win we'll continue on our path."

Momon looks as his companions for advice. Nabe was painting her nails while Ren and Silver were asleep. Kenji was the only one to agree with to the duel because he wanted to see how Momon fights. Momon takes a deep breath and exhales.

"What is the warrior name that challenges me." said Momon

"I'm Lord AoI of the onyx Kingdom, Clan head of the red serpents, who are you?"

"I'm Momon the 3rd, the strongest warrior in the Sorcerer Empire and 10 year defending champion of my title."

(Such a worthy opponent for me to find out here in the countryside. It'll be a difficult fight as I can sense his overwhelming Ki.)

AoI looks down at his hand seeing that it shaking in excitement. He grips his hand around his sword to calm his nerves and smiles at Momon.

"It an honor to fight a warrior of your caliber Sir Momon."

"The pleasure all my Sir AoI, but will you troops get involved if you start losing."

"Don't worry, they know not to interfere with my duels. How about your friends?"

"Don't worry, they know not to interfere with me."

Kenji taps Nabe shoulder asking Nabe why is he a champion.

"The tournament of the successor, it an event in the Empire that picks the next successor. Momon, and I are all successors. We are also champions defending our Succession."

"So why is Momon the 3rd?"

"Well a long time ago the first Momon was a legendary hero, his strength and bravery was unmatched. Emperor Ainz respected him as a noble warrior and friend. One day Momon passed away due to a disease, but he taught a successor which won the first tournament by defeating him and we know him as King climb, the fat man you saw earlier. He was the 2nd Generation Momon earning his Name and gear for 30 years or so and he retired to become king so he taught his successor which defeated him in a tournament as well. The man that stands before you is The 3rd generation Momon and he defended that title for 10 years."

"That amazing so if he loses does the winner become next Momon?"

"Yes but that's not likely to happen since the yearly tournament is more of a way to celebrate the original Momon but if he does decide to retire he'll pick a successor from that tournament."

"How about you lady Nabe? did you compete in a tournament as well for your title?"

"Well i'll tell you another time since their about to start so let's be quiet."

Momon pulls out one sword from his cape and begins walking towards AoI. Aol begins walking towards Momon with his sword still in it sheath.

"Why don't you draw your sword?" Said Momon

"Why don't you use your two swords?" Said AoI

"How did you know that i use two swords?"

"Your stance is off with only one sword in your hand."

"I wanted to make this a fair fight."

"Same here."

On a hill away from the battlefield.

"Go Momon show him who the strongest in the empire! Show them why you're my successor!" Said Climb

"Please sit still, I don't want to see your belly jumping everywhere, it's disgusting." Said Draudillon Oriculus

Climb turns to look at Draudillon oriculus with an annoyed face.

"Well sorry your highness, but I don't want to see a woman over hundred pretending to be in her 20s but here I am talking to you and you don't hear me complaining!"

Draudillon stars moving her liquid body to cut climb stone body into pieces. Climb is eager to fight to tame this cougar. The two are ready to fight but Ainz places his bony finger on his mouth making them stay quiet. The two apologize for their rude behavior around the Emperor and kneel for forgiveness, Ainz forgives them since their fighting happens all the time.

"Climb what do you think of their armor and weaponry." Said Ainz

" Emperor Ainz their armor and weapons are mostly used for mobility and speed. They must prefer this method of fighting making heavy weapons obsolete."

"I see so would Momon be at a disadvantage."

"Not likely since his armor and weapons have been blessed by you Emperor so his gear is light as a feather, and including his strength his gear might feel like an extra layer of skin."

"Good Because If Momon loses the entire Empire loses face."

"Don't worry Emperor we still have Ren." Said Draudillon Oriculus

Ainz looks over to see Ren and Silver asleep. Ainz looks over to face Draudillon Oriculus and she admiring how cute they look. Ainz emotions have been suppress to prevent an incident.

"Emperor Ainz please don't worry he may not be as strong as me or the original momon, but his swordplay and speed is far superior." said Climb

Ainz doesn't respond he just watches the fight quietly.

(My swordplay when I was Momon was pretty good. Pandora actor the one whose swordplay was bad not me.)

Back to Momon

The two warriors are in each other's range. Momon being much taller and having a larger sword is able to stay out of range but he got closer on purpose. AoI thanked him for his warrior honor and drew his sword, Momon thanked him for his warrior honor. Momon holds his sword with both hands holding the sword in front of him. AoI holds his sword up so the hilt is beside his head.

"Win or lose I consider you an ally, Sir Momon."

"Same here, Sir AoI."

Momon swings downward with no extra movement just a simple swing down using his arms. AoI sidestep to avoid the attack but Momon sheer power lets a gale force wind erupt from such a simple swing. AoI stance is shaken by Momon strength. AoI goes for a thrust attack to pierce Momon chest but Momon quickly pulls his sword back to block the attack. The attack causes AoI sword to vibrate making his hands go numb for a few seconds. AoI takes some steps back creating space between each other.

"for being a big person your very fast, It surprised this old man." Said AoI

"Thank you, but it quite an usual experience to fight with one sword." Said Momon

"I'm glad to be able to show a warrior such as yourself new heights, but didn't you ever fight with one sword?"

"No the original Momon whom I have the honor of carrying His name always fought with two swords, so i fight with two swords."

"Well I don't want to disrespect the original so please fight with two swords."

"Well it would be rude to deny such a warrior as yourself a warrior challenge so please forgive my earlier rudeness."

"All is forgiven Sir Momon so let us continue."

Momon pulls out another sword from his cape and AoI has a shiver run up his spine. His human instincts tell him to run but his warrior spirit demands he stays. He ready his spirit and steel for a single attack to beat this legendary warrior before him.

Ren and Silver wake up and start returning to the village. Drool is going down Ren face with his ear twitching.

"Ren you're finally awake and why are you leaving?"

"don't worry about it, just going to use the bathroom."

Ren stretches making a gesture pointing at the distance tree line. Nabe acknowledges it and plays along waiting for a signal. Ren and Silver sense of smell and hearing can detect anything below 8th tier. Ainz, Climb, and Draudillon see Ren walking away wondering where is he going but they are distracted by the Momon fight.

AoI places his sword back into it sheath and begins casting a form of magic.

"May my ancestors bless my weapon to defeat this warrior in front of me."

Art

[serpent strike]

Magic is following through the air flowing into his sword. Nabe is surprised that a warrior can cast magic without a item to aid him. The AoI pulls out his sword and the blade becomes pressurized wind taking the shape of a sword. Nabe is even more surprised at this magic never see before. Ainz watching on the hill is starting to get curious about this magic.

The unknown martial art skill or magic skill that places allows wind magic to be a sword is unheard of. The sight of unknown magic entices Nabe but she must wait for momon to finish. Momon begins to run towards Aol and Aol starts running as well. The two in a flash of light pass each other with their backs to one another and the results are clear.

Aol falls backwards on the ground with his helmet cut in two and his chest piece cut as well. Momon walks away without a single mark, even dust refuses to settle on his armor.

"Sir momon did you fight at full strength?" said AoI

"No i didn't, I didn't want to kill my first friend in this new land."

"It an honor to be called a friend by Sir Momon and I thank you for sparing me life."

In this distance you could see Climb jumping in joy. Draudillon became disgusted seeing Climb jump up and down.

Momon walks back to Nabe and kenji wondering where Ren and Silver went. Nabe explains the situation to him. momon understood but someone has to be a sore loser.

"Sir AoI! Why couldn't you beat a foreigner?! Your such a useless man and I relieve of your command of this army."

The man starts painting and magic appears from his paper.

Art

[Flame snake]

The man fires at Aol.

[Earth wall]

A wall of solid earth appears before AoI protecting him from the flames. Nabe has finish painting her nails and is ready to learn.

"That was third tier magic but it quite usual. You snob tell me your magic." Said Nabe

"How dare you call me a snob!...you second rate sage!"

A vein appears on Nabe face and a gaze that can pierce one soul if they look into it.

Momon can feel the bloodlust coming off of Nabe.

" Ah crap, You shouldn't have done that. Kenji I advise we run." Said Momon

"Why?"

"Nabe hate it when she get called second rate."

Momon puts away his swords and begins to take cover behind the hill with his head poking over. Kenji who saw the a portion of Momon skill became increasing worry to see Momon starting to take cover. Kenji joins Momon in taking cover and he can see his lord with 70 men behind him. He begins to worry that his lord will fight and get himself hurt.

"Aki! How dare you bertyal me and the onyx kingdom. I see to it that your head rolls off my blade." Said AoI

AoI tries to move but his body has gone into shock after his near death experience with Momon.

" I'll deal with this puny man who dares call me second rate!" Said Nabe

"But-"[time room]

AoI tries to move but his body won't let him not even a word could leave his mouth, Nabe had stopped time around AoI. Nabe the grand wizard has her intellectual mind burning with questions and her pride wanting to make this man experience pain.

"Are you ready to join me and enjoy my services." Said Aki

" no, I will never join a snob such as yourself, so fat man tell me your magic?"

"It called art because unlike you barbarians we have refined techniques. "

Another vein appears on Nabe forehead.

"Well sage... show me some arts."

"To a foreigner especially an Elf, you must joking but if you become my pet I'll forgive you for calling me a snob."

[Teleport]

Nabe appears in front of him and delivers a wide right hook knocking the man off his horse also a few teeth.

Ainz in the distance starting rubbing his jaw seeing teeth fly out.

"Ow that really hurt you bitch! How dare you hit a sage of the jade kingdom."

Nabe looking down on him with a death glare.

"If you show me your magic I'll only break one leg."

"You bitch!"

The man begins writing and ice appears underneath Nabe feet trapping her. The man begins to flee and Nabe simply walks after him breaking the ice.

"Show me stronger magic fat man. That was merely 2nd tier." Said Nabe

"I don't know what your talking about." Said Aki

The scene before Ainz he his reminded about Nabe nickname, "The no life" Ainz has given this name to nabe as she reminds him of certain people during his gaming days. Nabe hunt for knowledge is quite terrifying.

"Show me your strongest magic or I'll kill you." Said Nabe

(Very terrifying)

Art

[paper seal]

The paper Aki was holding expands and flies towards Nabe enveloping her. Aki begins to monologue about his victory but she unfazed. She hasn't seen paper used as a weapon so she let him to speak.

"Now Nabe I shall enjoy your body to it fullest potential."

Nabe break through the paper with ease landing another wide right hook. Aki already swollen face starts turning purple. Nabe reaches out her left hand grabbing him by the neck and lifts him off the ground.

"Don't worry I won't crush your throat because that was fifth tier with paper a big improvement so what else can you do." Said Nabe

"Let... me go." Said Aki

Nabe drops him and he begins to catch his breath. He grabs his pen and rips his shirt off. Aki starts writing on his body. Nabe is curious as what he'll do so she let him continue.

Art

[enslavement]

Aki grabs Nabe face and ink begins flowing through his hand onto her face. He begins laughing as he thinks he won till he see Nabe eyes of boredom.

"You are pathetic." Said Nabe

[barrier]

She channels some her magic to make a bubble around her, breaking the magic on Aki arm and his arm.

"That was an inserting spell but really weak. I think it was first tier, Can't you do something better?" Said Nabe

The man is crying in pain to answer her so leaves turning her back on him. Aki is enraged by having a person of nobility being beaten by a foreigner. He grabs his pen and begins writing on his chest.

Art

[jade heal]

The man heals himself and continues to write more.

"Stupid bitch I'll kill you." Said Aki

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Art

[consume]

Oozing tentacles of ink shoot from Aki chest flying towards Nabe. Nabe places a barrier in front of her blocking the attack but it shatters or rather it been drained of it magic.

"What it stronger than fourth tier that shouldn't true."

"I don't care what are tiers but it over for you bitch!"

(The spell itself is third tier but the attack is 6th. This is quite amazing, I must know more.)

[teleport]

She appears in front of Aki again punching him in the stomach knocking him out cold.

"I wouldn't be scared of such an idiot. I was rather annoyed that Momon got a better fighter than I. Well time to give you to Emperor Ainz for research." Said Nabe

Nabe grabs the man by leg dragging him across the ground. She passes AoI and releases him from the time bubble.

"Hey do you need him because I want to give him to my Emperor." Said Nabe

"What happened?!" Said AoI

"Oh I stopped time around you and I knocked out this worm."

"What?!"

"I hate repeating myself so do you need this worthless man."

"Yes we do!"

"Why? He would be better offering for my Emperor."

"Emperor?"

Nabe points towards a hill revealing the personal of death to the man.

"That...your Emperor."

"Yeah, he just the best so I'm going to offer this worm to him, he enjoy this gift."

She grabs him by the arm helping him stand up.

"hey another question why do you need this worm?" Said Nabe

"Jade sages can perform various arts that can turn the tide of battle so they are needed for our cause." Said AoI

"Well if you speak to our Emperor he could help. If you can provide him something useful... for example the art you two can use."

"If he willing to help than please take me to him."

(Even if he a monster I must protect my people)

Nabe calls Momon over to see Lord Akio running over the hill. Lord Akio starts forming up his men to fight but Kenji calms him down to prevent bloodshed.

"Seems that I should introduce myself." Said Ainz

"We shall join you as well Emperor Ainz." Said Climb

"I wonder what Ren doing." Said Draudillon

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

"Nevermind."

Ren Pov

Ren and Silver had detected the overwhelming smell of blood in the tree line. They go to the city and circle around using stealth items to ensure they aren't spotted. They arrive at an enemy camp seeing humans but the humans had dark eyes and fangs for teeth.

(Seems like their about 150 hundred of these guys and they smell disgusting. I thought Nabe cooking was bad but these guys are way worse.)

Ren goes into his pack pulling out a hat with a mask and goggles. The goggles protect his eye and the mask a simple piece of cloth to cover his mouth and nose. The hat has two holes so his cat ears poke through the top. Ren and Silver start moving around the camp placing bombs to disrupt the enemy.

Ren can see the enemy force getting closer to the three line and sees Momon defeating the other warrior.

(Hope Momon didn't kill the guy)

The enemy seem ready to attack and so is Ren but they stop because Nabe has started her fight.

(Damn it woman, well plan b I'm tired of waiting)

Ren and Silver start picking off the enemy one by one while they're distracted by Nabe fight. Ren and Silver killed 20 before the enemy force begins to notice. The two are the best when performing hit and run tactics.

Ren and Silver set off the explosions after Nabe fight has ended making the enemy think their being attack from another large force.

The forgotten lose 50 men to the explosions but the wounded get up ready to fight as if missing limbs isn't a big deal. They set up defensive positions ready for large force but nothing

happening.

"Does anyone see anything?" Said random forgotten

"I do." Said Ren

Ren sleath item deactivated as his lance plunges into the forgotten chest and Silver ripping his head off. The two disappear into the forest again and the forgotten start shooting arrows into the forest hoping to hit them.

"Missed me." Said Ren

His appears to the side having three forgotten on his lance and Silver running through their lines crushing some underneath his weight. The forgotten start to mobilize but Ren and Silver disappear again into the forest so the forgotten charge deeper into the forest but it made it easily for Ren and Silver to pick them off.

One by one forgotten were killed left and right by a ghost. Their numbers keep dropping so they flee out of the forest but the ghost keeps killing them without being seen for more than a second. The last forgotten escapes the forest but a rope grabs him by the neck pulling him back in and gets a lance through his chest.

"That the last one and I'm so tired. Why couldn't they just stay in one spot it would have made it easier for me." Said Ren

"Bark, bark." Said Silver

"Agreed let go take a bath than we can get something eat."

(Lady Aura is more of a challenge than these guys. She so much more cuter too.)

Ren and Silver leave the forest drenched in blood with a smile on their face.

Others pov

explosions are heard and seen throughout the forest. Voices are heard from the forest that only increase the confusion. A creature exits the forest, a forgotten but quickly a rope goes around his neck pulling him back in. The forgotten is digging his hands into the ground and the sound of bones snapping is heard but it continues to be dragged in.

A few moments later the Ren alongside Silver walk out of the forest drenched in blood. Lord Akio is terrified that a young boy walks out of the forest with an evil grin and covered in blood. The blood is not his of course but of the enemy he killed...no massacred.

"Who that... boy? He must join our cause!" Said AoI

"The queen of his half won't allow it because as she says "he isn't cute when he fight" so unless you can convince the Emperor none one going to fight your war."

AoI having gained new life somehow starts running towards Ainz.

"Seems like we have gained a lot of face." Said Climb

"Agreed so let us return to the village." Said Ainz

Ainz starts walking away towards the village but Lord AoI ran in front of him and stopped him. Lord AoI gravels in front of him.

"Please I beg of you, please help us!" Said AoI

"What are you willing to give?" Said Ainz

"My life if you can save my people!"

"I'll consider it but I must finish my negotiations with Lord Akio."

"I will join you as well!"

"I can't stop you."

"Emperor Ainz, look at what I caught." Said Nabe

She holds up a beaten Sir Aki.

"A gift to you Emperor Ainz to ease negotiations." Said AoI

Nabe places her hand on the man shoulder giving off killing intent. Momon comes over putting her in a full Nelson and lifting her away. Nabe looked like a doll compared to Momon then she begins to struggle to free herself. Ainz ignores the situation and continues walking towards the village.

Everybody arrives at the village and Ainz sees the deplorable state of Lord Akio village and ask Ren to pull out a pot. Ren does so giving it to Lord Akio, Ainz explains that it gives an unlimited amount of food to be a gift for meeting new people on new lands. Lord Akio is grateful for the gift and orders his men to distribute the food to everyone.

Emperor Ainz including king climb and queen Draudillon Oriculus sit across from Lord Akio and Lord AoI. Sir Aki is currently with Nabe answering some questions so he won't be participating. Momon and Kenji are behind them watching the meeting take place. Ren and Silver are taking a bath.

" please explain the situation here." Said Ainz

"Of course, their are three kingdoms. The gold kingdom, the onyx kingdom, and jade kingdom. The jade kingdom used to be the strongest kingdom making the other two do anything regarding labor." Said AoI

"The powerful jade kingdom was defeated by the forgotten in a few months." Said Akio

"They didn't seem to tough if Ren killed them off with ease." Said Draudillon Oriculus

"Sir Ren only fought rebirthed forgotten."

"Rebirthed?" Said Climb

"There are 7 different forgotten the one fought by Ren were the weakest since they only recently taken a host." Said Akio

Ainz understood what Akio was saying.

"My condolences Lord Akio." Said Ainz

"It fine they are forgotten." Said Akio

"What are these other forgotten?" Said Momon

"The first two are just mere foot soldiers, the third class is some sort of officer that leads and much stronger. Lord AoI would have a difficult time beating one." Said Akio

"I assume the others beyond the third require a large force to defeat." Said Climb

"Yes the fourth class beyond are regarded as commanders, but from the information we gather for those types are very rare due to their long mature period, so far we have only seen very few fourth through sixth class during and after the battle of red." Said AoI

"Battle of red?" Said Draudillon Oriculus

"It was the only major offensive that the forgotten and the three kingdoms took part in. A single battle decided the future. We won but it was a heavy cost." Said Akio

"Why are their seven classes if you only mentioned six." Said Ainz

"A seven did appear after the jade kingdom was defeated. the king himself that became the forgotten King." Said AoI

"When the three kingdoms joined forces against the forgotten at the battle of red. The jade king had already become one of them and had immense power, much more than before. It was because of he was lost so many." Said Akio

"Three million troops was our fighting force and we lost half maybe more. The forgotten king was defeated by the clan lords and two Kings but they couldn't killed him. We merely brought us time since the forgotten could use our dead for reinforcements and the forgotten king is being healed as we speak." Said AoI

"It must have been a difficult time." Said Draudillon Oriculus

"It was and even now it still difficult between our nations. We constantly fight one another to make a decision to fight to the end or try to survive and the jade faction tempt both of us trying to gain more power for itself to rebuild their kingdom." Said Akio

"I heard everything I needed to hear. I shall aid you in your fight against these forgotten." Said Ainz

Lord Akio and Lord AoI gravel in front of Ainz

"Thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

"My overseer has been gather resources and troops to send to your lands but it will take two weeks to gather everything and at least four months before they arrive. that time is important because if you can survive for four months my forces can turn the tide of battle." Said Ainz

"Thank you so much!" Said Akio

"But I have three requests." Said Ainz

"Named them and they shall be fulfilled." Said AoI

A embassy be built in each kingdom capital

All knowledge regarding the three kingdoms and the forgotten.

Momon, Nabe, and Ren are my representatives to your leaders till I arrive

"We shall begin preparations immediately Emperor Ainz." Said AoI

The two leave the room. Kenji follows as well

"Emperor Ainz what should we be mobilizing." Said Climb

"Don't worry about troops since the forgotten need living host so my undead armies should be able to defeat them, but these other classes concern me so I should bring my guardians to deal with them."

"Emperor how about transportation?" Said Draudillon Oriculus

"I have undead dragons that'll fly nonstop to arrive here but I can only send about 10,000 troops at a time through the air but by sea I could send more."

"How about Guardian Enri goblin army. She has enough numbers to make a big difference and their fighting strength should overcome any challenge." Said Climb

"Agreed but the forgotten need any living host so undeads are the best for this situation."

"Emperor Ainz how about my riders they are difficult to attack given through speed and mobility." Said Draudillon Oriculus

"I'll have Albedo contract you so begin preparations." Said Ainz

"Yes Emperor so I shall take my leave." Said dauallion

Her water summon collapses becoming a puddle of water.

"Emperor if you use undead it'll cause panic between our new allies and start to fear you." Said Climb

"That's a good point."

"Emperor I recommend that We send a strike force of different aspect of our empire to show our power and peace."

"That would be a strong force and it could keep our loses to a minimum." Said Ainz

"I'll make a volunteer operation instead of a official one since these forgotten can use the living to boost their forces."

"You have two week to gather the forces and I shall ask for volunteers for scholars, builders, and blacksmiths to aid as well."

"Excellent idea Emperor."

"Make the necessary preparations Climb and Albedo shall contact you." Said Ainz

"Yes Emperor I shall take my leave." Said Climb

The earth golem crumbles.

Ainz is now alone with Momon.

"Momon I have orders to give you."

Momon kneels before him.

"Yes Emperor."

"I want you three to go and make friendly relationships with the leaders here and gather any information you seem necessary."

"Yes Emperor even the leaders behind the shadows."

"Yes Momon, I want my rule here to be uneventful after the forgotten are taken care of."

"Of course Emperor."

Ainz oozing image returns to the caldron.

(Better inform the others)

Footsteps are heard getting closer to Momon location.

"Emperor Ainz! I have made...oh it just you Momon. Where the emperor?" Said Nabe

"He just left."

"What... I just discovered the most amazing thing ever."

"What that?"

"The sages here use mana completely different from our wizards and they don't have a tier system like we do instead they have magic refinement techniques and refine tools to cast powerful spells."

"Explain because I'm quite lost."

"A wizard have mana stored in their body so with training you can increase said mana but if you deplete said mana it causes mana sickness."

"Ok so."

"These sages have no mana store in their bodies but instead they take mana from the air and refine it in their bodies having unlimited mana and a novice could cast a 2nd tier spell but the power output could be 6th tier!"

"That is important!"

"Even a warrior could perform these techniques."

"Are they similar to martial arts."

"Yes but instead of stamina they use mana. Image Momon if you could shoot lighting."

"That would be amazing."

"I know just image if the Emperor could use these refinement techniques. He could become even more amazing."

"Just calm down you're starting to drool."

Nabe wipes away her drool.

"It amazing they call it Ki or life force, but I don't care what's it called, because I'm going to learn how to use and maybe I could cast 9th tier spells or 10th tier no even better super tier and I could become a guardian for Emperor Ainz like Guardian Enri."

Nabe face begins turning to red and she faints from too much excitement. Momon puts her over his shoulder and starts walking towards her room. He puts her down putting a wet towel on her head. He walks over to the window opening it and looking out to see Ren and Silver napping after their bath. Momon looks at Nabe sleeping with a fresh breeze moving her golden hair.

(Why did I have to fall in love with a crazy magic loving elf. If I decide to retire i'm asking your hand in marriage and I won't take no for an answer.)

Momon looks out of the window wondering what's next. You'll have to find out next time.

Author here: i hoped you enjoy this story so please leave a review or message me, feedback is welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Empire

Year 55 A.E (Ainz Empire) the beginning of his 10,000-year reign.

The history began when Ainz opened his eyes that day he left his world behind and joined this new world, his new world. Ainz has been ruling for 48 years over his Empire making it stronger, richer, and healthier. It took 7 years of war for Ainz to conquer the continent.

The Emperor leaves his tomb walking outside instead of walking onto open plains. He walks onto a stone path leading into a city. A sign floating above his head says

"Entering Sorcerer Empire capital, Supreme city."

The city is a sign of power and wealth for Ainz. When he conquered this continent, he began construction of this grand city expanding it from E-Rantel to Narazick. The lands surrounding also were turn into supreme city. The city would have taken thousands of years but with the use of magic and undead the city took 40 years to build.

[gate]

Ainz teleports to a tower that overlooks this amazing city of his. He picks up a magical device like a microphone. He voices reaches every corner of the city.

"Citizens of the Empire, please hear me your Emperor. I have great news! Team darkness have found our sister continent!"

Cheers heard throughout the city cheers for team darkness.

"Please settle down I also have other announcements."

Few moments later the cheers died down.

"We have contacted two leaders from our sister continent and are eager to learn from us!"

Cheers erupt chanting Ainz names and after a few minutes the cheers died down.

"It a wonderful day so I'm asking for volunteers to join an expedition to travel to the continent to exchange knowledge, so if any scholars, blacksmiths, and anyone willing to go please head to Momon district and apply. The opening to join will last for 10 days."

Ainz looks down seeing many citizens head towards to Momon district.

"Now before you sign up another announcement about our sister continent. A heavy announcement that I don't want to say."

The noisy streets below go quiet.

"The sister continent are in war against an unknown foe that we have never seen before. I have agreed to send them aid, but I cannot send any living troops to help them because the enemy needs living hosts to survive. The enemy even after killed can jump into another body and continue to fight."

The sounds of worry flow through the streets.

"The enemy is called the forgotten because if they take over a body... the person who they were must be forgotten or more lives will be lost, so I won't be sending our living armies to aid them but I won't decline any volunteers willing to help them fight."

The city dead quiet for a Moment then slowly roars downed the city.

"If Momon fighting, I'll be behind him giving him all of my support." Said random warrior

"We can't let Nabe get all the knowledge to herself." Said random mage

"Ren having all the fun we should join him." Said random beast man

Ainz looks down to see a lot of people heading towards Momon district in full gear.

(people really do love team darkness)

[Message]

(Emperor. Ainz. I'm. Always. Ready. To. Fight. And so. Are. My. Warriors.)

(Good Coctuys. message Albedo and organize your warriors.)

(Yes. Emperor.)

[message ends]

[Message]

(Good afternoon Emperor Ainz.)

(Ah Demigue how are the schools?)

(Wonderful as always, the lowest grade average is 94.6 so please forgive me for my incompetence of not achieving 95 and I shall make the students study harder.)

(It fine Demigue, but you heard the announcement of course.)

(Yes, Emperor and I wait for your orders)

(Contract Shalltear, Aura, and mare about what I said then contact Albedo for more details)

(Yes Emperor, but the students wish to join the expedition should I allow them to leave or not.)

(if they can pass team darkness test and if a small group of seniors then they can join the expedition)

(Thank you Emperor Ainz for your wisdom.)

[Message ends]

Message

(It Sebas Emperor Ainz, should I prepare your travel arrangements)

(Ah sebas please do)

(Of course, Emperor and will I be escorting you as well)

(Yes Sebas)

(I shall begin at once Emperor. Do you need anything else?)

(No but thank you sebas)

Message ends

[gate]

Ainz teleports to the adventurer's guild. He stands before the guild master of the adventures. A little vampire girl with a mask over the side of her head, Mrs. Evileye von Momon.

"Ah I was wondering when you would show up Emperor Ainz after that announcement." Said Evileye

"Hello Evileye." Said Ainz

"So, Emperor Ainz, I could assume that you want the adventures to head out first and secure a beachhead for the fleet when they arrive."

"Exactly."

"How long do I have to prepare."

"four days."

"That's fine and How is the current Momon doing?"

"He is doing fine and defeated a lord in a duel quite easily."

"He better because that gear of his is the only thing remaining of my husband so he better takes care of it!"

"He will, he hasn't forgotten."

"Well if you please excuse me I have to get everything ready."

"You have a nice day Mrs. Momon."

[gate]

Ainz teleports above Momon district seeing the people flock to the signing booth. The signing booth is the former capital building of E-Rantel many years ago. Ainz flies over to see the people signing up. Ainz floats down landing beside the booth. Many people begin to greet the Emperor and start asking questions for more information about the sister continent.

Ainz tries to answer the best he can with the very limited information he received.

(I wonder how are those three doing)

Eastern continent

Team darkness gathered in Lord Akio courtyard without the various guards wanting to kill them.

"I am thankful for your aid yesterday and for you Emperor agreement to help us, so please accept these gifts." Said Akio

Lord akio gives them three items. A sword for Momon, A sage book for Nabe, and a ball of yarn for Ren with a chew toy for Silver.

"Hey what the hell! Why do I get a ball of yarn!" Said Ren

"Do you not like it." Said Akio

"Well no, but not the point." Said Ren

"I'll take it awhile Ren." Said Momon

Ren hides underneath Silver playing with the ball of yarn laying on his back knocking the ball in the air.

"Anyway, which way to the capital city, Lord Akio?" Said Momon

"It a three-week journey by foot. I'm sorry we can't provide horses to aid your journey." Said Akio

"It not a problem we wish to learn more about our sister continent." Said Nabe

"Lady Nabe, I wish to apologize for my rude behavior earlier, but we have grown hateful of the elves so please forgive us." Said Akio

"It's ok and why are you hateful towards them?" Said Nabe

"The elves were supposed to fight in the battle of red but they didn't show up and have joined forces with the forgotten in the former jade capital." Said Akio

"I see so Nabe it would be wise to disguise your appearance till this matter is resolved." Said Momon

"Agreed, what about the other races if there are more races?" Said Nabe

There are five living races: Humans, Elves, dwarves, demons, and beast people.

The elves are traitors

We humans were the strongest race on the continent but the forgotten are taking that mantle.

The dwarves were the first to meet the forgotten but they were also the first to disappear off. Rumor say a small band of dwarves living in the mines of youkai.

The forgotten made the demon's races split into two factions:

The dragon faction and the serpent faction.

The dragon faction has the last remaining ancient dragon and wants to kill everything including innocent people.

The Serpent faction leaders is a basilisk whom wants to kill the forgotten but wants peace with every other race. The basilisk leader was in a fight with the Dragon faction and is at death's door.

Beast People have still been neutral throughout the conflict only defending their borders within jade kingdom but the forgotten are begin pushing inside their territory.

"Emperor Ainz needs to be notified but we must start leaving as well." Said Momon

"Agreed." Said Nabe

"Yes, please hurry to the capital to ensure no conflict when your Emperor arrives."

"Let go."

"Before you go I have one more request." Said Akio

"I wish my personal bodyguard Kenji escort you to prevent any misunderstandings between on cultural and traditions and knows the territory well."

"But my lord! I can't leave you here!" Said Kenji

"I know you can't so I'm ordering you to leave and to ensure the safety of our species."

Kenji doesn't answer but he kneels before Lord Akio. His silence is stronger than his action. Lord Akio gets on one knee placing his hand on his shoulder. Lord Akio hands a scroll and helping Kenji stand up.

"I vow to return my Lord and when I do the land shall be safe once again." Said Kenji

"I know and for making the land safe I shall fulfil any wish that I can within my power." Said Akio

Kenji wants to respond but his swallows his pride and disembarks with the three.

The next day

"Hey kenji, is Lord Akio a woman and do you like her." Said Ren

Nabe hit Ren across the head for his rude behavior. Ren starts pulling her ears in retaliation. Momon get annoyed at the two and whacks them on the head.

"Enough! I shall inform the Emperor of this behavior! We are representatives for the Empire so act that way!"

"Sorry Momon." Said Ren and Nabe

"Excuse me Sir Momon, how are strong you?" Said Kenji

"Very strong and very faster." Said Momon

"That doesn't answer my question Sir Momon." Said Kenji

"Don't worry about it Kenji. We don't know how to measure our strengths in this land since we haven't fought anything strong." Said Ren

"Well how strong your Emperor?" Said Kenji

"I don't know, he killed dragons and destroy cities in one attack so we don't know how strong he is, but his guardians are almost as strong as him." Said Momon

"Guardians?" Said Kenji

"Think of them like yourself. They are his personal guards and are nearly as strong as him." Said Nabe

"Even Emperor Ainz head butler could defeat me in a fight, but just barely." Said Momon

"The head butler can defeat Sir Momon!" Said Kenji

"Just barely thou." Said Momon

"Well how about your arts what so different about them?" Said Kenji

Ren pulls out a book and gives it to Kenji.

"Shut up! I'm trying tired of hearing questions! Here takes this book!" Said Ren

"What's is this book?" Said Kenji

"It a history book that will answer everything. It one that we give to the kids at school." Said Nabe

"When you're done reading you can join a supreme church of your liking." Said Momon

"Supreme church?" Said Kenji

"Quit asking about stuff or it'll be on-stop questions!" Said Ren

"Just scout ahead Ren if you're getting annoyed!" Said Nabe

"Ok I'll do that!" Said Ren

Ren and Silver run ahead to scout.

"He still might be messed about yesterday killings." Said Momon

"Anyway, Kenji there are 41 religions in the Empire. One for each supreme being." Said Nabe

"That many!?" Said Kenji

"Yes, even one for Emperor Ainz." Said Nabe

"You considered your Emperor a god?" Said Kenji

"He isn't a god he a supreme being. He above a god." Said Momon

"What churches do you three belong too?" Said Kenji

"I'm in the church of Emperor Ainz, Momon in the church of Touch me, and Ren in the church of Tigris Euphrates." Said Nabe

"You know now that I think about it isn't Lord Takemikazuchi armor like the people here." Said Momon

"That right and the swordsman brain weapon as well." Said Nabe

"When we arrive at town we should contact Emperor Ainz to confirm this." Said Momon

Ren and Silver pick up their pace and run over a hill to see another village. Ren pulls out a telescope to see the village is completely abandon. Ren singles for the others to catch up.

"What happened Ren?" Said Momon

"Seem like an abandoned town." Said Ren

"Alright you know your roles and Kenji follow me." Said Momon

Ren and Silver begin circling the village, Nabe begins to fly above the village while Momon and Kenji enter the village. The village is dead silent even the birds avoid this place. The village is the very definition of a ghost town. Momon and Kenji search every house.

"Who leads this village Kenji?" Said Momon

"No one, a lot of lords died during the battle so a lot of townspeople left for bigger cities since resources and manpower are scarce out here." Said Kenji

"What about normal people?" Said Momon

"Don't think so since Lord AoI probably came through here." Said Kenji

"Seeing these types of places reminds of the war years." Said Momon

"War years?" Said Kenji

"7 years of conflict on our continent due to a single nation but they have been dealt with." Said Momon

"Were you a soldier?" Said Kenji

"I was a small boy during those times but those years ended and I trained to become the next Momon and I became the third." Said Momon

Nabe lands in front of them and Ren enter the city behind them.

"the city empty of life." Said Nabe

"Nothing around us." Said Ren

"Shall we continue forward than." Said Momon

The four leave the village hoping the next will be better. The group continue their travels for the rest of their day and pass through four more empty villages till the night. The group decides to camp so Nabe pulls out a small box throwing it on an open space making a cabin. Kenji shocked seeing such a magic item and his youthful mind begins to fill with questions.

"Excuse sir Momon and lady Nabe I still have many questions about your empire." Said Kenji

"Read the book Ren gave you." Said Momon

"Well I can't read your language even though you can speak our language." Said Kenji

"Oh, that right he hasn't been given the knowledge potion." Said Nabe

"What's that?" Said Kenji

"We give it to kids to allow their knowledge to grow at a much quicker rate and allows people to understand different languages." Said Nabe

"Oh, that why you three can speak out language so well." Said Kenji

"When we contact Emperor Ainz I'll ask for some potions." Said Momon

"Any more questions?" Said Ren

"How strong are you Sir Momon?" Said Kenji

"Well I'm the weakest in terms of strength but I'm the fastest and best skillful in swordplay." Said Momon

"Can you better describe it?" Said Kenji

"Do the tree test Momon?" Said Ren

Momon stands up and walks towards the tree line he pulls out a sword and swing it like a baseball bat. The first tree gets cuts in half and a powerful wind continues to cut the trees behind it and stops at 10 cut trees.

"I beat my record of 9. I must have leveled up." Said Momon

"That's amazing!" Said Kenji

"This is nothing the first Momon was able to cut down 30 trees in his final days. If he was in his prime he could cut 50 trees." Said Momon

"What!? Really!?"

"Of course, they even named a district after him and that where the schools are in the Empire. I even went there myself." Said Momon

"We used to have schools but mostly all the children are in the Military." Said Kenji

"I know the feeling all too well during those war years." Said Momon

" what are war years?" Said Kenji

"The toughest time of the Continent but the raise of the Empire." Said Nabe

"The war year lasted 7 years throughout the continent involving two armies. The Sorcerer Empire against The Slane Unity army." Said Momon

"If your Emperor above a god as you say than how come it took seven years." Said Kenji

"The war was gruesome as the Slane unity Army didn't fight Emperor Ainz directly but instead they went after his citizens in every city, every village, every home was attacked throughout the continent." Said Momon

"It sounds as if the forgotten attacked you." Said Kenji

"It was a bad time to live through." Said Momon

"Did you fight?" Said Kenji

"No I was barely 6 in the final year of the war, but these fought in the war." Said Momon

"How old are you two?" Said Kenji

"I'm 65." said Ren

"A lady doesn't disclose her age." Said Nabe

"She over a hundred." Said Ren

Nabe begins charging her magic and Ren pulls out his Lance. Momon hits them both on the head to stop.

"How did the war end?" Said Kenji

"The unity army lured Emperor Ainz away from Momon city rather E-Rantel at the time and started to attack the city. The city was mostly civilians trying to escape the war only guardian Enri and her husband grand alchemist Nefia were defending the city." Said Momon

"Why did they attack a city full of civilians?" Said Kenji

"Like you said it was as fighting the forgotten. They didn't care who they were. They only thing they cared was killing as many civilians as they could." Said Momon

"I was there with Alchemist Nefia healing people and defending a hospital. I tried to save as many as I could but there were so many injured." Said Nabe

"I was there as well helping maintain the battle line as they broke through the gate." Said Ren

"I was a child crying to be saved. I still can see people screaming for their lives." Said Momon

"What happened, why did they lose." Said Kenji

Momon stands and walks away from the camp and stares at the Moonlight.

"What did I do." Said Kenji

"It fine, we'll explain the rest of the story. This subject is quite heartbreaking when it heard by the survivors." Said Nabe

"The line were breaking and they were entering the city and they began to slaughter the civilians. We were going to lose the city but Team darkness wasn't going to let that happened. The first Momon was sick with disease but he and Lady Nabe don their gear to fight." Said Ren

"I remember it to this day. I was defending the hospital against a swan of attackers on my last bit of Mana then Momon runs ahead and kills them. He regroups the battle line and charged towards the enemy." Said Nabe

"I was beside him that was before I became the third member of team darkness and before I meet Silver. We had merely 3,000 troops with another 4,000 civilians charging at the enemy of 100,000 strong but we had team darkness leading us." Said Ren

"I saw Lady Nabe battle performance beside Sir Momon I fell in love with Lady Nabe. Her magic was beyond powerful as she shook the very heavens with her magic." Said Nabe

Ren and Nabe pause for dramatic effect. Kenji leans forward with eyes wide open wondering what going to happen next.

"We fought like wild Animals but we were simply outnumbered. Momon and Nabe stood their ground in the middle of entire enemy army while we retreat. They fought and fought slaying thousands beneath their feet. Team darkness bought enough time for Emperor Ainz to arrive with his army to defeat the Slane unity army." Said Ren

"At a heavy price. The battled won and the Empire future secured, but as Emperor Ainz flew down to thank Momon...Momon passed away from his disease. Momon died standing up with his sword drawn staring at the sunset with his cape fluttering in the wind. I can still hear lady Nabe cries of pain that day. His wife Evileye was heartbroken for several months. She was in another city fighting unable to see her husband final moments." Said Nabe

"The First Momon death brought saved the Empire. The next year the Empire won the war and the Slane unity army imprisoned and a statue placed where Momon died. Names on his back by families of dead defenders. The year after that Climb became the 2nd Momon with First Nabe by his side. Few years after that I joined team darkness and 20 years later the first Nabe retired and this one became the second Nabe." Said Ren

"I understand why Sir Momon upset with me. What can I do to make amends" Said Kenji

"Be his student." Said Ren

"Really?! Will he accept me?" Said Kenji

"Worth a try." Said Nabe

Kenji gets up to ask Momon but Ren has a question.

"Hey, Kenji, so what type of magical device do you have to report to Lady Akio."

Kenji freezes like a deer in headlights.

"Whatever do you mean?" Said Kenji

"Kenji I'm 65 years old and I been through a lot so please hand over the device before I break you." Said Ren

Ken starts sweating bullets and pulls out a blue scroll with an eagle feather.

"Oh ok, here you go." Said Kenji

"How does it work?" Said Nabe

"Just put some Ki into the feather and start writing and it'll transfer the writing to another scroll." Said Kenji

"Oh, how fantastic it like [message] magic but more work." Said Nabe

Nabe begins writing in it to inform Lady Akio of their plot and doesn't mind since the Emperor has become Allied with them and will answer all of Kenji questions. Lady Akio replies with

"oh, well thank you."

Nabe hands it back to Kenji and he walks over to Momon. He bows towards Momon

"Um Sir Momon, I want to say I'm Sorry for bringing up such a topic, and I want to apologize for my unnecessary questions." Said Kenji

Momon places his hand on Kenji shoulder making him stand up.

"It fine, I don't blame you for the events of the past it just as the third Momon I have a lot to live up for so it just a reminder of the shadow I'm in." Said Momon

(Momon such a nice person)

"Sir Momon I have a request." Said Kenji

"What is it?" Said Momon

"Can I be your student?" Said Kenji

Momon grabs him by the collar lifting him off the ground and brought him to eye level.

"You know the importance of me having a student, right." Said Momon

"I do not Sir Momon." Said Kenji

"It means that'll I'll be retiring and picked you as my successor." Said Momon

"I didn't...mean to...offend you, but I need power to defend Lady Akio!" Said Kenji

Momon let go and drops him onto the ground. Kenji begins to breath normally again. Momon picks up Kenji standing him on both his feet and pulls out one of his swords and hands it to Kenji not letting go of the handle.

"Alright Kenji, I'll teach but you're not my successor, do you understand. My position as Momon is comparable to Emperor Ainz. The first Momon won the people's hearts so it my duty to continue his legacy and protect the people."

"Yes, Sir Momon! I thank you for the opportunity!" Said Kenji

"Good so I'll test your basic strength and speed and judge your level of power so try to lift my sword." Said Momon

Momon lets go of his sword and Kenji at once falls onto his knees due to the enormous weight of the sword.

"Kenji stand up and lift the sword above your head." Said Momon

Kenji tries standing up but the weight of the sword keeps him on his knees. Momon picks up the sword saving Kenji.

"Well you failed the strength test quite badly." Said Momon

"I can believe that your sword weighs that much! You make it seem so easy." Said Kenji

"My armor weighs more than my swords." Said Momon

"How can you even move?!" Said Kenji

"A lot of training even teenagers can lift my sword to their chest." Said Momon

"I weaker than a teenager. My pride has been hurt quite badly hearing those words, sir Momon." Said Kenji

"Don't worry about it since we train the kids at a young age with various magic items to develop their muscles." Said Momon

You said you're the weakest Momon so far but I can't image how strong the first one was." Said Kenji

"The first Momon could defeat the Emperor but that never happened since they became friends, anyway now for the speed test." Said Momon

Momon pulls out a gold coin and puts it in his hand.

"The speed test is where you place the coin on the palm of your hand beside your waist and drop it. While it is falling, you must draw your sword and cut the coin before it hits the ground. I'll shall show you."

Momon flips his hand dropping the coin and pulls out his sword cutting the coin three times before it touches the ground. Kenji inspects the coin seeing it cut into three rectangles.

(Impossible! I only saw one swing.)

"Your turn Kenji." Said Momon

Momon places a coin in Kenji hand. Kenji ready himself, he drops the coin and by the time he grabs his sword the coin already hit the ground.

"Slow and weak Kenji, but if you're willing to learn I'll shall teach you." Said Momon

Kenji kneels before Momon

"I'll do anything to become strong!"

"You might die but are you still willing." Said Momon

"Yes! To my final breath!" Said Kenji

"Hahahahaha, I'm can feel your resolve Kenji so starting tomorrow you are my student." Said Momon

"Thank you... Master!" Said Kenji

Ren and Nabe pov

"While Momon does, his tests should we contact Emperor Ainz." Said Ren

"We should." Said Nabe

Nabe pulls out the cauldron and contacts Emperor Ainz. A few moments later Emperor Ainz appears from the cauldron.

"Yes, team Darkness, do you have more information for me." Said Ainz

"We have learned about the other living races that inhabit this continent." Said Nabe

"There are other races beside humans." Said Ainz

"Yes Emperor, they are also being affected by the forgotten." Said Ren

"Tell me in further detail." Said Ainz

"Yes Emperor, the Elves betrayed the two kingdoms during the battle of red and joined forces with the forgotten." Said Nabe

"Umm that is interesting, it seems like the forgotten aren't just mindless creatures." Said Ainz

(Someone might be controlling them.)

"The dwarves have to been killed off but there might be a small group still alive in some tunnels." Said Ren

"I'll ask for some dwarven members of government that could aid in their reconstruction of their kingdom." Said Ainz

"The beast men rather beast people have close themselves off from the other nations and are on a defensive battle against the forgotten." Said Nabe

"Were they involved in the war?" Said Ainz

"No Emperor." Said Ren

"I'll leave them be for now till I have more information." Said Ainz

"The demons seem very civilized but are currently having infighting between two factions. The dragon faction lead by the last dragon wishes for death on everyone while the serpent faction wants peace with the races." Said Nabe

"I see, I'll ask for some demons to join the expedition as well." Said Ainz

"Those are all the races we have to report Emperor." Said Ren

"What about non-living races or monster races." Said Ainz

"They didn't tell us anything about those races and we forgot to ask. I assume they wouldn't care about the undead or monster races so please forgive us Emperor Ainz." Said Nabe

"It fine but if you do find out please inform me." Said Ainz

"Yes, Emperor Ainz!" Said Nabe

"Anything else to report?" Said Ainz

"No Emperor Ainz." Said Ren

"Ok, I few days I shall send the adventures ahead of the expedition force. They shall arrive in one month time." Said Ainz

"Yes Emperor. The adventures shall be great help." Said Nabe

"Good work so far, contact me when you have discovered more information." Said Ainz

"Yes Emperor." Said Nabe

Ainz disappears back into the cauldron. Momon and Kenji return to the camp.

"So how was the tests?" Said Ren

"He failed them all but I agreed to teach him." Said Momon

"Where is he?" Said Ren

"I told him to cut a tree with his sword to build some of his strength." Said Momon

"We'll all this talking of training making me sleepy so let's get sleep and hope the next town has some people in it." Said Nabe

"But we don't have to sleep since we have the magic item." Said Momon

"Momon take it off and go to sleep these beds are really comfortable." Said Nabe

"Agreed." Said Ren

"Oh, ok expect you Kenji, keep cutting that tree then you can rest." Said Momon

"Yes Master!" Said Kenji

Next morning in the Empire, in the Elven kingdom. A small Elf girl kicks open a door from inside a tree. Two dark Elven females in black and white maid outfits follow the young girl.

"Your highness please reconsider and stay in the kingdom." Said Eisd

"No Emperor Ainz has order us to meet him in Narazick so Stop telling me to reconsider!" Said Aura

"But please, understand your highness. Until matters are completely you cannot leave. Please Queen Aura, please reconsider." Said Revel

"No I made my mind up and Mare! Hurry up!" Said Aura

"But sister, I don't want to go… I'll get seasick." Said Mare

"Can't king Mare stay to help with affairs." Said Eisd.

"Ehhh I'll have to do all the work." Said Mare

"Yes, your majesty but I'll make your favorite meals." Said Ravle

"Really!" Said Mare

"No, Mare we are leaving!" Said Aura

"aw." Said Mare

Mare begins to walk with his head down. The two elf maids grab their feet and continue to beg for them to stay. Aura whistles and two of her pets appear in front of them.

"Please Queen Aura and King Mare please take us since we don't want to leave your side. You're the only royal family in the Elven kingdom so we want to ensure your safety." Said Esid

"Ugh fine." Said Aura

The two maids hop on Aura pet wolf and they head towards Narazick.

In the Forest of tob

A large blue bug stands before an army of Lizardmen and other demi human races.

"Warriors. of. Narazick. we. have. a. mission. but. this. is. a. volunteer. operation. so. those. who. wish. to. take part. step. forward." Said Coctuys

The army of demi humans take two steps forwards.

"Excellent. my. Warriors. Train. And. prepare. we. shall. leave. in. 13. days."

"Yes, Lord Coctuys!"

The army splits up and begin preparing for their operation.

[message]

(Emperor Ainz My goblin army have volunteered for the operation. How shall we train to fight our new enemy.)

(The forgotten needs a living host so distance attacks and quick group attacks should be best till I have new information.)

(Yes Emperor also can you send some guards to ensure my husband and little sister don't go. I almost lost them both during the war so I worry for their safety.)

(I understand, I'll send some death knights to watch them.)

(thank you Emperor Ainz and I'll see you in 13 days.)

[message ends]

Prison city

A young vampire walks out onto a balcony overlooking the city. She raises her arms up and inhales savoring the smell. She looks over her city of death and despair.

"I going to miss this place, but I get to reunite with my beloved Ainz, and Save him from Albedo!" Said Shalltear

She picks up a microphone with a piece of paper that says morning announcement.

"Good morning Slane prisoners, traitors, and war criminals. I have good and bad news for you all. The bad news, I the lovely Shalltear bloodfallen shall be leaving you for some time but your torture shall continue as planned. Good news, miss Lisa von Baratheon has had her 35th child yesterday so a round of applause for her. Emperor Ainz has seen it fit that Miss Lisa be pardon of her crimes so next week she'll live in a small estate where she shall live and will still be giving birth to replace the lives during the 7-year conflict. Ladies keep making child if you want to be freed." Said Shalltear

Two vampire brides enter Shalltear room

"Lady Shalltear, everything is prepared for your departure and Lord Kyouhukou is here as well."

"Ah excellent, bring him here I wish for the prisoners to meet their new warden while I'm away." Said Shalltear

"Yes, Lady Shalltear."

A vampire bride leaves the room and comes back with Kyouhukou.

"Good morning Lady Shalltear, how have you been?" Said Kyouhukou

"In doing just fine but I'm going to miss this place and my prisoner screams." Said Shalltear

"Don't worry about it, I shall record their terror when you return." Said Kyouhukou

"Thank you Kyouhukou and here the magic item that allows your voice to be heard throughout the city, I shall leave it in your care." Said Shalltear

Shalltear hands over the microphone to Kyouhukou whom bows to Shalltear as she leaves the room. Kyouhukou walks to the balcony and speaks.

"Greetings everyone, I'm your new warden while Lady Shalltear is away. I'm Lord Kyouhukou and you'll be in my care. I also have a special announcement... it is feeding time!" Said Kyouhukou

Hordes of cockroaches flood out of the tower running into the streets. Screams flow throughout the city with the pitter patter of feet from the cockroaches.

"Ladies do not worry my children will only take only a single bite and if you're pregnant they'll leave you alone but men beware they'll eat a limb off, but don't worried you'll be healed in 10 minutes so don't die." Said Kyouhukou

Shalltear enter a carriage and heads towards Narazick but she leaves Slowly enjoying the screams one last time.

"I'm going to miss this place." Said Shalltear

Narazick college

All walks of life attend the Narazick school as a decree by Emperor Ainz after the war. Momon city was the first to improved. Emperor Ainz wanted all children to come here for their educational training to allow other parts of the Empire to focus without worrying about the children. Narazick College teach all levels of education from kindergarten to college.

Narazick college has three core majors: warrior training, mage training, and marriage training (Albedo idea). The school led by headmaster Eugimed, he a tall muscular man with short brown hair and an orange suit with stripes. The teachers are the battle maids of Narazick with the former adventures of day old teaching the newer generations. Cz delta is the school favorite teacher, occasionally students will go uwah when surprised. Yuri Alpha is head teacher underneath the headmaster and enjoys her new position.

Narazick college auditorium

The auditorium has 3,000 college students wondering what going to happen. The students gossip about what going to happen. The headmaster walks onto the stage.

"Everyone be quiet." Said Headmaster

The students became quiet.

"I know you all heard Emperor Ainz announcement yesterday, but students aren't allowed to join the expedition." Said Headmaster

The students begin chatting to one another and you could hear their grievances against it.

"Settle down, I know you want to join but you're not allowed to go not matter how good you think you are." Said Headmaster

A student raises his hand

"Yes student, what is it."

The student stands addressing the headmaster

"Well headmaster it'll be a great opportunity to expand our learning environment."

The headmaster anger appears.

[sit down] the student sit down by force hearing the headmaster words.

"Listen this isn't a Field trip to the beach but a continent where people are being killed and having to kill their friends to survive. I have spoken with Emperor Ainz and student aren't allowed to join the expedition." Said Headmaster

The students stand in an uproar in protest.

[be quiet] the student at once shut up.

"Emperor Ainz has allowed a small group of 30 students to join, but only the seniors can participate and they seniors must pass the darkness test to join." Said Headmaster

The students start chatting again.

"We start testing in two days' so seniors be ready." The headmaster leaves the stage.

[Message]

(Emperor Ainz, I have told the students and the test shall begin in two days)

(Good headmaster Demigue, I'll excited to see who will pass.)

(Yes, Emperor all is according to your will.)

Throne room

Albedo hearing the statements of team darkness has begun moving resources and ships to the coastline for the expedition. She sits on the throne as she has earned the special permission by Ainz to do so. The Empire might has begun to move.

Albedo is ordering non-combat maids to relay messages to the different leaders across the empire.

"Lady Albedo, King Climb has begun sending volunteers to supreme city and so has Queen Draudillon." Said Sixth the maid

"Good what about the ship for the adventures, how is the progress." Said Albedo

"The ship is in its finally stage and will be done by tomorrow." Said Lumia

"Good and how long will it take to arrive to the continent?" Said Albedo

"The librarian said 3 weeks if they avoid storms and don't get lost." Said Fumie

"How about Emperor Ainz Ship?" Said Albedo

"The N.E.S Supreme is currently being loaded with troops and supplies." Said Sixth

"Good and how about the undead dragons?" Said Albedo

"They are currently being enchanted and so are the crates so any weather phenomenon will cause no problems." Said Lumia

"Excellent, I need you Sixth to relay a message to the dwarf kingdom to send anyone in government position." Said Albedo

"Yes, Lady Albedo!" Said Sixth

"Lady Albedo, Lord Coctuys army has begun moving to the coastline." Said Lumia

"Good, how many volunteers are their so far?" Said Albedo

"5,000 lady, Albedo and climbing." Said Fumie

[gate]

Emperor Ainz walks through a portal seeing Albedo giving orders to maids and minios alike. He hasn't seen this sight in such a long time, it makes him give a chuckle seeing such a nostalgic sight. Albedo heard Ainz laugh and stops working. Albedo runs over and jumps onto Ainz knocking him down.

"Hello my love! How are you?" Said Albedo

"Hello Albedo, I'm excellent but how are you with all this work." Said Ainz

"Never better it been a while that I work as overseer, and I missed it." Said Albedo

"Good to know but can you stand up. We have more work to do." Said Ainz

Albedo stands up and helps Ainz to his feet. Ainz sits on his Throne with Albedo by his side.

"The Empire Expedition force leaves in 13 days! I want everyone taking part of this to be ready before we leave!" Said Ainz

"Yes Emperor!"

(I wonder what this East continent has in store for us.)

Author here: sorry for taking so long but I cut the earlier version of this chapter because it wouldn't have gone well with the story. I had to start from scratch to write this chapters.

The next chapter shall be on April 17th. Please leave a review or message me feedback is welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later Emperor Ainz is in his study working out the finer details for the expedition. He is working on his arrival/victory speech.

"I Emperor Ainz have arrived to"  
(no I need a better start)  
"I have arrived to save the day"  
(No needs more impact)

(Knock knock), Ainz hid his notebook before answering  
"Enter."

Sebas enters the room with a small boy behind his leg. He was wearing a sailor outfit. He also had gray hair and blue eyes. The boy has a small tail with wings also some scales appearing on his body. The boy doesn't even look older than 8 years old. Sebas bows to his Emperor and so does the boy while holding Sebas leg.

"Hello Sebas, and boy do not fear me. I was there when you were born. Your father and I are great friends so please don't fear me." Said Ainz

The boy moves beside Sebas. He looked at Sebas and Sebas smiles back at him.

"Hello Godfather Ainz." Said the boy

"Hello Sebas Jr, how are you today?" Said Ainz

"I'm fine, how are you today?" Said Sebas Jr.

"I'm fine and how is your mother?" Said Ainz

"Mommy is doing great! she gives me a lot of hugs!" Said Sebas Jr

"Son please play with your toys. I have to discuss something with Emperor Ainz." Said Sebas

"Yes dad." Said Sebas Jr  
The kid went and sat in the corner and plays with a wooden toy shaped like a dragon.

"Please forgive his shyness Emperor Ainz. He doesn't have anyone to play with beside me and his mother."

"It's fine Sebas. So, what do you need to discuss?" Said Ainz

"Tuare wants to join the expedition to travel with me, but she also wants to bring the boy." Said Sebas

"I could allow it but I will only do it if you approve of it as well. They are your family Sebas." Said Ainz

"I need time to consider it Emperor Ainz." Said Sebas

"Take your time but we leave in less than two weeks." Said Ainz

"Yes Emperor, also how is Sir Momon doing. I miss our sparring sessions." Said Sebas

"He is doing quite well. Also, how many matches have both of you fought so far." Said Ainz

"100 matches Emperor Ainz. I have 99 wins and 1 loss." Said Sebas

"1 loss, I didn't know you lost." Said Ainz

"I gave him the first win. He may be a skilled sword fighter but he lacks hand to hand combat. Lord Cocytus and King Climb gave him weapon training but haven't taught him any hand to hand combat." Said Sebas

"Could you beat Momon if he used his swords?" Said Ainz

"Depends Emperor Ainz if we allowed to use martial arts and my own skills." Said Sebas

"Yes, you're both allowed to fight at full power." Said Ainz

"I would win Emperor Ainz but I would be wounded greatly especially if he uses that martial art." Said Sebas

"That berserk mode of his is quite the game changer, made by Climb and perfected by him. If he uses that in the east continent we may need to cancel the expedition and strengthen our forces to 90 and above." Said Ainz

"Speaking of which, will you be postponing the tournament?" Said Sebas

"Yes, till this matter is resolved but we'll have a ceremony before we leave." Said Ainz

"That's good to hear my son is a big fan of Ren." Said Sebas

"A lot of people are, but Sebas since you're here I have some questions regarding Ki since you're a monk." Said Ainz

"I'll try to answer to the best of my abilities to any questions you have." Said Sebas

"The east continent uses Ki instead of magic and are able to get it from the air around them instead of using Mana from their own Mana stores. Is there a way to cut it off and to access it?" Said Ainz

"Ki is pulled into the body by chi points throughout the body. The Ki acts similar to a circled river with a waterfall in the middle. The river flows naturally into it then turned into a waterfall but at the bottom it returns to a gentle stream ready to be used again." Said Sebas

"So, it not unlimited Mana but recycled Mana. Sebas if i overflowed the surrounding area with mana or Ki than could your chi points take damage. Said Ainz

"It a possibility Emperor Ainz." Said Sebas  
(If I use a high tier magic I could overwhelm them even if I try to help them.)

"Sebas can you regulate your Ki without damaging your chi points?" Said Ainz

"I can Emperor Ainz it takes mental control to regulate but after training it becomes second nature." Said Sebas

"I see so I should hold back till necessary." Said Ainz

"Emperor Ainz, your wisdom knows no bound to understand Ki so quickly." Said Sebas

"Nabe had forgotten to tell me about Ki so she called me again to explain about the Eastern continent magic." Said Ainz

"Emperor Ainz you still grasp it quite easily." Said Sebas

"Thank you Sebas but return to your wife. Your son is starting to fall asleep." Said Ainz

Sebas turns around seeing his son trying to keep his eyes open. Sebas picks him up and carries him in his arms.

"Emperor Ainz, I hope my son could be an excellent butler to your son." Said Sebas

With that Sebas bows and leaves the room.

(Cute kid for being in his 30s, demihumans grow up so slow, but he is Narazick first child. I wonder how Touch Me would react finding out that he was a grandfather. Also, how can I make a son if I don't have one to plant my seed.)

Few hours later a [gate] appeared  
Shalltear walked through the portal and at the same time Aura and Mare walked through the door.

"My beloved Ainz, how I have missed seeing your perfection." Said Shalltear  
Shalltear starts running over to hug him but Aura stop her in her tracks.

"Fake tits!" Said Aura

"Sister don't be mean." Said Mare

Shalltear stops and turns around seeing Aura.

"I'll destroy you pip squeak." Said Shalltear

"Please don't fight." Said Mare  
The elf maids agree while they cower in fear.

"Come on fake tits!" Said Aura

"Enough!" Said Ainz

The two bowed for forgiveness. Ainz forgave them both.

"Now that the both of you have calmed down. I want to hear your reports for your lands." Said Ainz

"Prison city birth rate is at a stable rate, and the lives lost during the 7-year massacre can be regained in 100 years without including the citizens of the empire repopulating. The women aren't harmed especially the pregnant ones as per your orders Emperor Ainz." Said Shalltear

"7 years of finding worms was such a pain. Especially the part where pandora actor became hero and had a statue made of him. I can hear his voice now about his performance." Said Aura

"Stay on topic Aura." Said Ainz

"Yes, Emperor Ainz!" Said Aura

"Shalltear what about the special meat for the beastmen and our forces that want human meat." Said Ainz

"The special meat from prison city is also a stable rate but if population increases so will the production but with healing magic we can heal lost limbs so we will have no problems for meat production. We even have an surplus of supplies just in case of an emergency." Said Shalltear

"Good work Shalltear, now Aura and Mare how are the Elfs security for the Expansion Zone." Said Ainz

" Emperor Ainz, The elves have secured several ideal zones for villages and will be ready for citizens to inhabit when the numbers go back up." Said Mare

"The elfs are also taming many monsters for the riders. Said Aura

"Good Aura and Mare, seems like the Slane Theocracy lands won't go without use once the population comes back up." Said Ainz

"Can we come back to living here Emperor Ainz." Said Shalltear

"Not yet, we still have many things to do before the Empire is self-running and it seems like you all are doing a good job with the tasks assigned to you. Continue to serve me well and you'll be back in Narazick in no time." Said Ainz

"Thank you Emperor Ainz!" Said The three

"The three of you return to your floors and organize your troops for the expedition." Said Ainz

"Yes Emperor Ainz!" Said the three

They bow and leave Ainz study. A few hours pass and another knock comes from the door.

"Enter."

Demiurge enters Ainz study under his disguise of headmaster. He bows and changes his appearance to his original form of a lean demon with a metal tail.

"Demiurge, what brings you here today." Said Ainz

"Greetings Emperor Ainz, I came to inform you my demons have begun moving to the coastline and the battle maids wish to join the expedition." Said Demiurge

"Excellent and I shall allow them to join if they can find replacements to teach their classes." Said Ainz

"Yes, Emperor I shall inform them. Also, the holy kingdom agreed to send defenders and our Elder lichs we be doing paperwork and organizing the Empire while we are away." Said Demiurge

"Excellent Demiurge, and I want to hear your opinion on the forgotten." Said Ainz

"In my opinion Emperor Ainz this enemy sounds quite troublesome." Said Demiurge

"Explain." Said Ainz

"The forgotten take any living host of any kind since they took the jade king and he became even more powerful that answers a few questions about them about enhancing their hosts power, but the real question is do they take memories as well. If they do than any living volunteer we send shall be a major information leak if they become forgotten." Said Demiurge

"That would be troublesome so the use of undead shall be the key factor in the upcoming war but also our movements will be limited as well." Said Ainz

"I recommend we use undead to advance while any living troops are used to stabilize the two kingdoms and defeat any pockets of resistance." Said Demiurge

"Good plan but I am worried about the higher classes that might defeat our weak undead. There is also the jade king, he might be strong enough to fight me since tiers and levels don't apply to them." Said Ainz

"My demons should also fight with the undead since they have fire around their bodies so it's highly unlikely they'll be taken over." Said Demiurge

"Probably but right now it only a guess until we can get ahold of one." Said Ainz

Yes we should ask Team darkness if they could capture one and try to teleport it to Narazick for testing." Said Demiurge

"I'll contact them so prepare for testing." Said Ainz

"Yes Emperor!" Said Demiurge

Demiurge leaves Ainz study as he pulls the cauldron out to contact Nabe. A few seconds later Nabe answers and she seems to be running away.

"What's happening Nabe?" Said Ainz

"Hello Emperor, were just running away." Said Nabe

"Why?" Said Ainz

"Well...

Earlier today

Team darkness continued their journey seeking for a living town. Kenji was exhausted from his training last night and is resting on Silver. They traveled throughout the day till they found a town. The town seemed very lively compared to the other ones. Nabe changed her appearance to have dark hair and brown eyes without her pointy elf ears. Momon was quite sad with that change.

"Ren what do you see." Said Momon

"Well their people for one but they seem unfazed by the lack of resources and it seems like their celebrating something." Said Ren

"We should wake Kenji, this might be a lords home." Said Nabe

"Agreed." Said Ren  
Ren slaps Kenji several times waking him up and kicks him off of Silver.

"What happened! Are we under attack?!" Said Kenji

"No you idiot but we finally found a town with people." Said Ren  
Ren hands him the telescope. Kenji stands up seeing the town. He looks around seeing the sign of the town name.

"This town belongs to Lord Wen. He is the only son of the shogun to survive the battle of red. If we could get on his good side we could speak with the king and shogun." Said Kenji

"What's a shogun?" Said Nabe

"He leads all military affairs in the kingdom and he is the right hand man to the king." Said Kenji

" He is an important person then and is there anything we can give to him to speak with the king." Said Momon

"Anything worth of value, he a corrupt son but he admires women above anything else." Said Kenji

"Does he have 10 wives?" Said Ren

"Yes he does." Said Kenji

"Really? I was only joking." Said Ren

"Oh, but it is true." Said Kenji

"We could ask one of the towns women to help us but who can we ask?" Said Nabe

"Hey if he loves women... what about we give him Nabe?" Said Ren

Everyone turns to look at Nabe but she already gone.

"Where did she go?! Damn elves! Get out here now Nabe!" Said Ren

"What's our plan now?" Said Kenji

Momon places his hand on Kenji shoulder with a strong grip.  
"Hey Kenji, with some makeup you look like a girl and your voice can pass off as a girl." Said Momon.

Ren and Silver circle him so he doesn't run away.  
"What do you mean master?" Said Kenji

"Don't worry about it Kenji just relax. It'll just last a few moments." Said Momon  
Women's clothes and makeup fell from the sky landing on Kenji.

"Master, don't do this." Said Kenji

"Sorry but it is for the greater good." Said Momon

Momon and Ren tackle him to the ground and began undressing him. Putting women's clothes and makeup on him. After a few minutes, Sir Kenji disappears and Miss Kikyo appeared.

"My pride and dignity gone in an instant. Lady Akio please forgive me since I can't get married anymore." Said Kikyo

"Quit your complaining!" Said Ren

"Listen Kenji, I mean Kikyo just get any information from him and get an audience with the king." Said Momon

"What happens if he wants me." Said Kikyo

"Ren will be hidden close by to prevent any accidents so don't worry." Said Momon

"How about Miss Nabe?" Said Kikyo

"She'll reappear in the city and ask around to get information." Said Momon

"I really don't like miss Nabe." Said Kikyo

"Now you know how I feel." Said Ren

Kenji pov

The three start moving into the town and are stopped by two guards. The men point their spears towards Kikyo.

"Who are you three?" Said guard

Momon grabs their spearhead and crushes them in his hand.

" take us to your Lord, we have business to discuss. We even brought this beautiful woman as a gift." Said Momon

"Yes Sir! right this way!" Said a guard

The guards start escorting them to the Lords house. They enter the town and the difference was staggering compared to the other lifeless places. The people were quite curious seeing a large man in full gear especially since Momon's armor type hasn't been seen in this continent. People thought he was a golem of some sort because of his usual appearance and him following a beautiful woman. Momon removes his helmet and removes his sweat from his forehead. The people curiosity rose even more especially the women seeing a handsome man. The woman start to flock to Momon separating him from Kikyo.

Kikyo arrives at Lord Wen estate.  
( Lord Wen's home is much nicer than Lord Akio home but Lord Akio isn't getting his dad's money to keep it running. Poor lady Akio, I'll send money as soon as possible.)

She turns around to speak with Momon but he disappeared. She looks left and right to look for him but no sign of him. The guards from earlier decided to make a move on Kikyo but a large white lance appears from nowhere whacking them over them head knocking them out cold.

"You ok pretty lady?" Said Ren

Kikyo jumps on Ren hugging him with tears running down his face.  
"Sir Ren...thank you for saving me." Said Kikyo

"Ok, just get off of me. Go in and get this guy to give us an audience with the king." Said Ren

"Yes Sir Ren but what about the others?" Said Kenji

"Momon is dealing with a bunch of hungry women and Nabe has found a bar." Said Ren

"Sounds like they're having fun." Said Kikyo

"Just shut it and get to work while I hide the bodies." said Ren

Ren tosses the bodies onto Silver and disappears from sight. Kikyo enters his home and a few servants stop him. Kikyo explains she is from Lord Akio and came to deliver urgent news. The servants leave to get Lord Wen. A servant appears to announce Lord Wen and few seconds later he turned the corner. He is a middle aged man with a normal face but he has a thin bread that descends to his chest. His robes are in perfect condition and the estate is flawless compared to Lord Akio which is crumbling every passing day.

"I'm Lord Wen ruler of these lands, why has an envoy from Lord Akio came to pay me a visit." Said Lord Wen

Kikyo puts her hands together and bows to Lord Wen.  
"Lord Wen, I came to deliver a message from Lord Akio. Seekers from another Continent have arrived in our lands and have agreed to aid us against the forgotten and shall arrive with a large army in four months on our lands so they wish an audience with the shogun and King." Said Kikyo

"A large army coming this way and will appear behind us while we are being attacked from the front. How can Lord Akio be such a fool!" Said Lord Wen

"But Lord Wen! Lord Aoi agreed as well in aiding these people. They could end the war!" Said Kikyo

"I would trust them less if they have a member of the onyx kingdom backing them up. Those war mongering fools, I must deal with these seekers immediately." Said Lord Wen

"Why your lordship!? They wish to aid us and even their Emperor gave us his word to aid us." Said Kikyo

"Their Emperor showed up? I find that highly unlikely but described this Emperor to me." Said Lord Wen

"Well he is a… skeleton." Said Kikyo

"He a monster! So a monster is leading his army of monsters here! How stupid are you people?! Can't you see it a ploy to kill us or enslave us and to use us as fodder against the forgotten." Said Lord Wen

"A seeker killed a small army of forgotten by himself and another defeated a jade sage." Said Kikyo

"So they attacked a jade sage can't you see they are weakening us! I must inform my father to gather any troops and prepare to fend them off." Said Lord Wen

"But Lord Wen! They are helping us! Speak with a seeker and you can see for yourself that they are a peaceful, honest people." Said Kikyo

"Peaceful people!? Honest people! How can I trust them if you're not even a woman. I can see that apple in your throat from a mountain top. You must be trying to assassinate me. Guards! Guards!" Said Lord Wen

Guards start rushing in the courtyard surrounding Kenji.  
"Master where are you? Sir Ren where are you?" Said Kenji

Momon pov

Momon has become swarmed by women seeing his handsome face. Momon puts his helmet back on and hides his face. Momon looks around to find Kenji but he has disappeared. Momon tries to leave the crowd but the women won't let him.

"Excuse me ladies but I have to find my friends." Said Momon

"You're not going anywhere big man. We haven't found a good man in this town since the war. Know that we found a good strong man, not too young, not too old, just perfect. you're not leaving till we had a piece of you." Said a very hungry woman

(Lord Touch me, please guide me through lord Peroroncino ploy.)

"Ladies thank you for choosing me but I have someone I can't betray." Said Momon

The ladies go awww but a few jump on him trying to bring him down.  
"You're just a perfect man and we won't tell anyone about this even your woman so it'll be our little secret." Said a very hungry woman.

Momon jumps straight into the air getting out of the mob. He gently puts down the women on his back. Momon turns to see the mob of woman beginning to walk his way and so Momon starts to run. He runs around the town trying to lose them but a woman's ambition is quite scary. They cut him off at each turn and begin to close in on him. Momon see an opening and turns left hiding behind a wall where the women run past him giving him some breathing room.

"Hello master, what took you so long?" Said Kenji

Momon looks to see Kenji is surrounded by guards and know their pointing spears at him.

Nabe pov  
( poor Kenji but rather him than me. I wasn't going to be no bait.)

Nabe enters a bar seeing mostly people in combat gear. She takes a table and orders a glass of beer/sake on this continent. She takes the drink and finds it to have a sweet taste. A man takes a seat in front of her ordering more drinks for both of them. The man places his staff on the table between them.

The man has short red hair and a stern face. The aura he gives off is of a veteran warrior similar to Lord Aoi. The armor has battle scars and his face as well. His gear colored in red with a golden sun symbol on his chest.

(This man is much stronger than the man who fought against Momon. He left himself wide open for an attack but I can't find an opening. I have to be careful, I might lose if this becomes close quarters.)

"Such a kind man, what's your name." Said Nabe

"I'm lord Ryu of the Jade kingdom."  
His voice is coarse from giving orders.

"Oh a Lord, what can this one do to return the favor of buying drinks." Said Nabe

"Well you can drop the act for one and enjoy the drinks with me." Said Ryu

"The act?" Said Nabe

"I can sense your Ki and it is quite powerful. You might prove a challenge even for myself." Said Ryu

"Ok than, let me introduce myself. I'm Nabe from the Sorcerer Empire and alongside my companions have come to seek an audience with the king." Said Nabe

"So many questions miss Nabe, The first is where is this Empire of yours." Said Ryu

"Across the sea, it took us 7 months to get here." Said Nabe

"That's quite a feat, second question: why do you wish to speak with the king?" Said Ryu

"The Emperor wishes to aid your people against the forgotten so we wish to speak to the king and allow us an easy passage to the front lines." Said Nabe

"That seems too good to be true but a large army landing on our shores will be problematic even if you mean to help." Said Ryu

"We know but the Emperor wants to help so we will follow his wishes." Said Nabe

"He must be a good ruler for you to follow." Said Ryu

"He is." Said Nabe

"I understand your mission but I cannot allow anyone to meet the king, but I can give you some advice." Said Ryu

" is it a direct meeting with the king?" Said Nabe

"Not going to be that easy but miss Nabe, actions speaks louder than words." Said Ryu

"I see so you don't trust us either and our good faith or is there something wrong within the kingdom or the king." Said Nabe

"just some advice from a stranger." Said Ryu

Momon is seen running away from a group of women so Nabe drinks her cup and stands from the table.  
"Well seems like our discussion is done here, it was nice meeting you Lord Ryu." Said Nabe

"It was my pleasure miss Nabe but one request before you go." Said Ryu

"What would that be?" Said Nabe

"Fight me!" Said Ryu  
Ryu lifts his staff and tries to stab Nabe but she grabs the staff. Ryu is surprised that she caught the spear with her frail hands so he applies more force. Nabe surprised she losing in strength but she can't keep up this strength competition so she kicks the table up creating space between her and Ryu. She runs out of the building with Ryu chasing behind her. She following the large group of woman chasing Momon but Ryu cuts her off and attacks trying to remove her head but she ducks.

[wind strike]  
Nabe uses a knockback attack sending Ryu through a wall. He lands on his feet taking no damage from the attack. Nabe walks through the hole in the wall to see Kenji and Momon surrounded by guards.

"Oh, hey guys! What have you been doing." Said Nabe

Ren pov

Ren sneaks in Lord Wen estate, at first he see Kenji speaking with Lord Wen but he decides to search the estate for any documents. Ren and Silver sneak around undetected finding the different wives rooms till they find the biggest room in the estate.

"Silver watch the door and alert me if anyone coming." Said Ren

Ren begins searching the room starting at a drawer. He opens it to see a form of underwear maybe something else. the outfits in the east are very different. Ren keeps searching different drawers and he couldn't find anything besides clothes.

A girl gets up from underneath a blanket and taps Ren on the shoulder. Ren jumps away summoning his lance to defend himself but he see a girl around 13 years old.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" Said the girl

"Your Room so this isn't Lord Wen room." Said Ren

"No this is my room and who are you." Said the girl

"Oh, I just got lost so if you can point me to Lord Wen room that'll be great." Said Ren

"No because you're staying with me or I'm screaming." Said the girl

A vein pops on Ren head.  
"Why would I leave?" Said Ren

She points to Silver  
"Because I want to pet it." Said the girl

"Oh you can pet him he enjoys being petted." Said Ren. Silver gives Ren a glare and so does Ren.

The girl goes up to Silver petting him against the grain. By petting his fur the opposite direction it caused the hair to stand up. Silver was getting upset and wanted to bit her head off.

"How about you pet me as well since I am furry." Said Ren

Ren picks up his hat showing off his cat ears. The girl leaves Silver and pets Ren head very roughly.

"Hey girl what's your name?" Said Ren

"Oh I'm Lady Yuki and Lord Wen is my uncle."

"Where is your father?" Said Ren

"He passed away so my uncle takes care of me now. I just want to leave so I can meet my grandfather." Said Yuki

"Is your grandfather the shogun." Said Ren

"Yeah but I haven't seen him since father's passing." Said Yuki

She stops petting Ren and sat down beside him.  
"What's wrong Yuki." Said Ren

"I miss my father and I wish uncle would play with me but he just ignores me. I want to go see grandfather." Said Kokuge

"I could take you if you want." Said Ren  
Yuki begins to tear up and hugs Ren. Ren surprised at the action just stands there with a young girl crying in his arms.

"Can you pet my hair?" Said Yuki

Ren pets her head for a few minutes and Yuki stands up.

"You're a good person and you have promised to take me to meet grandfather." Said Yuki

"I promise you on my name and title that I'll take you to see him." Said Ren

Yuki had a warm smile on her face.  
"You're the best. Maybe grandfather will allow me… to marry you." Said Yuki  
(Well I'm 65 and if the other two heard this I could go to jail.)

"Explore your options first." Said Ren

Yuki was shocked hearing that answer so she stomped her foot landing on Ren tail. Ren in pain lunges towards Yuki knocking her down. She screams in terror having Ren on top of her. Ren realizes what he was doing and tries to stop her screaming and Silver tries pulling on her dress to drag her away, But the room door slides open showing Lord Wen shocked expression of seeing a beast person on top of his niece with her dress open while a giant wolf is pulling on her dress exposing her waist.

"I know this may look bad but I can explain if you just let me." Said Ren

"Guards! Kill them all!" Said Lord Wen

Guards begin rushing Ren and Silver so Silver grab Ren by the collar and burst through the thin wooden walls.

"Are you hurt Yuki?! Did they do things to you?!" Said Wen

"I'm fine uncle but I want him to take responsibility for his actions." Said Yuki

Lord Wen jumps to conclusions  
"A large reward to whoever captures that man who deflowered my niece!" Said Lord Wen

"Uncle he promised to take me away." Said Yuki

"He wanted you to elope! Double the reward if you bring him with broken legs!" Said Wen

Present Moment

"That is what happened Emperor Ainz. An unlucky situation." Said Nabe  
A arrow flies past Nabe's head hitting the caludon.

"Momon sacrifice yourself! They want you more!" said Ren

"So let me understand this, in the span of 30 minutes, you three have become wanted criminals against an entire nation!" Said Ainz

"It wasn't our fault Emperor Ainz but we learned a lot that could benefit us." Said Nabe

Ainz emotions are being suppressed but he couldn't handle the situation so he turns off the caludon.

"Emperor Ainz...he hanged up. Lady Nabe is going to get mad at me." Said Nabe

"Don't worry about it just run till they stop chasing us. Kenji keep up or you'll really become someone wife." Said Momon

"Master please don't leave me behind." Said Kenji

(Few hours later) Team darkness lost the angry mob chasing them.

"Hey, Kenji, what is your currency called?" Said Ren

Kenji is out of breath while the others are unphased by the hours of running.  
"We use coins called suns after the gold king emblem of a sun." Said Kenji

"I bet you 100,000 suns that my bounty is the highest. How about you two?" Said Ren

"I'll take up on that bet. I fought with someone close to the king. He probably was a royal guard." Said Nabe

"Mine is probably the highest since the women are willing to lie to make me take responsibility for doing something to them." Said Momon

"Lord Wen probably wants my head. He probably will jumped to conclusions about me taking advantage of his niece and she also wants me to come back." Said Ren  
(I left my hat in her room. That was my favorite hat.)

Team darkness started to laugh amongst themselves while Kenji waited and thought about when he was going to get his gear back so he could stop dressing as a woman. Momon pulled out his gear from his cape and they begin to discuss what they learned.

"I learned something is wrong with the gold king but I don't know more since Lord Ryu didn't give any details but he did advise we fight the forgotten instead going straight to the king." Said Nabe

"Did you say Lord Ryu!?" Said Kenji

"Yeah, who is he?" Said Nabe

"He is one of the best fighters ever! He is one of the 5 dragons that helped defeat the forgotten king. He has beaten a class 5 forgotten by himself. They call him the talon of the dragon for his speed." Said Kenji

"Nabe, when you met him do you think you could have beaten him?" Said Momon

"In close quarter I would lose but with distance... I wouldn't be sure I would win." Said Nabe

"We got to keep in mind just in case he becomes an enemy." Said Momon

"What else did he say Nabe." Said Ren

"He could sense my Ki and he said that I could provide him a challenge. He left himself defenseless while we spoke but I couldn't find an opening to attack." Said Nabe

"Leave the fighters to me and Ren. Nabe, I don't want you getting hurt so please be more cautious." Said Momon

Nabe looked anyway slightly blushing but Momon was too much in thought to see Nabe expression.

"What about you Momon? What did you learn?" Said Ren

"I learned the man to woman ratio is favoring women. The women are deprived of men and I think establishing a church of perperchico would ease their tensions. What about you Ren?" Said Momon

"I learned that the shogun has family issues. One of his sons had a daughter but he couldn't deal with the loss so he sent his granddaughter to his other son to take care of her. The daughter named Yuki admits Lord Wen is a scumbag and wants to be reunited with her grandfather." Said Ren

"Hey Ren you didn't do anything to her, right." Said Nabe

Ren begins sweating.  
"Whatever do you mean?" Said Re

"Well, when we were being chased I heard a lot of people shout that you deflowered her and you should take responsibility." Said Nabe

"I didn't do that! It was accident!" Said Ren

Momon grabs Ren bringing him to eye level.  
"So it did happen." Said Momon

"She step on my tail so I reacted by knocking her down and Lord Wen came in jumping to conclusions." Said Ren

Momon puts him on Silver and didn't try to kill him. Nabe was disappointed for not seeing Ren's head go through a tree.

"So what's our plan?" Said Kenji

"Well we could take the girl to the shogun or fight the forgotten… hey Kenji where do you fight the forgotten." Said Momon

"At the jade kingdom capital city, Heaven city." Said Kenji

"Isn't the forgotten king healing at the jade city." Said Nabe

"The battle of red was at the capital city. The two kingdoms have defensive lines before heaven city. The gold kingdom doesn't go in the city but prevents them from leaving. The onyx kingdom sends troops in trying to find the forgotten king and finish him off." Said Kenji

"Can't the forgotten bypass your defensive lines and enter your lands without much resistance." Said Ren

"Heaven city is at the halfway point of the jade kingdom so the lands between the kingdom's border to heaven city is called the hunting zone. We have many bases and scouts ensuring no forgotten enter the two kingdoms lands but with our numbers on the decline we can't stop every group of forgotten that get through." Said Kenji

"That's why the onyx kingdom wants to end it now while the gold kingdom wants to build their numbers." Said Nabe

"So if we end it or delay the forgotten king revival we'll have a lot of leeway at the negotiation table." Said Momon

"We could also get the other races to help or try to get the king to listen." Said Ren

"Emperor Ainz did order us to get a forgotten for study." Said Nabe

"It seems like we're going to heaven city. So Kenji lead the way." Said Momon

"Yes master but it'll take almost 3 months by foot." Said Kenji

"Don't worry I have that covered." Said Ren

Ren goes into his bag and pulls out some small stone horses that fit in his hand. He puts them onto the ground and Nabe puts some mana into them. A few moments later the small horses grow to incredible size surpassing Silver size and weight.

"Excuse me Sir Ren what are these?" Said Kenji

"These are stone war horses. They can run until you say stop or if their destroyed. These horses can cut a 3 month journey into 2 weeks if we don't stop."

"Why were we walking if we had these?" Said Kenji

"Emperor Ainz wanted us to make good relationships with your people but after today's adventure that'll seem unlikely so aiding against the forgotten seems our best bet." Said Momon

"Just hop on Kenji or we'll be leaving you behind." Said Ren

"What about you sir Ren?" Said Kenji

"Silver here is much faster than those horses and he has the magic item that negates exhaustion so keep up slowpokes." Said Ren

Team darkness plus one mount up and begin traveling to heaven city. What awaits them at heaven city you'll have to find out next time!

The next chapter will be in two but if I finish early I'll post it earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

The arrival

Emperor Ainz stands atop his boat overlooking his fleet of 40 ships. The ship sizes range from 400 to 800 feet while Emperor Ainz ship is 1000 feet long. Emperor Ainz picks up a microphone to speak to his fleet.

"Citizens of the Empire! Today is the day we travel to aid our Sister continent! I here dub this fleet the Empire Expedition force!" Said Ainz

Cheers erupt from the fleet as they are ready to set sail. Cheers erupt from the coastline as the citizens say goodbye to their loved ones not knowing if they'll return.

"In a few months, we'll be in a different continent aiding our brethren in their time of need against an enemy that'll fight till the end. The people who die will have their names etched on my ship to forever remember your service, but I expect no names to be written on my ship! I want all of you to return alive!" Said Ainz

People begin Cheering saying "Emperor Ainz!"

"All ships set sail!" Said Ainz

The Navy begins to move forward while 10 undead dragons fly overhead each towing 20 large containers of personnel and resources. Ainz sits on a chair on the deck looking at to sea.

"Here I come." (Feels like a dlc just came out. I wonder if I can control these forgotten.)

1 week later

Team darkness are mere hours away from Heaven City but are waiting for Nabe to finish applying her makeup. She is currently sitting behind a tree applying her makeup.

"Nabe hurry up for the love of the supreme beings!" Said Ren

"You can't rush perfection especially since first impressions are vital." Said Nabe

Kenji sits beside Momon

"Master I mean no offense but how do you deal with these two?" Said Kenji

"Patience, a heart of gold, and a small amount of violence." Said Momon

"Small amount of violence?" Said Kenji

Martial art

[death door]

The opposite effect of lion heart. The user emits his/her bloodlust in an area of effect. The stronger the user bloodlust the stronger it potency and larger range.

Kenji fainted from fear being right next Momon but the other two stopped their bricking and were ready to leave.

"Thats how I deal with them." Said Momon

Momon looks beside him to see Kenji has fainted. Momon takes a deep breath in and out.

(I never get a break do I.)

Momon picks up Kenji and places him on his horse. He walks over to his horse and mounts up.

"Hey Momon . . . he was our guide. How are we supposed to get there." Said Ren

Momon dismounts and walks to the tree. He lifts it out of the ground and begins to squeeze till it snaps in half.

"Are you ok Momon?" Said Nabe

"Yes, just some pent-up anger. We'll wait for Kenji to wake up and continue to Heaven City." Said Momon

"Oh by the way the guild master called and she was mad that you didn't pick up." Said Ren

Momon picks up one half of the tree and beings crushing it.

(I never do get a break.)

Coastline

A smaller blue Momon is looking through the telescope. A ship 200 feet long is arriving on the eastern continent.

"Mrs. Momon I see land and Sir Momon ship on the beach also a group of warriors. They seem to be awaiting us."

"Gentleman we are here! Time to roll out the red carpet and greet our guest." Said Evileye

"Yes, Guild Master!"

The ship touches shore and 10 Momon's of various sizes and colors jump off the ship landing in the sand and one pulls out a red carpet throwing it out before the ship. Mages start floating down while rogues and hunters open the ship hatch in the bow and more adventures start walking out, 500 of the Empire's best adventures arrive in the eastern continent. Evileye floats down landing on the carpet. She begins to walk forward to the troops and they step aside to show Lord Akio sitting down beside a table. Evileye sits beside lord Akio.

"I was told to expect you Adventures today but I never image so many. I also did not expect so many Sir Momon's and a vampire to arrive on my shore, but I welcome you to our land." Said Lord Akio.

Lord Akio bows to Evileye and Evileye bows back.

"Thank you for greeting us Lord Akio. I'm Evileye von Momon the guild master of these adventures. we have been fully informed of the situation by Emperor Ainz. We have brought resources to help your land flourish and we shall station adventures to protect your people." Said Evileye

"You have my deepest thanks Lady Evileye, but pardon my confusion. I thought there was one Sir Momon so why are there so many?" Said Lord Akio

"The first Momon rather my husband was an adventurer so when he died the adventures don replicas of his armor to honor his memory." Said Evileye

"I see but what of those men over there?" Said Lord Akio

Evileye turns to see a group of mages

"Those are mages or sages in your continent. So they don't wear heavy gear but they carry pieces of his gear." Said Evileye

"You must have been a very lucky lady to marry such a man." Said Lord Akio

"Well enough about me we should get going and prepare the forward base for Emperor Ainz arrival." Said Evil

"Of course, so please follow me and my men will help bring in the supplies." Said Lord Akio

"No need we can do it ourselves and we will begin meeting up with Momon shortly to assess the situation." Said Evileye

"What do you mean?" Said Lord Akio

"Don't worry about it and just focus on matters right now." Said Evileye

An adventure whispers something to Evileye and she starts to leave. She bows to Lord Akio and returns to the ship.

"Guild master we can teleport to Team Darkness's location and team 1 through 4 are ready to aid them." Said a random warrior

"Good but secure this location first and contact Team darkness if they need aid." Said Evileye

"I did and Ren said: Momon was busy breaking stuff so call later."

"Ren answered and not Momon and what did he mean breaking stuff!" Said Evileye

"I don't know Guild master. He just ended the message after I heard a loud snap."

Evileye stops walking and begins shouting orders

"Tell teams 1 through 10 to begin teleporting to Team darkness location now!"

Adventures start forming up to prepare for an onslaught.

(Those damn idiots! If he ruins my husband's gear I'm going to break that man apart!)

Heaven City

The city that holds the forgotten king have been slowly gathering forces and maturing them making them stronger. The forgotten are protecting the king. While the kingdoms assumed they would stay till he healed, won't they.

The city enclosed by the two kingdoms. The onyx kingdom 20,000 forces are lead by a indomitable warrior called the mountain. The gold kingdom 15,000 forces are lead by spear master Viper. The two are the first and only line of defense against the forgotten. 35,000 thousand troops are the only ones standing between the forgotten and their homes.

Onyx camp

A soldier runs into a tent with the mountain taking a nap.

"Leader Mountain! The forgotten are attacking and have broken our lines at the city gate and are coming towards us!"

He awakes form his nap standing at 6'6 pulling out a halberd from underneath his bed.

"Why are you scared? This is the opportunity I was looking for to kill them all!"

Gold camp

The viper is having tea were he can here screams coming from the frontline. He runs outside to see the forgotten climbing up the wall and killing his troops.

"Everyone defend the wall!"

Troops stay rushing to their positions on the wooden wall throwing spears and slashing at any forgotten climbing the wall.

"Everyone fight! We won't fall here! We must get reinforcements! Fire a signal art!

A troop shots a red ball of fire into the air. He expects his reserve troops to signal back but he spots more forgotten coming his way.

(Looks like this might be the end- "but I'm going to kill them all before I do!"

"1st unit defend the wall! 2nd unit form a defensive line!"

Viper splits up his troops and charges at the forgotten coming from the rear.

Both camps have begun fighting this onslaught of the forgotten. The one commanding these forces is a class 6 forgotten and an elven warrior. The two are on the city wall overlooking the battlefield.

The forgotten class 6 body seems twisted and his own flesh is rejecting whatever is in his body. His skin looks like stone and bones are exposed throughout his body. The forgotten looks more human than monster if you can call him human.

The Elven warrior has a stern face with short white hair. The warrior has two swords beside his waist and a staff on his back.

"Seems like these humans are stronger than I guessed. I think it's time that the elves are introduced as our allies." Said the Class 6

"I shall bring the elves into this fight. Please tell the princess to not look out of her window."

"Of course, Leo, I value our relationship so please be careful or her highness will be all alone."

The elf leaves and the class 6 drinks a glass of human blood with some fingers in it.

(The blood of a 40-year-old is a good year. I wonder if there are any strong people to consume since this body has begun to rot.)

The camps

"Incoming Class 4's!"

A large bloated forgotten burst through the walls of gold camp causing more forgotten to flood in. The class 4's vomit acid melting some troops into liquid. Viper troops on the wall have begun to retreat. Viper is forced to retreat to maintain his troops while they fall back into a better position. The troops make another line while slowly retreating towards the onyx camp.

"Incoming class 5's!

A forgotten appears behind the mountain slashing him in the back but the warrior refuses to let a mere flesh wound to stop him. The class 5's body is similar to a bird type creature. The creature arms are forced backwards making it seem like wings and bones are exposed leaving no flesh. Mountain has tried to push back the forgotten into the city but the sheer numbers and powerful classes are pushing them back towards gold camp.

"Men retreat towards onyx camp!" Said Viper

"Men fall back to the gold camp!" Said Mountain

Mountain and viper rally their remaining troops but they are being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers and brute strength.

"Viper I see you needed our help. Don't worry I'll save us all." Said Mountain

"I didn't need any help. I saw your camp and decided to pay a visit and I brought some friends."

Viper is knocked down by a class 4 and the forgotten tries to stomp on him but he was able to block the attack with his spear. The spear starts cracking underneath it weight. Mountain tries to help but a class 5 got in his way.

"We can't die here or the kingdoms will fall! Everyone fight!" Said Viper

A lance flies through the air piecing the class 4 forgotten through the chest but it misses its heart. A large wolf lands on the class 4 then uses his enormous claws to remove the class 4's head. A warrior in Dark armor cuts the class 5 in half saving mountain from death. A woman above the battlefield began shooting lighting upon the forgotten. The troops seeing the tide of battle turn morale is steadily raised. The gold and onyx warriors start pushing the forgotten out and securing the middle territory of the camp. The fighting ended but it was a close victory and many were lucky to survive. Viper and Mountain walk up to the mysterious warriors.

"Thank you for aiding us in our time of need." Said Viper

"Yes, we are grateful for you saving us." Said Mountain

"Don't worry about it and get ready. This fight isn't over yet." Said Momon

"Second wave incoming!" Said Nabe

"Archers fire!"

Arrows begin to cover the sky and fall towards them.

"Take cover!" Said Ren

[gale winds]

Nabe summons powerful gust of wind deflecting the arrows.

"We'll explain who we are at a later date but now we must defeat the forgotten and secure the defensive line." Said Momon

"Yes, we'll defeat the remaining forgotten and secure the camps." Said Viper

"Yeah we have many troops spread out so we can't take another onslaught till we organize." Said Mountain

"Nabe don't let them get any closer!" Said Momon

"I'll go help them organize." Said Ren

[living forest]

A large forest appears before the camp as a wall before the second wave. The forgotten try entering it but branches and trees begin to move killing any who enter it. Mountain and Vipers troops start pushing an offensive to clear the remaining forgotten from the camps.

"I bought us some time but its not going to last." Said Nabe

"Good work Nabe. Go help anyone you can, I'll buy us some more time." Said Momon

Everyone splits up to regain control of the defensive line. Ren and Nabe start eliminating the forgotten in the camps while Mountain and Viper start organizing their remaining troops. Momon enters the living forest and exits on the other side standing before the forgotten army.

(I wonder where the leader is. He must be watching this somewhere)

Momon looks up to see the class 6 sitting on the wall.

"Come towards me and die." Said Momon

The forgotten hoard before him roar and charge towards Momon. Momon ready's himself for battle but the class 6 gently lands before him. The army stops moving and awaits orders.

"You trained them well. Are you the leader?" Said Momon

"Yes I am. I'm Sir Nastu...well I was but now people refer to me as a class 6 some call me 6."

(A class 6 forgotten so he's underneath the forgotten king.)

"Well 6 I'm Momon the 3rd. I suggest you retreat or I shall remove your head." Said Momon

"Is 3rd your rating or something else." Said 6

"It is a title not a rating. If you don't believe me you can walk over here to find out." Said Momon

"A tempting offer but since I'm a nice guy. I'll give you two options: fight and die or give me your body and die. Those are your options."

"My body? You can't have it since it is mine." Said Momon

"Well its yours for now but I'll have it. This body used to belong to a fire art user but his power has been fully absorbed and his body can no longer withstand my power so I need a new stronger body." Said 6

"If you need a stronger body you wouldn't want mine it very weak." Said Momon

"You're so modest but I can sense your Ki overflowing and its getting stronger with each passing second. Your body will suit me just fine so please do accept my offer. I don't want to damage my new body." Said 6

"Come get it." Said Momon

Fire Art

[ dragon breath]

6 bellows fire out of his mouth launching it towards Momon. 6 expected him to dodge but Momon stands still taking the attack head on. The fire explodes on impact into a burning inferno.

"I expected more of a challenge but I'll go claim my reward now. It'll be a little burnt but I can work with it."

6 starts walking toward the fire but Momon walks out of it without a single mark.

"Is that the best you can do. A little fire trick. I'll show you real fire." Said Momon

Sword skill

[consumption]

Momon swords begin consuming the inferno and have the blades of his swords becomes a solid red color as the fire is condensed into the blades.

"Entrainment before moving, what a good day!" Said 6

Fire art

[dragon talons]

6 arms burst into flames and talons take shape around his hands. Momon immense leg strength launches him forward and 6 launches forward as well and the to collide causing a large tornado of fire to appear around them. The two are locked in the tornado till one dies.

The forgotten army now march into the living forest cutting down the trees while elves shoot arrows over it. A few minutes later they tear down the forest. The forgotten expected to see humans running around fighting forgotten or in a position to defend themselves but a thick fog is in front of them. A little girl with a mask stands before them.

"Oh, are these the forgotten I heard so much about, I also see elves. I want them taken prisoner and kill every forgotten." Said Evileye

"Yes, guild master!"

voices echoed throughout the fog as Adventures start casting buffs in the fog.

[mountain strength]

[wind speed]

[immoveable mountain]

[increase mana]

[bird accuracy]

[maximize magic]

[iron skin]

[bronze skin]

[supreme protection]

[supreme speed]

[supreme strength]

[supreme magic]

[sage wisdom]

[river flow]

[soul increase]

[mind protection]

[haste]

[great fire protection]

[great lighting protection]

[great ice protection]

Evileye raises her hand into the air.

"Adventures! Who are we!"

"We are the Explorers of the unknown! We are the dream catchers! The hope givers! We are true Adventures!"

Evileye lowered her arm making the 200 adventures begin running out of the fog charging onto the forgotten. The elves begin shooting arrows at the adventures but the adventures raise their shields blocking the arrows. Viper and Mountains troops attack the flanks allowing the forgotten army to be in a pincer attack. The warriors with Momons armor charge into the forgotten battle lines. The warriors with the increased buffs easily knock down their first line allowing the hunters/rouges to dance around the warriors using bows and daggers in close combat. The mages following Nabe begin casting long range area of effect magic thinning the forgotten lines. The Adventures are using the forgottens numbers advantage against themselves.

The elf warrior Leo rushes Evileye seeing her as the leader. Ren and Silver block his path.

"You must be the leader of the elves." Said Ren

"I am and you must be my opponent." Said Leo

"I am, I'm Ren the first and this is Silver. Do you wish to surrender or be beaten to near death?" Said Ren

Leo tosses his swords to the side and readies his staff.

"Blessing of the moon upon my weapon." Said Leo

The weapon glows blue with three orbs floating around it.

"Are you finished?" Said Ren

"Yes, so let us begin." Said Leo

Ren and Silver charge straight ahead towards Leo

(As I suspected he can only attack in a straight line.) Leo launches the three orbs towards Ren but Silver roars destroying the orbs.

"Don't underestimate me!" Said Ren

Silver begins hopping left and right while maintaining his speed then Ren launches his Lance towards Leo. Leo avoids the attack by jumping up but Silver jumps up trying to bite Leo. Leo uses his staff to block Silvers bite but Silvers weight forces the two onto the ground with Leo taking the full blunt of the weight. Silver tries biting Leo's head off but Leo has his staff in his mouth. Ren starts running to grab his lance and came back to stab Leo. Leo summons three orbs hitting Silver in the face making him back off. Leo immediately moves out of the way before getting stabed by Ren.

"Don't underestimate me little boy." Said Leo

"Little boy! Silver let's break him!" Said Ren

Ren mounts Silver and charges towards Leo to colloid with him but Evileye flies towards Leo hitting him behind the head knocking him out. Ren was kind of let down by the sudden move by Evileye.

(now where is that man who has my husbands gear.)

The fire tornado keeps going till Momon is thrown out of it. Momon is thrown through the forgotten crashing into the adventures. The fire tornado disappears as the class 6 forgotten leaves missing an arm. He smiles at Momon wanting to fight even more. Evileye rushes over seeing if Momon was okay. Momon stands up and begins walking towards the class 6.

Evileye spots a fist imprint in Momons chest piece

"Hey, you! Stop before you ruin his armor!" Said Evileye

"Sorry Mrs. Momon but I have to kill him or I risk ruining my reputation." Said Momon

Momon walks through the forgotten without being touched as they know the class 6 wants him.

Martial art

[death door]

Momon bloodlust makes the forgotten surrounding him collapse in fear. The class 6 felt a cold chill go down his spine.

(What is this bloodlust! Is he even human!)

[Martial art]

[The will of the first]

Momon warrior spirit becomes an outward force making him go into berserk mode. Momon strength and speed are greatly increased making him a threat for lvl 90s and 100s.

(I'm going to be sore in the morning.)

Momon digs his foot into the ground launching himself forward as if he was flying. The class 6 panics seeing Momons Ki engulf everything.

Flame art

[fire wall]

Momon without stopping goes through the fire 6 tries to block the attack but Momon cuts through him stabbing 6 in the heart. 6 grabs the blade and speaks to Momon in his final moments.

"Are you even human or one of us." Said 6

"I'm human but you won't die. The Emperor would like to speak with you." Said Momon

"Your Emperor? Sounds like a nice guy but my plan is a success." Said 6

Momon makes him drink a purple potion healing his wounds. Momon puts a blue crystal in his mouth and makes him crush it in his mouth. The crystal broke making him disappear in a blue light.

(What plan? I can see we are going to have an overwhelming victory.)

The ground begins shaking underneath his feet. Momon looks down seeing a hand reaching out to grab his throat.

Underneath the battlefield.

A chamber underneath the city lays a man. A pool of blood is being dropped on a person and it slowly consumes him. An Elven woman is standing overhead pouring her Ki into the pool of blood and the pool is being absorbed into the person. A few moments later he gasps for air being revived. He looks around to see an elven woman standing before him.

"Good morning my friend. I hate to make you work after being awoken but there are people wanting to see you." Said the woman

The man jumps straight up through the earth and rock grabbing Momon by the neck. He continues to fly upwards while holding Momon by the neck. A few moments later he stops above the battlefield looking at Momon. The man is naked but he looks human every way possible except for pieces of flesh missing. Nabe about to fly up to help but Momon signals her not to.

(Damn fool what is he planning.)

"My servant lost that means I had a weakling under my rule. It doesn't seem I won't be able to win after all."

"I could assume you're the Forgotten King." Said Momon

"Yes, that is what these people call me. I rule over this nation and its surrounding lands so I recommend you leave or they'll come and no one will survive." Said Forgotten King

"Who are they and do you really want us to leave? I'm very confused." Said Momon

"I'm the Jade King and I was able to save my mind after being defeated thanks to the elves but I thought I was the strongest but no I'm the weakest among my kind." Said the Jade King

"The weakest, you seem pretty strong to hold me by the neck up here." Said Momon

"Yes, but I can sense your Ki and you could kill me, but they shall come to claim me and I won't be able to retain my mind when they arrive so please leave or everyone here will die." Said the Jade King

"Oh, my look what we have here. A New servant to serve our ruler but he feels really weak." Said Someone

Momon and the Jade King look up to see 8 people floating above them. A bloated beastman priest, two human Simines twins, a sleeping ogre, a humanoid flaming scorpion, a fallen angel, a skinny woman with black hair hiding her face, and finally the man who seems to be the ruler of these monsters is a being that looks like Emperor Ainz. He looks exactly like him but his robes are white compared to Ainz dark robes.

"Emperor Ainz! Why are you here!" Said Momon

The being doesn't speak he just floats down to speak but his voice isn't deep as Ainz but is soft with a slight echo to each word.

"I am the ruler of these forgotten so do you wish for power than join me and I shall grant it, Momon."

"How do you know my name!?" Said Momon

"I know everything but join me and you can know everything as well. You follow your Emperor words don't you Momon, but if you follow him you'll end up like the 1st but you want to live with Nabe."

"Get out of my head!" Said Momon

He swings his sword down slashing the imposter but the illusion disappears and Momon breaks free from the Jade Kings grasp falling to the ground. Momon lands on the ground but he opens his eyes and was still in the Jade Kings grasp.

"You can have this power if you join me Momon. Just take my hand."

"Who and what are you!?" Said Momon

"I'm everything and nothing so I demand everything and nothing to be under my rule starting with you Momon the 3rd than I can get Nabe the woman you love to join as well and you can be together for all eternity."

Images pop up of Nabe in his head seeing a future that could be. Momon doesn't move he just floats there. He drops one of his swords and reaches out his hand to grab his.

"Excellent choice Momon and don't worry Nabe will be next and you can have blissful lives."

"Hey before you do anything I have one thing to tell her." Said Momon

"what is it?"

"Don't you dare touch the woman I love! I love Nabe just the way she is!" Said Momon

Momon grabs his hand with an iron grip

Martial art

[will of the first]

"This time I know you're real!"

Momon cuts the Jade Kings arm off and pulls the imposter out and throws him downwards towards the ground. A large impact occurs making a crater with him in it. Momon starts to fall pointing his sword down. Momon descent accelerates but the bloated beastman priest tries to intercept him but Momon throws his last remaining sword at him stopping his attack but he continues to fall.

(Mrs Momons going to hate me for throwing her husband's swords but she'll forgive me for defeating this thing.)

Momon reaches in his cape and pulls out two sabers similar in length and size to Momons original swords but these have a curve in them.

Martial art

[greater acceleration]

Momon begins spinning and crashes in the crater landing on the imposter. The imposter walks out of the crater without a single speck of dust but Momon is thrown out of the crater landing away from the imposter. The imposter elites begin rushing Momon but the imposter speaks.

"Leave him be, he is merely upset so let me talk with Nabe first then he can join us."

"Don't you dare!" Said Momon

He rushes forward to cut him in half but the humanoid scorpion blocked his way.

"You shall not harm master!"

"Yes, I shall and I'll rip his head off!" Said Momon

The two are locked into an intense battle while the imposter gently walks towards Nabe. The forgotten step aside allowing him space to walk. He approaches the adventures and they are stunned seeing Emperor Ainz before them. The fighting stops between the two forces. The ruler continues to walk through the adventures as they can't believe Emperor Ainz is before them. He walks up to Nabe.

"Nabe take my hand and join me. You can be happy in the new life I'll give you."

"Who are you?" Said Nabe

"I'm Emperor Ainz can't you recognize me. Take my hand and you'll be forever happy. Didn't you hear Momon statement about his feelings towards you. Take my hand and you can return his feelings."

Nabe begins to blush as she replays those words in her head. She shakes it off to confront this thing but images appear in her head of her life.

"I let you see your future so join me Nabe and it can become a reality."

Nabe reaches out to grab his hand, but Ren and Evileye stand before her stopping her.

"Everyone this is not Emperor Ainz. This man is an imposter!" Said Evileye

Ren and Silver charge towards the imposter trying to pierce him but he raises his hand stopping them completely. The two cannot move so he attacks Ren and Silver freezing them both in solid ice.

The adventures are shocked seeing Ren and Silver frozen. The adventures begin to attack but Momon comes flying in crashing into the dirt. Nabe and Eveileye run towards him to see if he is ok but Momon has several puncture marks on his chest piece and blood flowing out of his armor.

Nabe begins to tear up

"Not Momon."

"How dare you… How dare you! Ruin my husbands armor you imposter!" Said Evileye

Evileye rushes towards him with her daggers but he disappears and reappears behind her. He lifts his hand and cast holy magic on her knocking her unconscious.

He walks up to Nabe while she tending to Momon injuries.

"Take my hand Nabe and he'll live."

Nabe looks at Momon trying to heal him but it isn't working. Her mind begins to panic seeing everyone around her get injured. She looks at him and starts to reach out her hand.

"Foolish woman snap out of it!"

Momon swords pierces him through the back breaking the illusion. Nabe looks around to see Ren, Silver, Evileye and Momon safe. The imposter pulls the swords out of his chest. He turns around to see Momon standing before him with the tail of the humanoid scorpion through his stomach.

"You gave your own life to save her. You're such a good man but it'll be the last time seeing you."

"I'm a tough man to kill." Said Momon

"Let us see."

The humanoid scorpion uses his two large pincers on his back to lift him up and pierces his chest with 6 different weapons.

"May you be an example of our power and the offer of power we're willing to give."

"Momon!"

Nabe throws a caldron at him making but it merely bounces off his head. He turns around to see a very angry Nabe.

Special skill

[queen of lighting]

Nabe fuses her body with the power of lighting shooting a powerful electrical attack consuming all of her mana to attack the imposter. Ren, Silver, and Evileye begin running towards Momon picking him up and taking him out of harm's way but he was losing blood at an alarming rate and he was not breathing.

"To have so much sorrow for one man is understandable, but your attack is foolish Nabe but attack me and be rid of your sadness."

He lifts his hand blocking the attack but the attack was stronger than he assumed so he was forced to take a step back but he keeps walking back. A few moments Nabe mana been consumed and she collapses onto the ground. The imposter looks at his hand seeing burn marks. He walks away with brimming pride. The imposter begins to float away but a low deep voice stops him in his tracks

"Why are you leaving? I would like to have a word with you." Said Emperor Ainz

He turns around to see Emperor Ainz standing behind him. The two stand before each other just like a mirror. Emperor Ainz looks around to see the chaos that has taken place. The adventures kneel immediately seeing the Emperor.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Emperor Ainz Ooal Gown, who are you."

"I'm Ainz Ooal Gown, who are you?"

"Seems like we're at an impasse. So, imposter who are you and how do you want to be buried."

The imposter lifts his hand to use his magic against Ainz but it did not work on Emperor Ainz.

"Trying to use your magic on me but sorry to say it won't work on me but mine will." Said Emperor Ainz

[gravity maelstrom]

Emperor Ainz lifts his hand and attacks the imposter. His face started to crack as the spell hit him. Ainz can see something behind the skull face but it not clear enough to see.

"You're stronger than those humans to cause me pain."

"I am much stronger and so is my army that is coming to greet you." Said Emperor Ainz

"More people who will join me and my cause."

"Not to join you but to kill everyone following you because your actions against Momon were broadcast by Nabe and it has enraged my entire nation. I'll personally greet you in a few months so I recommend you kill yourself before I get there." Said Emperor Ainz

"I'll be waiting and when I defeat you I shall claim your nation and bring eternal peace for all. I shall have this world follow one mind."

"Where shall me meet?" Said Emperor Ainz

"Here at this city, I'll wait here till you arrive. I shall stop the attacks on the people and wait for your visit."

"Good so now hide in your city and wait for me to knock it down!" Said Emperor Ainz

The imposter floats away with his elites. The forgotten army walk back into the city. Emperor Ainz begins shouting orders and Nabe starts to fall into a deep sleep.

A few days laters

Nabe springs up awaking from her bed. She looks around to see the imposter again but she was in a tent that seems to be moving. She opens her tent to see she on a wagon surrounded by the adventures and the troops from earlier. She saw the forgotten in the distance but they are ignoring them. They keep walking by not even looking in this direction.

"Guild master! Lady Nabe woke up!"

Adventures start coming over to see her condition and are happy that she awake. Evileye rushes over to see Nabe.

"Nabe are you ok!" Said Evileye

"Yes, guild master but what about the others." Said Nabe

"Ren and Silver are fine but...Momon is still unconscious." Said Evileye

(No, it can't be!)

"Where is he! I want to see him!" Said Nabe

Evileye points to a heavily guarded wagon. Nabe flies over struggling to maintain control. She crashes in the wagon rolling on the wooden floor. She looks to her right seeing the Momon armor in crates. She looks to her left seeing Momon lying still with bandages on his body. Nabe begins to tear up seeing him in this state. Nabe grabs his hand holding it tight while she cries.

"You're a stupid man, why did you help me. I would have been fine by myself...I could have seen through his illusion but you being the hero had to do something...you even declared your love for me in such a cheesy way so that was kinda cool...so you better wake up so you can hear my answer."

She stands up and leans over Momon and kisses him on the lips while he slept. She closes her eyes and passionately kisses him.

(So, this is what it feels like to kiss someone.)

She opens her eyes to see Momon staring back at her in a shocked expression. She jumps back in shock seeing Momon eyes. Momon stands up off the bed to help Nabe off the floor but his blanket falls off revealing a hidden weapon.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Said Nabe

Momon stops and looks down seeing he was not wearing pants. He jumps back into the bed covering himself up.

"Why am I naked! What is going on!" Said Momon

Nabe explains the situation after he was defeated. Momon was shocked to hear Emperor Ainz intervene and how Nabe reacted when he was defeated.

"So, you heard my sudden announcement." Said Momon

"I did and you're quite a fool for saying that. I feel so embarrassed hearing you say those words in front of everybody." Said Nabe

"Sorry I was caught up in the moment. He mentioned you so I got angry." Said Momon

"You even let yourself get stabed 7 times to save me." Said Nabe

"It was a very long moment." Said Momon

Nabe hugs Momon tightly so she doesn't let go. Momon hugs her back trying not to crush her spine.

"Hey Momon, tell me again just how you love me." Said Nabe

"Just the way you are." Said Momon

The two get closer and are about to kiss but Ren decided to crush the heartwarming event.

"Hey you two! Stop acting all mushy and get out of bed!" Said Ren

A vein appears on Nabes forehead and she swung right to hit Ren but he dodges it and it hits Evileye in the face.

"So, after I save you two this is the thanks I get." Said Evileye

"No Mrs. Momon! I was trying to hit Ren!" Said Nabe

"I don't care! You hit me in the face, you almost destroyed my husband armor, and you were so worried about these two every time one of them just twitched you panic and bring every healer to make sure they were ok!" Said Evileye

"Is that right Ren? Where you that worried about us?" Said Momon

Ren closes the curtains and tries to run but Nabe reaches out and grabs him by the collar pulling him in. She hugs him tightly and pets his head.

"You act so tough but you're just a big softly aren't you Ren." Said Nabe

"Shut up." Said Ren

"Don't worry about it. I mean after the fight we had we couldn't blame you for worrying." Said Momon

"Speaking of which where is Kenji?" Said Nabe

"Oh, he is talking to Viper and Mountain explaining who we are etc. should I call him over he has been worried about you Momon." said Evileye

"Sure, bring him over." Said Momon

Evileye yells for Kenji and he comes running like a puppy smelling food.

"Yes, Mrs. Momon! Is master awake!" Said Kenji

(Master! Did he say Master!)

She pops a vein on her forehead and opens the curtain showing Team Darkness. Kenjis eyes light up like a kid on Christmas. He jumps into the wagon trying to hug Momon but Nabe planted her foot in his face.

"He is still recovering so don't hug him." Said Nabe

Kenji falls to the wagon floor with a foot imprint.

"I'm sorry Lady Nabe but I was so worried when I saw Momon being impaled. I tried to help but your wife here almost killed me for trying to help you."

Team Darkness began giggling at Kenjis statement.

"It's ok Kenji but let me clear up a few things. Evileye isn't my wife she is the wife of the first Momon. She is the guild master who leads the adventures so she is my boss." Said Momon

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Momon but Master Momon are you injured." Said Kenji

"Not really I drank some of Nefia potions before I passed out and I assume I was also healed using magic." Said Momon

"Of course, Momon. All the healers healed you at least twice but you had a strong curse placed on you and that is why you have been asleep for these past few days." Said Ren

"A curse? My armor has protections against curses." Said Momon

"Seems like a strong curse got through your armor in his hand and got sealed there. I already sent it to Emperor Ainz for study." Said Evileye

"Thank your guild master and Kenji. Where were you the entire time." Said Momon

"When I awoke, I saw a giant tree appear from nowhere so I ran there and I was fighting the forgotten with lord Viper." Said Kenji

"Hey, don't change the topic! Why did this man call you master!" Said Evileye

Momon layed down in bed covering himself

"I suddenly feel very tired." Said Momon

She grabs Momon by the hair pulling him towards her. Momon can sense the bloodlust coming off of Evileye. Momon tries to smile at the angry vampire in front of him.

"Answer me now Momon!" Said Evileye

"Well... I took him... as a student." Said Momon

"What!" Said Evileye

"Kenji run!" Said Momon

Kenji jumps out of the wagon but Evileye grabbed his legs and dragged him back in.

She grabs by the neck pulling him up to her face.

"Kenji, do you know the implications of being his student." Said Evileye

"Not really just that he'll be retiring." Said Kenji

"Not only that but if the adventures found out they'll challenge you to duels till you are killed or you surrendered your claim as student. We are not in the Empire so the tournament can't happen so they'll challenge you till you are defeated and try to become Momons student."

"They're willing to kill me." Said Kenji

"Yes, Momon represents the heart and soul of the Empire. Momon is only second to the Emperor so being his student means you represent the future of the Empire and you'll have enough power to challenge him in any decision he makes."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Momon." Said Kenji

"Don't call him Master ever! Call him Momon and that is it! Don't train with him! Don't be friendly towards him! You're just a guide that has agreed to help Team Darkness!" Said Evileye

"Yes Mrs. Momon." Said Kenji

She lets go and look towards Momon with death in her eyes. Momon felt a cold chill go down his spine

"Momon are you retiring!" Said Evileye

"No Guild master just teaching him a few tricks." Said Momon

"That better be your answer toward everything you do understand me." Said Evileye

"Yes of course Guild master." Said Momon

(She is quite scary I don't know how the 1st was able to handle her.)

"Where are we going anyway?" Said Nabe

"We're going to the gold kingdom capital along with everyone from Heaven City." Said Ren

"Why what happened when we were sleeping." Said Momon

"Emperor Ainz ordered everyone to leave Heaven City till he arrived. Viper and Mountain are indebted to us so they will speak on our behalf for their kings." Said Evileye

"The other adventures alongside lord Akio will be meeting us at the golden city." Said Ren

"So, Heaven City is unguarded." Said Momon

"Yes, after the day of the imposter's announcement forgotten started appearing and entering Heaven City without looking at us." Said Ren

"He is controlling them. What about the elves?" Said Nabe

"On they are following us and gave us quite a bit of information and so did that forgotten that was sent to Emperor Ainz." Said Evileye

"What did we learn?" Said Momon

"Seems like the elves cannot be taken unlike other creatures so it was death or an alliance. The elf queen joined the forgotten and slowly healed the Jade Kings mind. The cost was heavy to save him so she would not be able to save many other people." Said Evileye

(Nabe will be safe against any attacks to take her body so why did he try to take her. Could he not see through her illusion or was he trying to get to Momon.)

"Yes, Guild master but the elves don't have the best reputation among the humans. They will be attacked." Said Nabe

(So, elves are the biggest threat to him and we can use this against him.)

"That is why Emperor Ainz took them as prisoners of war and will be protected by our forces." Said Evileye.

"Will they wait at the shore till Emperor Ainz arrives?" Said Ren

"No, they will be in the capital city with us but our adventures will be more than capable of dealing with any assassin." Said Evileye

"What shall we do till we arrive?" Said Momon

"Just rest till we arrive at the capital. It is going to be a long trip and it'll be troublesome when we have to deal with politics." Said Evileye

(I need a vacation after this is done.)

Team darkness has encountered the leader of the forgotten an imposter impersonating Emperor Ainz and survived to tell the tale. What will happen next you'll have to find out next time.

Author here: please leave message me or leave a review feedback is appreciated.

Editor here: Hello! I am new. Well kind of, I helped previously on the last chapter if you did not notice. This time I just wanted to leave a little message and here it is. I really like this story and hope to see many read it. I am very happy to help and look forward to doing more work with the author. Enjoy the rest of the story. (If anyone can still spot problems please let the author know about it and I will try to correct it to the best of my abbility).


	6. Chapter 6

The Meeting

A few days have passed since the battle at Heaven City. Emperor Ainz on his ship tried to tan his bones only wearing a pair of shorts and a pair of sunglasses. It was a futile effort but who wouldn't try to enjoy a cruise.

(I must plan a way to deal with 4 major problems. That guy who looks like me, the political system in the east continent, relocation of the elves and finally Albedo.)

"Emperor Ainz do you mind putting sunscreen on my body." Said Shalltear

Emperor Ainz looked to the right to see Shalltear laying down on a towel with her top off showing off her naked back.

(Make that 5 problems.)

"How about me my beloved Ainz." Said Albedo

Ainz then looked to the left and saw Albedo doing the same thing. Emperor Ainz looked towards the ever-expanding ocean ignoring the two of them. Aura and Mare ran up beside Ainz wearing one piece bikinis including Mare. Aura wore an orange one piece swimsuit while Mare wore a pink one. The sight of the two adorable dark elves made Ainz emotions be suppressed heavily.

"Emperor Ainz play with us please!" Said Aura

"Please Emperor Ainz!" Said Mare

(How can I say no to these two cute kids.)

"Of course, go right ahead and I'll be right behind you." Said Emperor Ainz

Aura and Mare began to run towards a pool located on the deck and proceeded to jump in. The dark elf maids followed Aura and Mare trying to place floaties on their arms. Albedo and Shalltear saw this and ran inside to pick an ideal bikini for the situation. Ainz ignored the two and walked over to the edge of the ship.

Message

(Cocytus how are the ships handling?)

(Excellent. Emperor. Ainz)

(Good. Inform me of any problems if they arise.)

(Yes. Emperor. Ainz.)

Message ends

Message

(Guardian Enri, how is the dragon ride and how are your troops handling the sea?)

(They are doing fine besides a few upset stomachs. My husband is conducting experiments with sea materials and my little sister is writing a book of the journey.)

(That's good to hear. Notify me if anything occurs.)

(Yes, Emperor Ainz.)

Message end

Message

(Demiurge, how is our guest doing in Narazick.)

(I have gotten reports from Neuronist experiments, but it is quite confusing.)

(How so?)

(His body has been healed but it continues to rot. The explanation he has given us is that his power is overwhelming his body.)

(I see so maybe there is something inside of him giving him power.)

(Nothing yet Emperor Ainz. He is just a normal human from what we can tell from our experiments. We shall continue till we find something of importance.)

(How about the curse on Momons glove?)

(It was a powerful spell and sent to pandora actor for further testing.)

(What have we learned so far?)

(We have learned that the forgotten gain more power overtime but need a new host to contain said power or to continue their lifespan.)

(What about art's.)

(The Forgotten can only use the hosts body art nothing else, but 6 said more bodies consumed means more the types of art's it can use.)

(So, if he is beaten Nabe could gain all her skills.)

(Yes, Emperor Ainz.)

(This is quite a troubling foe we have discovered, what about the imposter and his elites?)

(What we learned from 6 was that he was around lvl 70 so Momon could have beaten him without using his martial arts, but the jade king is around lvl 80. The imposter and his elites are much stronger so they will be around 90s to 100.)

(We can fight them but given their description they seem to be completely the opposite of us.)

(The imposter and his men shall pay for making himself take Emperor Ainz appearance.)

(Of course, they will but we need more information before we can plan an effective attack.)

(Yes, Emperor Ainz we shall double our efforts on 6, but Emperor Ainz without more test subjects we won't be able to learn much. We shall continue without fail though.)

(I know Demiurge but we need a reference point so go to the library and retrieve General Chills Game Encyclopedia and research anything that could aid us.)

(Yes, Emperor Ainz but where should I start?)

(I would start on overlords, we cannot rule out the possibility that he another of my kind.)

(Of course, Emperor Ainz.)

(Research his elites as well as any lore in the book including anything that could describe these forgotten.)

(Yes, Emperor Ainz.)

(Notify me when you have something.)

(Yes, Emperor Ainz.)

Message end

"Another overlord will be quite problematic, but he can be dealt with." Said Ainz

"Emperor Ainz my love, how do you like my bikini?" Said Albedo

"What about my bikini Emperor Ainz?" Said Shalltear

Ainz turned around to see them both wearing a few strings to cover up their important parts. Ainz emotions were heavily suppressed in repeated succession.

(I really wish I had a living body.)

"They look great on you two so let us go enjoy the pool." Said Ainz

"Yes, Emperor Ainz!" Said the two

Emperor Ainz entered the pool with his guardians. He looked around to see Sebas and his family enjoying the view on the boat. Ainz felt a warm feeling in his bones but some sadness lingered on his back. Albedo sensed this and held his arm giving him a warm smile to ease his worry.

"Albedo let go of Emperor Ainz!" Said Shalltear

"Why? We even share a bed now so this shouldn't be anything." Said Albedo

"What! You only get to lay on his bed because I'm serving our Emperor orders unlike you. You big mouth gorilla!" Said Shalltear

Albedo got in Shalltear face, Aura and Mare swam over pulling Ainz away from the fight. They started throwing a beach ball around.

(This is going to be a long trip.)

Eastern continent

The forces of the Empire made their way to the neutral territory between the borders of gold and onyx kingdom. The trip was shorter than expected as flight magic was used to arrive at Dragon City. The kings of onyx and gold kingdom have arrived due to Lord AoI, Lord Akio, Lord Wen and Lord Aki so they are now awaiting these seekers to arrive.

Team Darkness and company have arrived at the city or rather a fortress. The kings made this city to defend their land against the forgotten but due to recent events it becomes a political stage for the future of the east and west relationship but especially the survival of the east continent.

Team Darkness was stopped at the gate by a unity of gold and onyx kingdom troops. Team Darkness didn't want to deal with this.

"Is this going to be a constant thing to prove ourselves? Just please step aside if you won't then I'll make it so that you'll eat through a straw for the rest of your life." Said Momon

The guards can felt his overwhelming pressure by the cold chill running up their spines but they stood their ground. Viper and Mountain covered in battle scars walked up to them and made them step aside.

"Sir Momon allow us to lead the way." Said Viper

"We ow our lives to you lot so please allow us to aid you in any way possible." Said Mountain

Team Darkness agrees. The two combat forces protect team darkness and the adventures as they make way to Lord Akio section where the other adventures are.

"Ren, do you smell any assassins hiding nearby?" Said Evileye

"No, I do not. We should be fine till they start moving at night. They're not brave enough to attack in daylight." Said Ren

"They won't attack if we have Viper and Mountain's support or they would have to deal with their own nations. Their warriors will even protect us due to our actions." Said Nabe

"Either way stay on guard." Said Momon

Team Darkness arrived at Lord Akio's section outside the fortress to see Lord Wen with Yuki beside him. Lord Wen turned to see Ren coming around the corner.

"You little brat! How dare you show your face after what you did to my niece!" Said Lord Wen

"Ah crap!" Said Ren

Ren and Silver got ready to run but Nabe summoned roots trapping the two ensuring they didn't leave.

"You damn Mage! Let me go! Momon please help me!" Said Ren

Momon tried to help but Nabe and Evileye gave him a cold stare making him walk away from the situation. The adventures tryed not to look Ren in the eye as Lord Wen walked towards him with Yuki in hand. Lord Wen got up close to Rens face. Lifted Yuki onto Silver facing Ren with an aura ready to fight.

"Please accept my deepest apologies for chasing you away and please forgive my niece rude behavior as well."

Lord Wen and Yuki bow to Ren

"It was an accident I swear...wait what?"

"I hope you can forgive my rude behavior for trying to kill you. I hope you can find it in your heart to take my niece into your protection and make children." Said Lord Wen

Yuki grabs Ren by the hand and places her head in his chest. Nabe and Momon were confused at the scene before their eyes. The last time they were wanted dead or alive but Lord Wen is on his best behavior. Lord Akio steped in to explain the situation.

"When left to aid Sir Momon I asked the adventures left behind some questions and they gave details about the western continent especially Team Darkness which in turn I told Lord Wen." Said Lord Akio

"With the information given to me I was rude to get in between the blossoming love of these two." Said Lord Wen

"I'm still very confused." Said Ren

"Woof." Said Silver

"Well when we arrived at Lord Wens home he attacked us and was quite easily defeated by the adventures. I explained how you three are the strongest in your lands and wealthiest so his mood changed quite quickly." Said Lord Akio

(He's quite a suck up.)

"So, this is all some sort of ploy to get his daughter to marry me and get access to my money and protection." Said Ren

"Yes, Sir Ren." Said Lord Akio

"I don't care if it is a ploy because Ren promised me to take me." Said Yuki

Ren felt a cold chill down his spine as Momon and Nabe got angry behind him.

"I promised her to take her to her grandfather, nothing else." Said Ren

"That better be the only promise you gave her!" Said Nabe

"It was!" Said Ren

"Why are you hugging her back?" Said Lord Wen

Ren looks down to see he has Yuki in his arms and slowly caressing her hair. He let go and slides over the sit on Silver back legs.

"I thought I was petting Silver." Said Ren

"Woof, woof." Said Silver

"You stay out of this! I didn't ask for your opinion!" Said Ren

Evileye walks up too lord Wen and introduces herself as his boss. The two immediately become friends and begin discussing political plans.

"I'm Evileye von Momon, I'm the Guildmaster of the adventures so I'm Rens boss. We should talk about him if you're so interested."

"Please follow me to my quarters. We have a lot to discuss about especially the flowers that'll be used at the wedding." Said Lord Wen

"I would prefer lotus flowers." Said Yuki

"That's a good idea Yuki. It'll be the first wedding between our nations and make peace relationships go much more smoothly." Said Lord Wen

Evileye looked at Ren with her mask on and he could feel the evil grin under it.

(I'm going to be the first coin in the pot.)

"I agree. Lord Wen let us discuss matters till the conference begins." Said Evileye

The two walk away with Yuki in tow. Nabe walked by dispelling the roots and giving him a piece of paper that said she accepts the wedding invitation and she was willing to become maid of honor. Ren tears up into tiny pieces and starts pulling her ears. Momon picks up the two and pull them apart.

"Enough you two, Silver take Ren to meet the other adventures and secure the elves while we walk around with Viper and Mountain." Said Momon

"Woof."

Silver grabs Ren by the collar and walks away deeper into the camp. The elves follow Ren with the adventures as well. Momon and Nabe leave with Viper and Mountain to examine their new allies. The group begins walking around the camp seeing adventures greet Momon and Nabe with awe struck eyes. Nabe and Momon shake their hands and offer advice when asked to aid their fellow adventures. Mountain and Viper feel more like guards protecting royalty than warriors.

"I hope they can help us and end this war." Said Viper

"Do you have fields to tend?" Said Mountain

"I do, I was a mere framer before the war. I grew apple trees on a hill. I had a peaceful life than I got into this mess and became the Viper."

"I understand your life, I was a toy maker and I enjoyed seeing children laugh as they played. I had a shop that had many children running around playing with one another. One day I wanted a child, but this mess made me close my store and see children warm eyes have gone cold."

"Don't worry my friend, once this is over we can open a toy shop with an apple shop as well."

"That would be quite the retirement. I agree with your proposal when we win, so survive."

"Same to you my friend."

The two bow to etch their names on each other weapons sealing the deal. Bells begin to ring throughout the fortress.

"What's happening?" Said Momon

"Seems like the kings are ready to see you." Said Viper

A few minutes later the group reunites at the main hall of the fortress.

"Everyone better be on their best behavior." Said Evileye

"No problem." Said Ren

"How's my makeup, Momon?" Said Nabe

"Good as always." Said Momon

"You two have gotten really into the whole couple thing but please wait till we return to the Empire until you do stuff like that." Said Evileye

"Yes Guildmaster." Said Momon

Horns pierced the air as three decorative boxes entered the courtyard. The boxes were each held by 10 men and they had the rulers of each kingdom inside. The rulers enter the main hall then the remaining nobles of the kingdoms enter the courtyard. They walk with their personal guards beside them and there were only 20 nobles for such vast lands. Ren spotted lord Akio and began to wave. Lord Akio ordered Kenji to go to Team Darkness.

"Hello mast...sir Momon, and everybody." Said Kenji

"Hello Kenji did, you kindle your love for Lord Akio?" Said Ren

Nabe whacks him over the head.

"Stop embarrassing him already!" Said Nabe

"Don't answer Kenji just escort us in." Said Momon

"Yes, Sir Momon!" Said Kenji

Kenji lead everyone into the main hall. The three rulers sat at the end of the hall with their nobles standing on the sides. The gold king was very old with every hair turned gray and his eyes no longer worked. The onyx king is a strong young man that has a piercing gaze with many scars from his battles. The new jade king was a middle-aged man that that looked in his hand ignoring the event in front of him. Everyone began to stare at them expect those who had been aided by them. Only 50 adventures were inside while the rest are outside. Kenji leads them to the end of the hall in front of the gold king and kneeled down in front of the kings.

"Honorable King Kanmuri, I am Kenji the protector of Lord Akio. I have brought you Team Darkness of Sir Momon, Lady Nabe and Sir Ren with their Guildmaster Evileye."

The king waves his hand making Kenji walk to the side.

"You call yourselves seekers so what do you seek?"

"We seek peace between our nations and to aid you in defeating the forgotten." Said Momon

"Sorry repeat that again after you have kneeled to me. You are not my equal, you are merely messengers so kneel."

The king's wait for them to kneel but Team Darkness and Evileye just stand there like stone statues. The gold king asks them again to kneel but again they don't move.

"Why don't you kneel don't they teach you manners in your land?" Said Kanmuri

"They do but we only kneel to the Emperor... if we feel like it. We are Team Darkness we represent the heart and soul of the Empire so if we bow. It would be like betraying our own people." said Momon

The Kanmuri nods and allows them to stand. The onyx king stands and walks towards Momon. A large man that can look eye to eye.

"Are you strong warriors?" Said Brynhild

"We are." Said Ren

"I wasn't talking to you boy." Said Brynhild

Ren jumps towards the man but Momon caught him before he could do anything.

"Let me go and I'll show this boy how to respect his elders." Said Ren

"Ren, you know you can't so please behave." Said Momon

"Did I hurt the baby's feeling?" Said Brynhild

Ren begins swing his arms and legs trying to hit the man but his short body wouldn't allow it. Brynhild began to laugh at the sight but he forgot one thing, Silver. Silver walked behind him biting off his belt allowing Brynhild pants to fall off. Everyone begins to laugh at Brynhild.

"Having big feet doesn't always mean big soldier." Said Nabe

"What do you mean and why is everyone laughing?" Said Brynhild

"I would look down if I were you." Said Ren

Brynhild looked down and saw that he lost his pants. He loses his balance trying to pick them up. Some of Brynhild guards ran over helping him hide his embarrassment.

"Enough!"

The new jade kings voice roars through the hall.

"Brynhild and Kanmuri enough of your games."

Brynhild returns to his seat and Kanmuris kind face turns stern. The three unleash powerful Ki that it visible to them. Team Darkness seems unaffected by their overwhelming power.

The new jade king stands getting everyones attention.

"I am king Daichi of the jade kingdom. I have taken kingship from my father. I shall lead negotiations between our two lands. Who shall lead for you?"

"I never enjoyed politics so up to you Momon." Said Evileye

(Of course, it comes with the job.)

"I shall lead negotiations between our two lands."

"Why have you come to this land?" Said Daichi

"To bring peace between our two lands." Said Momon

"Why did you attack Sir Aki?"

"He was rude to one of my companions so she beat him for his rude behavior."

"I find that highly unlikely since she is hiding her identity. So, if you please, remove your disguise so I may speak with you."

(How did he know?)

Nabe removes her disguise showing everyone her elf features. The people in the room begin to hate Nabe.

"I understand why she hide her appearance but that doesn't matter now since she isn't of this land, so any ill will towards her shall be punished by me." Said Daichi

"Thank you for your act of kindness." Said Nabe

The crowds hate disappeared with his command.

"You say you want peace but you have taken the elves of this land as prisoners of war. We want those elves to pay for their treachery." Said Daichi

The crowd begin the yell at Team Darkness. The people want death for the elves.

"We cannot allow that since we freed the elves from the forgottens hands. They have agreed to live under our banner so they are under our protection." Said Momon

Brynhild stands addressing Team Darkness.

"They had a choice to fight or become slaves so they chose to become slaves. I want the elves to pay for their sins for killing many of my men!"

"We understand your pain but we cannot allow the elves to be killed or harmed while under the Emperors protection." Said Momon

"Everyone here wants Elven blood spilled but if you deny us these talks will end!"

Nabe anger raises but Momon places his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Listen everyone, a foe stronger than the forgotten has appeared and is waiting for our Emperor to arrive. You have mere months to build your armies to fight but if you continue down this path and want to fight us you'll be killing yourselves for nothing." Said Momon

Kanmuri raises his hand to speak

"I agree with his ideals, we have barely enough to fight a war against the forgotten but with the elves and this emperor on the same side we'll definitely lose. I want my people to survive so I shall not hold any ill will towards the elves."

"Thank you very much your majesty." Said Nabe

"I have some conditions that I want placed on the elves and this should ease tension between everyone."

"What are they?" Said Momon

The elves shall be under your banner so any problems shall be dealt by you

They shall share any knowledge and weapons to our people

When this is over they shall leave to your lands and never return home

"We agree to those terms but the elves may not." Said Nabe

"It doesn't matter what they say, they are in your care." Said Kanmuri

Momon pulls out a crystal and crushes it allowing the Elven queen to appear in front of them. The people begin to draw swords to kill her but Daichi moves his hand making everyone suppress their murderous intent. The Queen stands before the three kings.

The elf queen is a young adult but for an elf she could be over hundreds of years old. She has white dress with short silver hair.

"I'm Queen Lele of the Elves, I have come to speak on the behalf of my people. Will you hear my voice?"

"Yes, I allow it." Said Daichi

"Thank you, your majesty, We the elves shall obey the conditions placed upon us and go to the western continent. We know we caused great harm to you all but I had my reasons. We shall aid our brethren on the battlefield against the forgotten and leave our homeland."

"If you're willing to leave and give us your knowledge then we shall not pursue this matter further." Said Daichi

"Thank you, your majesty." Said Lele

Some Adventures came to escort her out of the building. (What happened when I was unconscious? Why is she willing to leave?)

"Onto another matter regarding your Emperor. Is it true that he is a monster?" Said Daichi

The adventures want to fight hearing them call their ruler a monster. Momon and Evileye signal them not to move.

"Your highness please refrain from calling our Emperor a monster. We will take great offense for hearing such words." Said Momon

"I understand but is he an undead." Said Daichi

"Yes, he is." Said Momon

The crowd begins to speak amongst themselves hearing such a fact.

"Why would you follow your emperor with such loyalty if he the enemy of the living." Said Daichi

"He a supreme being not just an undead. He fought against our enemies and saved many lives throughout our history. He is our Emperor eternal showing us true peace till end of time." Said Momon

The adventures cheer hearing Momon speech about the Emperor.

"If you think so highly of him then we can assume he'll be true to his word of peace." Said Daichi

"Yes, if not I'll put a blade in him myself. That is the duty of Momon and Team Darkness."

"You would be willing to kill your own Emperor?" Said Daichi

"We represent the heart and soul of the Empire, we represent the people so if he harms the people we shall kill him. This deal was made by the first Momon with the Emperor and continued to this day."

"Understandable but one more matter for todays meeting. King Kanmuri this issue belongs to you." Said Daichi

"The granddaughter of my friend shogun Lauxs is currently betrothed to that beast person over there, is it true?"

"Well... yes, but it was Lord Wens idea." Said Ren

"Well if my friend won't interfere with the marriage then I won't as well. I warn you if you break her heart, I'll break your legs. King Daichi please continue."

"I understand, let us continue this discussion tomorrow so we can speak with an open mind and review everything today, but I wish to see your battle prowess before the end of the day."

Daichi claps his hands and five warriors walk out from the crowd standing before Team Darkness. The three kings leave and so do the crowds. Evileye orders the adventures to leave the building and so does Evileye. The five warriors stand before Team Darkness.

"Hello again Nabe, do you want to share a drink with me." Said Ryu

"No thank you because my man here won't like that." Said Nabe

Momon pulls out his swords ready to fight.

"I'm getting jealous but she was never my type." Said Ryu

"Shall we introduce ourselves." Said Momon

"I'm Ryu of the dragon talons."

A large jade warrior walks forward then a small boy walks behind him. The warrior a solid green color and wields a large axe.

"I'm Mika and this it Orin we are the dragon body."

A young teen then walks forward with a bow in hand and a large great bow on his back. The teen had a mask of a demon hiding his face.

"I'm Rin of the dragon eyes."

A man with short hair wearing a white robe and a samurai sword didn't speak nor did he open his eyes. The man turned around and sat against the wall.

The last man bows and walks away as well. He sat against the wall beside the other man. He has no weapons just golden armor and his long black sleek hair. The two-start having a cup of tea together.

"Hey why aren't, you two going to fight?" Said Rin

"It'll be a fair fight 3 vs 3 and judging by their Ki they are extremely powerful so I want to fight them on equal terms."

"I agree as a warrior, I wish to fight them in their best condition."

"Well don't blame us if we beat them." Said Ryu

"If you beat them."

The three dragon parts begin to take an offensive stance ready to fight.

"Ok let us begin!" Said Ryu

"Full power lets end this quickly." Said Momon

"It has been awhile since I heard those words." Said Ren

"Finally, I was hoping for a warm up since I been bed ridden this entire time." Said Nabe

[will of the first]

Momon warrior spirit began to explode outwards increasing his power. The red aura begins to consume Momon.

"Seems like I'm fully healed." Said Momon

"My turn." Said Nabe

[Queen of lightning]

Lighting flows through her body making her become lighting itself.

"The best for last." Said Ren

Ren pulls out a vial of blood and begins to drink it. He drinks half of it and gives the rest to Silver.

"LETS DO THIS!"

Supreme wild magic

[Rage of Dragons]

Silver lets out a hellish howl and the two begin morphing their bodies. Ren begins to grow into 7ft humanoid tiger with his lance morphing into a Scythe. Silver fur turns red as blood growing hard and spiky, silver eyes go red with bloodlust. Silver body grows 30% larger.

"Who shall be beaten near death first?" Said Ren

"Insane...how can you three be this strong? ...This is preposterous!" Said Ryu

"I'll take the big green guy, Nabe take Ryu, and Ren take the little one so bring your strongest arts and fight us." Said Momon

Art

[nature fighter]

Ryu body turns into various elements of nature. His legs have become wind, his arms into fire, his chest into earth, and his head of water.

Art

[the lost]

Rin's body turned into mist covering the hall ensuring no one can see past their own hands.

Art

[soul connection]

The jade warrior pulls out two red strings and the strings fly into Ryu and Rin entering their bodies. Power flows into the jade warrior and outwards to Rin and Ryu.

"Now its a fight." Said Momon

Momon rushes forwards towards the jade warrior. The jade warrior slashing towards Momon but he blocks the attacks and swings with his other sword cutting deep into his chest. Momon expected blood to fly out but nothing came out. The jade warrior was a green golem at this moment.

(Doesn't seem like I have to hold back.)

The jade golem kicks Momon away and runs after him to continue the fight. Momon increased his speed making him extremely difficult to hit. The jade golem just swings wildly trying to hit Momon but every swing was a miss allowing Momon to hit him slowly breaking him down.

Nabe using her staff flowing with electricity swung at Ryu trying to overwhelm his different elements with her more single more powerful element. Nabe is using refined techniques to keep the pressure on Ryu preventing him to go on the attack.

(This woman from being was a sage. She is extremely well trained in close combat.)

Ren is currently on the hunt trying to find Rin in her fog body. Arrows fly trying to hit him but as soon as it was released from the bow he could hear it and avoid the attack. Ren and Silver can go towards the sound chasing their prey.

"Circle attack!" Said Momon

Nabe shoots a lightning attack into the ceiling disrupting Rin's fog ability allowing her to be seen. Silver jumps into the air trying to bite her but she uses her bow to block the attack. Silvers weight brought her down onto the ground knocking her unconscious. Ren appears behind the jade golem stabbing through his chest and with a strong push he cuts the golem in half. Momon jumps towards Ryu pinning him under his swords allowing Nabe to shoot lightning at Ryu breaking up his elemental body. Ryu, Rin, and the golem were defeated in matter of seconds.

"Seems like it is our turn my friend."

"Seems so, I'll handle the sage so you can have the other two."

"Seems fair."

"Hey, what are you two talking about. We beat three of your members with ease. You think you two can take us three at full power?" Said Ren

The man in white walks towards Ren

"Let me introduce myself I'm the dragon mind, Oda Nobunaga."

The other man walks towards Nabe

"I'm the dragon heart, guan yu."

The two allow their Ki to explode outwards and Team Darkness and prepare for battle. Oda draws his sword and vanished from sight appearing behind Ren.

(What I couldn't sense him at all?! Who is this man?!)

Ren tries to block the attack but he was too slow he can see the blade slowly coming closer to cut him in half, but Momon was able to block the attack.

"You're quite fast to block my attack."

"Thank you for the compliment. How about just fighting me since my will to fight is on fire." Said Momon

"If your friend doesn't get involved then I agree." Said Oda

"Ren stand down he is someone you can't beat even I don't think I can win." Said Momon

"Fine Momon but don't lose or the first Momon will come and haunt you." Said Ren

"I won't." Said Momon

Ren walks away sitting beside Silver watching the fight. Oda stands before Momon taking a bow and readies himself for the fight. Momon bows in return and readies himself for the fight. Momon stares at him waiting for an opening to attack but the man has no openings.

(I can feel my heart beating uncontrollably just by facing this man. I must defeat him!)

Momon flies forward swinging both of his swords trying to entrap the man but the man simply walks passed cutting his back. Momon takes no damage but his armor has been cut. Momon is shocked that he couldn't see the attack.

"Your armor is quite thick seems like I have to put more force into my blade." Said Oda

"Even at my body's full potential and no mental blocks I can't keep up with you. I may lose here but I have to win." Said Momon

Oda slowly walks towards Momon with his eyes closed. Momon stands his ground waiting for the attack. Momon blinks and Oda appears before him and Momon backs up trying to gain space but Oda appears behind him slashing him in the back. Momons thick armor protects him from a lethal attack. Momon swings trying to hit him but Oda disappears. Momon looks around not being able to find him.

"I'm over here." Said Oda

Momon turns around and gets cut again in the chest. Oda can't pierce Momons armor but it does have it weak points, Oda merely found where they were. Oda walks around Momon sensing Momon trying to find a weak spot.

"Oda, do you find me to be a weak opponent since you have not once opened your eyes." Said Momon

Oda stops and opens his eyes. Momon is shocked that the man has no eyes.

"I removed my eyes because I couldn't find peace in the light but in the quiet darkness I was able to find balance and peace. I became one with the ground beneath my feet and the air I breathe."

"Seems like I was an impatient boy to fight you but I have seen the way to defeat you." Said Momon

Momon removes [will of the first] and takes a deep breathe. Momon places his swords into the ground.

"I'm Momon the 3rd, The first Momon was a noble man with a kind heart, and strength that defended the innocent and weak. He protected the weak and ensured the Empires birth and survival till end of time! Those traits shall be forever passed down the Momon line. The second Momon was a man that brought unity during our time of loss. The love for his fellow man brought us together creating the Empire where everyone can live together in peace. The skills and the leadership of the second shall be forever passed down the Momon line. I'm the third and I have inherited those traits and I will ensure the Empire continues into future with the resolve to never lose!"

"Such Resolve Momon! I have heard your warrior spirit and feel it throughout my bones! I shall honor your spirit, your resolve till I die!" Said Oda

Martial art skill

[weapon master]

Momon pulls out different weapons out of his cape throwing them into the ground surrounding them both: Swords, spears, halberds, lances, daggers, and rapiers.

"You made peace with the dark so you don't fear death but you accept it. You're a man that welcomes it yet won't allow it." Said Momon

"I fear death but I fear living a perfect balance between life and death." Said Oda

Momon lifts his swords and throws them towards Oda. Oda merely walks to the side avoid the attack. Momon rushes forward picking up two spears and begins to attack Oda. Oda avoids the attacks with ease but he walks into a sword making him lose balance. Momon thrusts his spear to hit Oda but he parries the attack avoiding injuries.

"Now I can defeat you because I have seen a fatal weakness in your technique. You can see me because of Ki but you cannot see the weapons that are all around you till I have touched them. A warrior of your skill shouldn't have tripped over a motionless weapon."

"Excellent Momon the 3rd, let us continue till we can't move!" Said Oda

Momon drops his spears onto the ground and runs forwards picking up a saber and a rapier. Oda draws his sword running towards Momon. The two clash with sparks coming off their blades. Momon keeps him at a distance with his saber and uses the rapier to defend himself. Oda sword technique and footwork allows him to avoid any attacks but Momon picks up a different weapon every minute to confuse Oda and change the layout of the weapon zone. The two clash nonstop trying to gain the upper hand. The warrior spirit of the two become intense and winds begin surrounding them. Momon performs a downward slash with one weapon and a thrust with another. Oda blocks the attack for the first time instead of avoiding. Oda stamina is declining while Momon stamina is never ending. Oda takes the impact and he slides backwards and kicks up wooden boards as he tries to stop moving backwards. Oda stops and tries to move but he got caught on Momons original swords.

(What?! He wasn't trying to hit me but he was laying out a trap for me. This entire fight was a distraction to lure me here! I will not lose!)

Oda tries to free himself but Momon picks up some daggers throwing them at Odas feet making sure he doesn't move. Momon picks up spears locking his legs.

(I can't free myself!)

[will of the first]

Momon runs at full speed towards Oda. Momon goes for a wide left hook to punch Oda but Oda blocks the attacks.

"I win, Oda! You're a man of balance but I made you lose that balance!" said Momon

Momon opens his hand grabbing Odas sword removing it from his hand and Momon swings with his right hand. Oda tries to block it with his hands but Momon overwhelming strength break both his hands and continues towards his face. Momon punch connects with Oda face the impact makes a gale force wind appear from the impact and knocks Oda backwards sending him through the wooden wall till he hits the stone walls of the fortress. A crater of formed around Oda as he remains their unconscious.

(I have lost to a worthy opponent; this loss shall make me stronger the next time we fight.)

(An honorable loss to an honorable man. I'll be honored to fight beside him in battle.)

Momon collapses on his knees as he was exhausted from his fight even with the item that negates negative effects. Ren walks up to him in his tiger form handing him a bag of popcorn.

"You want some? It was a good fight." Said Ren

"No thanks, hey Ren were you able to see his sword throughout the fight?" Said Momon

"Most of it, but Silver was able to keep up." Said Ren

"How many times did he cut me?" Said Momon

"Hey Silver how, many cuts did you see?" Said Ren

"Bark woof." Said Silver

"Wow really, Silver says you got cut 100 times. I only saw 60." Said Ren

"I only felt 25 cuts. If I didn't have this armor I would have lost. When he wakes up I'll tell him it was a draw." Said Momon

"If you do that it'll hurt him, let him accept this loss so he'll be better next time." Said Ren

"Your right which is a rare thing." Said Momon

"Shut up, I can be good at this emotional stuff too but it's just a pain." Said Ren

"Hows Nabe doing?" Said Momon

"Don't know. they flew into the sky a while ago and are still fighting."

The roof collapses behind them, they turn around to see someone laying in the rubble. Ren rushes over to see as Momon cannot move.

"Who is it Ren?" Said Momon

"It someone you have to find out next time!"

Author here: Hope you liked that cliffhanger for the next chapter. Feedback is appreciated so please leave a review or msg me. Also I had to put my Oc in somewhere :)

Editor here: Hello all! I hope you loved this chapter. I know I did when I read it. Also on a side note if anyone who reads this actually knows who Oda Nobunaga is leave a comment I would like to see how many of you know your history. As always see you next time.


	7. Chapter 7

The meeting part 2

Momon and Oda fight had begun so Nabe and guan decided to fight in the clouds. Nabe still in her [queen of lightning form] while her opponent guan yu hasn't done a single action.

"Shall I begin our duel?" Said Nabe

"Please do." Said guan

Nabe raises her staff shooting lightning in the shape of an arrow towards Guan. Guan lifts his arms and a red portal appears before him consuming the attack. A few moments later another portal appears behind Nabe returning her attack. The attack hits Nabe but it doesn't do any damage.

"In that form of yours any electric attack seems to negate itself. A good test of your power Lady Nabe."

"Seems like that portal attack will be useless against me since my own attacks won't cause me harm."

"Seems so but I haven't yet to attack."

Guan summons five portals before him and enters one. 10 portals appear around Nabe. Nabe patiently waits to figure out his attack. A few seconds pass and branches appear throughout the portals trying to grab Nabe but she increases her electric aura making the orbs to spin around her body setting the branches on fire.

"You have to try harder than that."

"I will."

Nabe fires few attacks into the portals but they just redirect and fire from another portal.

(Quite an annoying skill.)

"Sir Guan mind telling me what your art called."

"It's called [1000 realms]."

"Why is it called that?"

"You can figure it out."

A few minutes pass and a fire attack in shape of a dragon bursts out all 10 portals.

[electrical shield]

The orb floats above her head making an eggshell of pure electricity overpowering the attack. Nabe sent an attack into the portals but it didn't reappear.

(My attack didn't return so are these portals connected to another or are they gateways to something else. Need more information.)

"I would have imagined fire would have weakened you Lady Nabe."

"My attack produces more heat and is faster so your basic attacks such as those will not harm me."

"You're quite the Sage who was your teacher I must speak with him."

"My teacher has would have the attitude if she was here right now. She would have pull you out of these portals and beaten you near death."

"You must have had a rough training."

"Unimaginable training but when the Emperor arrives you'll be able to see her. She is probably on her way now."

"Please do introduce us when the time comes."

"I will but let's finish this bout first."

"Agreed."

Each of the 10 portals around her unleash a different attack, Nabe flies upward to avoid damage but the portals continue to track her and reappear in front of her. A large portal appears before Nabe stopping her in her tracks. A river of water emerges from the portal placing her in a bubble. Nabe turns off her [queen of lighting] to prevent serious damage. Guan appeared out of the portal and approached Nabe. Nabe was holding her breath while she was trapped.

"Lady Nabe a woman of your talent to be caught so easily your teacher will be very disappointed."

A vein appears on Nabe forehead and she begins to yell at him but she can't be heard since she was underwater. Guan removes the water around her head so she can speak.

"Hey, don't you dare insult her or I'll end you!"

"It seems like you care a lot about you teacher but I believe she choose the wrong student."

A loud crash is heard beneath them so guan looks down to see Oda flying into the castle wall. A moment that ends their battle.

[fireball]

Nabe shoots an attack into the water holding her which produced a lot of steam that covered the two of them.

"Did you miss lady Nabe shall I stand closer."

"No need I already won."

[Electrical fang]

Nabe teeth become dragon fangs of pure electricity and she bit down sending the electricity shocking them both. The attack doesn't do much damage but blinded guan. A moment of lapse concentration drops the water orb around Nabe body.

[queen of lightning]

Guan tries to flee into another portal but as he halfway in Nabe staff morphs grabbing his leg ensuring he can't run away.

[lightning gauntlet]

Electricity forms around her fingers like brass knuckles. She pulls Guan out of the portal, guan grits hit teeth for the upcoming attack. Nabe punch connects hitting him in the jaw with a right uppercut. The attack sends thousands of volts running through his body stunning him. Nabe unleashes a wide right hitting the stomach. Guan summons fire from his fingers trying to grab Nabes neck but Nabe overwhelming lightning negates the fire. Nabe grabs guans hand bending them down by her own strength. Guan gets on his knees before Nabe.

"You are skilled guan in terms of magic but my teacher also taught me how to fight without magic and that is why you lost!"

"Damn you!"

Nabe Looks upwards

[Dragon storm]

Dark clouds appear overhead turning the bright sky into a fearsome storm and lightning starts raining down hitting the two. Nabe is unaffected by the lighting but Guan screams in pain and passes out due to the pain. Nabe let go of Guan and he begins to fall. Guan falls onto the building crashing through the roof. Nabe floats down gently seeing Ren inspecting the crater.

"Hey, Ren who, is it?" Said Momon

"Its the other guy." Said Ren

Nabe floats down into the building.

"Hey boys, how did everything go?" Said Nabe

"Well Momon defeated Oda and I didn't get to do anything so im kinda annoyed at that and Momon can't move since he pushed himself to hard to win." Said Ren

Nabe runs over to Momon but trips and falls. She tries to stand up but she has exhausted herself as well. Ren takes a big breath in then out.

"Seriously you two, don't tell me you can't move." Said Ren

Momon and Nabe do a thumbs up in agreement. Ren walks over picking up Nabe and placing her on Silver.

"Can't you guys change back because Silver is no longer fluffy." Said Nabe

"Can't until the magic wears out and since I didn't get to fight seems like it'll be about a week." Said Ren

Nabe tries to hug Silver but it was like hugging a bed of nails. Ren walks over to Momon and picks him up over his shoulder.

"Momon how do you keep getting heavier?" Said Ren

"Strength training." Said Momon

Team darkness leave the building seeing Evileye with some adventures behind her.

"Report Team Darkness." Said Evileye

"We defeated their elites with no serious injuries and request healing for them." Said Ren

"Will do and good job Team Darkness but lady Lele wishes to speak wish Nabe, Lord Wen wants to see Ren and Momon you're with me." Said Evileye

"No break I guess." Said Ren

"No, their isn't." Said Evileye

A few healers went to heal the exhausted Momon and Nabe. Team Darkness then spilt up to deal with the various political situations at hand.

Nabe heads towards Lord Akio and adventures camp. Arriving at the camp there were many tents now there are magical log cabins everywhere even Lord Akio has one. Nabe knocks on Lord Akios door. Kenji opens the door and invites her in. Kenji escorts her to a dining room in the cabin. Nabe spots Lord Akio and Lady Lele enjoying tea.

"How did the duel go between the Jade Dragon, Lady Nabe." Said Lord Akio

"A victory for Team Darkness." Said Nabe

"It's as you said Lord Akio they did win against them." Said Lele

"Why was I summoned here." Said Nabe

"I want to know more of the land my people will be living in from now on." Said Lele

"The elf race is treated extremely well in the service of Emperor Ainz." Said Nabe

"Does slave trading still exist in your Empire." Said Lele

"No, it was abolished with the forming of the Empire and the Elves have their own territory to live without fear. King Mare and Queen Aura have lead the elves into a golden age for our people." Said Nabe

"I know who they are I met them after the attack on Heaven City, so I have an important question regarding them two."

The room goes quiet with tension. Lady Lele looks at Nabe with intense eyes.

(I must answer correctly or we'll lose the elves.)

"Why are those two so cute?" Said Lele

"Those two were chosen by Emperor Ainz and are two of his guardians...what, can you repeat that question." Said Nabe

Nabe looks at Lord Akio who has a grin across her face. Nabe looks back at Lele who face is red and is breathing heavily.

"Those are the cutest elves I ever seen especially that King Mare in that outfit it was very... tempting." Said Lele

(Oh supreme being damn it, She's a lolicon. Please forgive me your majesty for what I'm about to do.)

Nabe goes into her bag and pulls out a magic crystal. She places it before Lele and actives it. A image of Mare appears with only wearing a towel around his slim figure. Lele nose begins to bleed seeing this image and her body begins to twitch in pleasure. Lord Akio was enjoying the image but not quite as much as Lele

"If you stay loyal to King Mare and Emperor Ainz while keeping your people under your command you'll be greatly rewarded." Said Nabe

Nabe pulls out 3 more crystals and places them onto the table. Lele looks at them like a wolf looking at its next meal. Nabe coughs breaking her out of her predatory mode. Lele stands up and bows towards Nabe.

"The elves of the east shall be loyal to the Empire and await our Emperor to take us to our new home." Said Lele

Nabe bows back acknowledging Lele so Lele picks up the crystals and takes them to a room in the cabin and you could hear the door lock.

(Please forgive me your majesty and please don't send the queen after me.)

"Nabe now that you have dealt with the Elves I have a proposal for you." Said Lord Akio

Nabe sits down ensuring the seat isn't wet.

"What is it and I'll pass it on to the Emperor."

"Your Emperor wants an embassy in the capitals but how about I give him my land and Lord AoI Is also willing to give his up to allow your Empire to reside here."

"You would be stabbing your own king in the back."

"I know that . . . and I can't wait but I want to be an ambassador for the east and be allowed to live in your Empire."

"I'm assuming Lord AoI wants to go as well."

"Yes but this is more for me."

"Can I ask why."

"Once the forgotten are defeated the Jade Kingdom will try to regain their control over the continent especially since the elves decided to leave."

"Emperor Ainz could ensure everyone gets their own land and ensure peace."

"Not possible since Daichi is in charge, he is a smart man but lacks the skills to run a nation and only will cause more problems ahead."

"You want to run and ensure you don't get involved in any power struggle."

"Yes, I do."

"Why?"

"I was once married to a brave warrior but he died against the forgotten. With him gone the royalty and nobles decided to attack my lands and people taking everything. Many of my people died due to starvation, thirst, and hunger. I want my people to leave this land and these selfish people to start anew in Emperor Ainz Empire!"

"I see I shall tell Emperor Ainz and recommend it but it may not work so don't hold your hopes to high."

"Thank you for your consideration."

"Is that all you wish to speak with me about if so then I should take my leave."

"That is all, sorry to take up your time."

Nabe stands and bows leaving Lord Akio. A few adventures escort her to a cabin labeled Team Darkness.

(How does Emperor Ainz deal with politics?)

Ren knocks on a steel door in his tiger form. He can hear yukis little feet running towards the door. Yuki opens the door with a smile on her face looking at Rens knee caps. Yuki slowly looks up and her happy face turn to fear seeing a large beastman look down on her.

"Hi Yuki."

"Who...are you?"

Ren gets on one knee to get on eye level with yuki and begins to pet her head.

"How can you forget me?"

Yukis face begins to light up realizing who it is. She hugs Ren tightly.

"I'm sorry for not realizing it was you Sir Ren but how did you get so big."

"Its a secret."

Lord Wen comes around the corner seeing a large beastman and begins freaking out. Before Lord Wen starts calling the guards yuki was able to calm him down.

"Oh it you Sir Ren, your appearance has changed quite dramatically."

"I had to change because of that Jade King so what did you want to discuss with me about."

"Please sit down."

Ren sits down on a chair than Yuki jumps on his lap, Lord Wen sits across from him. Before Lord Wen can speak Ren raises his hand stopping him.

"If its about Yuki the answer is still no."

"I know but I have another request."

Lord Wen face becomes stern staring into Rens eyes without the fear from earlier. Lord Wen sits up straight and gives off an air of royalty. Lord Wen waves his hand making yuki fall asleep.

"I want you to kill my father, The shogun."

Ren smiles seeing the resolve in Lord Wen eyes.

"Seems like I was being played by the fool wasn't I."

"Sorry, but it was necessary to play the fool. The kingdoms rot piles up everyday but if we win the rot shall increase. I must assume position of Shogun in order to stabilize the land."

"Why isn't your father doing a good job."

"Ever since my brother died his mind has been lost even refusing to see his granddaughter. The people look at the shogun for strength but he has fell into a hole and I'm afraid he can't be saved."

Lord Wen gets on his knees and grovels before Rens feet.

"Please I beg of you kill my father and I'll aid you with all of the Gold Kingdoms might and resources."

Ren stands from his seat placing Yuki on the chair. He heads for the door.

"I'll have to discuss this with the Guildmaster but if you keep your word I'll consider it."

"Thank you."

Ren leaves Lord Wen room.

(Why can't anything be so easy.)

Momon and Evileye head into the fortress. They arrive at a room similar to a throne room. The room has green colored banners across the wall. Daichi sits at the end the room. Momon and Evileye stand before him.

"I'm pleased that you came to hear my request."

Eveileye nods but Momon stares at him with some anger.

"Why have you called us?" Said Momon

"I saw your fight against the Jade Dragon and if your Emperor has more warriors of your caliber the forgotten shall be easily defeated." Said Daichi

"I shall say it again, why have you called us here." Said Momon

"A man that likes to get straight to the point. Well I want you to kill the other kings and their generals."

Momon takes a step forward about to activate [will of the first] but Evileye grabs his arm stopping him.

"Why should we?" Said Evileye

"You probably already know this but before the forgotten came the Jade Kingdom ruled this land but since we have fell the other kingdoms have become quite unruly."

"The death of their leadership will allow to take control and rule over this land like you did before." Said Momon

"Yes, and I'll give you all the support you need for the final battle against the forgotten."

"We cannot do such matters unless we have spoken with the Emperor until he gives us orders otherwise we shall not participate in such actions." Said Evileye

Evileye and Momon turn around and begin to leave the room.

"Whenever you decide to listen to my advice, I'll be here."

Momon and Evileye leave without saying a word. They continue to walk towards camp and arrive with Ren. The three enter seeing Nabe awaiting them.

"Who shall speak first?" Said Evileye

Nabe raised her hand up.

"I shall, I spoke with Lord Akio and Queen Lele. We have Leles full support and Lord Akio has two requests."

"Thats good, The Elves are the only ones that can't be taken over by the forgotten and what are Lord Akios requests?" Said Momon

"She and Lord AoI want to seek safe Asylum in the empire under the pretext of being representatives for the two kingdoms. They also want to take their people as well." Said Nabe

"She has helped us so we could put in a good word for her with Emperor Ainz." Said Ren

"If we did it'll only cause more tension between us two since we have taken the elves under our banner." Said Evileye

"Either way its up to Emperor Ainz if he is willing to accept her plan or not." Said Momon

"Ren, what about you?" Said Nabe

"Well Lord Wen is quite cunning. He has been playing the fool since the beginning to lower our guard, even the marriage proposal to yuki was also a ploy. He wants me to kill his father to allow him to become shugon to unite the people."

"Did he give a reason for why?" Said Momon

"His father is overcome with sorrow and grief so their military and leadership is in disarray so having him killed will allow him to take his place and organize the people. They have the largest force in terms of number."

"Emperor Ainz must be informed of this but he'll most likely say no due to lack of information." Said Evileye

"What about you two?" Said Nabe

"Well the Jade King wants us to kill all leaders of the two other kingdoms so the Jade kingdom can rule over once again." Said Momon

Nabe and Ren aren't shocked to hear this but are puzzled how could he lead them.

"If we do kill everyone he would give us any aid correct but how?" Said Nabe

"The remaining Jade government is only a handful of people so leading the other two kingdoms will be impossible." Said Ren

"I think he may have lower ranking members moving against the current leadership so he'll have control over everyone." Said Evileye

"That's one possibility, but I think the Jade Kingdom isn't as weak as we think." Said Momon

"Why do you say that Momon?" Said Nabe

"Well its kinda hard to think that the powerful Jade Kingdom would fall so quickly without ever meeting the imposter and his elites till we arrived. The Jade Dragon members and the Jade King could easily deal with class 6 forgotten." Said Momon

"I agree as well. There is also another issue that has been bothering me as well." Said Evileye

"What would that be?" Said Ren

"Where are the other forgotten?"

Team darkness looked at Evileye with confusion.

"Well if the forgotten take living hosts to become twisted creatures why is it they all have been human's types of forgotten?"

They understood Evileyes question and came to a shocking realization.

"Thats true even the class 4 and 5 looked human so how come we haven't run into beast forgotten or monster forgotten? Said Momon

"Maybe the imposter wants to impact the mentality of people by only fighting their own race. If I was fighting another type of forgotten I would be thinking it as another enemy but if it were my own friend or family member I don't know what I would do." Said Ren

"Maybe but we cannot knock out the possibility that their something bigger than a simple enemy controlling a unknown force. Emperor Ainz always wants to learn everything about the enemy before attacking." Said Nabe

"I propose that our rogues do some digging around the capitals so we have a better understanding of what's happening in the shadows." Said Momon

"I'll handle those matters, so don't worry about the politics. I want you three to travel to the remaining races and gather them to face against the forgotten." Said Evileye

"But Guildmaster what about the negotiations with the other kingdoms?" Said Ren

"After you three display your power we will have the upper hand so don't worry about it. We adventures are still strong without Team Darkness around."

"Yes Guildmaster, but will you be sending other teams as well since time is against us." Said Nabe

"No, I want Team Darkness to split up." Said Evileye

The three are shocked hearing something that has never occurred in Team Darkness history.

"Guildmaster, we have always been together. If we split up it might be harder to achieve our goals." Said Momon

"I know but this is my order. I want Nabe to head the mines and find out what happened to the dwarfs and where the forgotten first appeared. I want Momon to head towards the demons and end their civil war. Ren, head towards the beast kingdom and get their support. Pick your team of 50 adventures and you will leave in a week's time. You'll have three months before Emperor Ainz arrives and the final battle begins." Said Evileye

The three stand before Evileye and bow.

"Yes, Guildmaster!"

Team Darkness heads towards their rooms and begin to plan for their journey. Evileye begins to remember her time with her husband Momon the 1st. She smiles and mumbles to herself.

(I miss your dumb pickup lines and our time together dancing. You were such a romantic and even told me your real name, Pandora. I hope your watching me from above because the real adventure begins now. I need as much help as you can give.)

The Mines

A large group of dwarfs are running over a stone bridge that crosses a large chasm. Two groups are crossing the bridge. Dwarfs with heavy armor and another with just normal clothing. The groups surrounded a single dwarven girl carrying a blue orb. The dwarfs cross the bridge and stop standing their ground at the end. The ground began to shake uncontrollably as hordes of forgotten begin rushing out of tunnels. They stop at the other end of the bridge. A single dwarf forgotten stands before them.

The dwarf eyes are black but rugged as if they were replaced with stones. Flesh is seen hanging in his beard. His skin is becoming stone and each move he takes rocks grinding on each can be heard. He has a crown on his head that shines in the lit torches that light up the mines.

"The orb return it to us and we'll let most of you live or don't and you'll die. Either way you're fighting against your king and that is punishable by death."

"You're no longer our king! You have no right to be called a dwarf!"

"I'm a true dwarf you are merely crude copies."

A dwarf knight wakes in front of his people to stand proudly before death.

"We are the ground beneath our feet, we are the mountain that touches the clouds, we are the last of a race, we 700 shall fight to the end because we are the True Dwarfs!"

"Hahaha, a foolish sentiment to a bunch of stupid fools!"

The dwarfs that seemed to cower before their end are standing beside the knight with their heads held up high and bravery keeping their hands from shaking. They each stare down their former king and are ready to fight. The king takes a step back seeing such power. He snaps out of it and commands his army to attack.

The dwarfs brace themselves for the attack. Time seems to have slowed down But at the back of the dwarfs is the little girl holding a blue orb. She is crying in her father's arms.

"My little lily, you must be strong as the mountain because you are our last hope."

She pulls away from her father trying to hold back hear tears. Her father places his hand on her cheek. One can feel the roughness of his hands from all the years working as a blacksmith but to her they are the softest hands in the world. She stops crying to look at her father's face. Her father has a warm smile.

"Lily please run as fast and as far as you can, find help and make sure that orb doesn't fall into the forgottens hands. I'll be waiting here for your return my little mountain."

"Do you promise?"

He lifts his hand holding out his pinky.

"Yes I promise."

The two share a pinky promise and smile with their end looming over them. The people in front of them begin promising to lily as well.

"We all promise that we'll be waiting for you. Lily you can leave without worrying about us because we won't break our promises."

"Yes papa."

She begins to run away from the fight with a brave smile. Her father watches as she leaves into a tunnel that leaves to the outside world. He turns around joining the ranks with the last of his race.

"You all promised my little girl that you all will be here when she gets back so don't you die or you'll break her heart and I'll kill you myself! So charge those bastards and show them the power of the dwarfs!"

The dwarfs begin running towards the forgotten clashing with them in the middle of the bridge.

(Please be safe my little mountain and papa will make sure these monsters won't leave this spot. Wife please watch over our little girl and give me the strength to end these monsters.)

The beast kingdom

The beast kingdom capital city in in flames as forgotten have entered the city from the underground and are causing havoc throughout the city. The prince of the kingdom with the General start running towards the throne room to get the king and queen. But they are shocked to see that when they open the doors there are many dead bodies scattered around the room.

"Father, mother, why have you killed everyone?"

The lion king and queen stand atop a massacre. Blood and limbs of the high council and their attendants cover the walls and floor. The king holds a red orb and blood is flowing into the orb.

The General moves the prince behind him and draws his sword.

"Prince please leave because they are no longer your parents. They both have become forgotten."

The lion king and queen turns around and begins to lunge towards them.

"Run your majesty!"

The prince runs away leaving the General to fight against his parents.

(What should I do?! What should I do?!)

"Prince! Where are you!"

The prince turns to see a group of soldiers searching for him.

"I'm here!"

The soldiers head towards him and surrounded him protecting him from any attack.

"Prince, where are the king and queen and the General?"

"Mother and father have turned and the General stayed behind to hold them off."

The men were shocked to hear this. The prince wants to cry but he holds his tears back to stay strong.

"Your majesty we must leave and regroup."

"What about the civilians?"

"The forgotten attacked from the inside and opened the gates. The city has gone quiet its only a matter of time until they find us so we must leave."

forgotten begin running out of the castle spotting the prince and his guards.

"More food!"

"Damn, we must run!"

The soldier picks up the prince and begins to run away.

(Someday I'll return to end the forgotten and reclaim my home.)

The demons

Three armies stand before each other waiting for a single movement to kill one another. A Large frost dragon stands before his army. A large basilisk stands before his army. A forgotten giant stands before his.

"May this be our final battle old friend because we are tired of living in this worn torn world. We shall fight till our heart beats no more. We shall take as many of our brothers as well."

"Friend please reconsider we could avoid bloodshed and eliminate the enemy that has started this."

The forgotten giant pulls out a yellow orb. The orb is emitting a fog throughout the battlefield and orders his army to attack. The armies begin to clash with one another.

Three major events are occurring throughout the continent. The events are pieces to solving the mystery but you'll have to find out next time!

Author here: (update) The next chapter of seekers will have a small section of the supreme being religion but I need names, traits, and characteristics since Ainz Ooal Gown remaining names haven't yet been revealed so please msg me your own OC if you want to help and they'll be in seekers.

Editor Here: Has it been a while since the last time seekers has come out or is it just me? Well any way as always this was another great chapter produced by this great author. Also as a side note I love dwarves. When the original came out with the arc with the dwarves I nearly died of excitement and I can't wait to read the part about the dwarves from this story either. Hope you enjoyed reading and I will see you next time.

seekers shall be on a break after receiving many msg for wanting the return of General Chill so I'll be working on that for a few chapters then come back to seekers

please leave a review or msg me feedback is appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

The beginning part 1

A week has passed and Team dark has separated into three different directions but as they left someone arrived with a fleet of undead dragons.

The people of the three kingdoms began to panic seeing undead dragons flying towards them. Troops lined up on the fortress walls readying to fire at the dragons. The dragon warriors and the kings ran outside to see a dragon force coming towards them.

"Everyone battle positions! We must not lose this fortress!" Said the jade king

Evileye appeared beside him and hands him a drink.

"If I were you I would tell everyone to stand down or face obliteration from the Empires strongest army."

Evileye points towards the adventures camp and they see those adventures raising banners and clearing space for the dragons to land.

A random troop voice cuts through the air

"Hey there's a woman atop a dragon and she is raising a banner! The banner is of the Empire!"

"This is an order of the three kings everyone stand down now!" Said the jade king

The troops were shocked to hear such an order but the undead dragons start flying overhead. The woman atop of the lead dragon raises her hand and quickly lowers it down. The large containers that were being towed have started to fall towards the ground. The containers are 20 ft. long and 15 feet wide and have landed on their target destination. The undead dragons fly around the fortress bellowing roars making the very fortress shake. The woman lands the undead dragon and she roars an order that sends shivers down the spine of any warrior hearing her voice.

"Come my monster legion! This is an order of your General!"

"Yes Ma!"

Voices from containers make them collapse revealing goblins, trolls, ogres, beastmen, hobgoblins, beastmen and death knights. The monsters began forming ranks.

The woman looks up to see evileye inviting her over. She taps the undead dragon head with her foot and it begins to fly. The undead dragon flies towards Evileye and the woman walks off the undead dragons head standing beside Evileye.

The woman wearing a military uniform with medals across her chest and ribbons with colors of dark purple similar to Ainz colors stood before her. The woman has short brown hair and had a saber on her waist. Her voice sounded a bit rough but it soothes the spirit even in combat. Her beauty is outstanding but one could tell her age alongside the fire of battle in her eyes.

"Hello my old friend." Said eveileye

"I'm quite young compared to you old friend."

"Let me introduce you, Three kings this is General Enri leader of the monster army."

Enri puts her hand on her chest and gives a bow towards the kings.

"It is our pleasure to have such a warrior but do you have any male warriors." Said the onyx king

"No just me because my monsters respect my strength."

Enri smiles and pulls her saber out of the sheath. She lifts the sword upwards with the sun glistening off the blade. The monster react to her action awaiting her command. She waves the saber in a circle making the monsters take defensive positions. She quickly move it sideways then back into the sheath. The monsters return to their ranks.

"My monster only follow me and you may think their scary but they're a bunch warm hearted warriors the one you have to be scared of is me."

Enri gives a smile towards the kings. The kings can sense insane amount of bloodlust and death behind her smile. They knew she was a person not to be taken lightly.

"Evileye I have orders from emperor Ainz to follow your command so where do you want my army?"

"Currently we are in a defensive position and we have a cease fire agreement. Place troops between here and Heaven city for now."

"I will."

Enri whistles bringing an undead dragon up towards the balcony. She jumps on the head of the dragon and orders her troops forward. The monster legion begins moving forward. The eastern troops are horrified seeing these creatures but are seeing this woman command them is what sends Chill down their spines.

Evileye flies down towards the adventure camp.

(While she does her duties I got to do mine.)

Message

(George has your group already left?)

(Yes guildmaster, we used General Enri arrival to leave undetected.)

(How about john and his group?)

(They left as well. We shall arrive in the capital cities in a weeks time.)

(Do you know your orders?)

(Infiltrate the capital cities of gold nation and onyx kingdom. Gather any and all information regarding the three kings and other leadership members.)

(Good as of now you are on your own and only to message me when you have information.)

(Yes guildmaster.)

Message disconnects

Evileye enters her cabin heading toward her room. She sits down and pulls out a map. She places three chess pieces on the map. A knight for Momon, a Mage for Nabe, and a hunter for Ren. The chess pieces begin moving on the map tracking their position and lifesigns.

(I hope they can find out what we're really fighting.)

Nabe adventure

Nabe has left for the youki mines, a place where the last dwarves are rumored to hiding. The dwarves were the first race to encounter the forgotten so their survival is necessary. Nabe has a 50 party raid team with her with 25 members being dwarfs. 10 members are elves and last 15 are beastmen.

The youki mines are behind heaven city at the edge of the eastern continent. They have to pass heaven city passing the forgotten army awaiting for Emperor Ainz. Nabe team on horses quickly by pass heaven city without a problem. Nabe wants to fight to kill the one who harmed Momon but the mission takes priority. Nabe team are a few days away from the mines when a scream is heard.

(That sounded like a little girl!)

"Everyone get ready! We're checking that out!"

"Yes Ma!"

Nabe team heads towards rocky valley.

[eagle eyes]

Nabe increases her eyesight seeing a little girl running away from the forgotten. Nabe she the little holding a blue orb.

"Fighters with me and range units cover us!"

The girl on the verge of collapse from running away from death trying to help for her people.

(I must keep going, I must not stop, I must save my people.)

The girl falls, she tries to stand up but her but won't listen anymore. She begins to crawl as she can hear the forgotten coming closer.

"Finally got you little girl."

A forgotten dwarf hand grab the girl leg and toss her. She slams into a rock coughing up blood but she doesn't let go of the orb. The forgotten dwarf wakes up to her.

"So which name do you want to hear before you die, Little girl or little mountain?"

The girl look up towards the dwarf as he smiles with joy.

"My father! What did you do to my father!"

"The same thing I'm going to do to you."

The forgotten dwarf grab her by the her and lifts up her to eye level. He puts his hand around her neck and begins to squeeze. She stares back at him not giving him the satisfaction. Her eyesight starts turning black and her body begins to go numb.

"Papa...help."

"Let go of her!."

The girl falls onto the ground and begins to breathe but she can no longer move. Her little body at the limit. She looks up to see a woman killing the forgotten dwarf. She spots dwarves fighting against forgotten. She wants to smile but she at death door. She grabs the woman robes using her will power to speak.

"Help...papa."

The woman picks her up

"Little girl stay awake! Don't close your eyes! I'll help your papa but stay awake!"

The girl with the last of her strength gives the orb to the woman then she smiles and closes her eyes

"Healer! Where the healer!"

A few days later

The little girl opened her heavy eyelids and saw a beautiful woman looking down on her. The little girl tired moving but her little body couldn't.

" little one don't move, we healed your injuries to a certain extent but you still need rest."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The woman lifts the girl sitting her up so she can look around. The girl is surprised seeing dwarfs and begins to cry. In her eyes she sees her fellow dwarfs are mountains. They walked and the ground move underneath their feet. She looks around to see elves and beastmen. The tears were unleashed and they couldn't stop as she finally found hope for her people for her father.

"You're with friends and I'm nabe."

"You're...going to help papa."

"Of course, we'll save everyone and defeat the bad guys."

The girl tears intensify knowing she found help. The stress of death and trying to find help that covered the little girl washed away in an instant. The girl cried heavily into Nabe chest for a few minutes then she fell asleep.

(You earned a well deserved rest. Let the grown ups deal with this.)

Nabe look up to see a mountain in the distance, a mere few hours away but the sun going down. Nabe order everyone to make camp. A storm raged above the mountain and death can only be sensed from it.

"Everyone we go into the mines tomorrow morning so ready yourselves tonight."

The little girl sleeps beside a warm fire. Nabe hasn't left her side. The adventures who admire Team dark have become inspired by Nabe actions. Tears run down their faces seeing such a sight and await eagerly for their orders. The little girl begins to move and awakes in Nabe lap.

"Good evening little one, how are you."

The little girl sits up in surprise but quickly recovers. She grovels before Nabe. The sight shocks Nabe.

"I'm lily stone, I'm daughter of raan stone. I beg of you save my father."

Nabe place her hand on the girl head.

"We will but we have no to travel those mines."

Lily lifts her head with a stern resolve in her eyes.

"I know the tunnels, my father and I would walk the tunnels everyday."

"We can't take you. You already did so much."

"Please take me! I want to see my father alive or…"

"He alive don't worry because who would leave such a brave girl behind."

"So can I come."

"Doesn't seem you can't take no as an answer. We leave immediately."

Nabe signals the other adventures and they begin moving. The adventures are ready to leave in a few moments.

(Momon, how would you tell a little girl no and Ren how would you scout to ensure our safety. I really took you two for granted. I hope your journey goes without an incident)

Nabe team arrives at a mine entrance and gaze upon the large entrance equaling to the height of a 3 story building. The light from the torches don't even dare enter touch the darkness.

"Team 1 secure the entrance and ensure no one enters behind us."

"Yes Ma but were not alone. I can smell their rotting flesh."

"I know they are expecting our arrival. Those are hiding come out and let's have a chat."

The forgotten dwarf king walk to the entrance of mine. He is surrounded by other forgotten dwarfs.

"Welcome to my kingdom, how can I help the lady Nabe of the seekers of Ainz Ooal Gown?"

"Seems like monsters do have manners."

"Not monsters but higher beings."

"So what rank are you?"

"Straight to the point, I'm as strong as the jade king maybe stronger since I evolved much sooner than he did."

"Evolved?"

"You call us forgotten but we are evolved version of our races. We are merely trying to help our people grow."

"Liar!" Lily shouts at the dwarf king and stand ready as to fight him. Nabe stands before her to ensure her safety."

The dwarf king smiles at the little girl.

"This girl has experience much pain from you so let the other dwarfs leave and I won't kill you."

"You shouldn't make Death threats it'll ruin that beautiful face, but if you return the orb she had I'll spare your lives."

"Why the orb so important?"

"It'll go nicely on my Throne."

Lily yells at the dwarf king again.

"Liar! I heard them say it controls vision."

(Vision?)

"Foolish girl now everyone dies."

Forgotten dwarfs begin rushing out of the entrance. The dwarf king smiles and waves them goodbye while walking back into the mine.

"I'll be waiting."

"Defensive positions!"

The adventures make a circle formation around lily.

[earth wall]

Large trees block the entrance but many forgotten have already gone out. Nabe team begins to clash with the forgotten.

[chain lighting]

A bolt of lightning kills one forgotten and it spreads to others killing 10 in total. Nabe easily hold her own as the vanguard while her team are securing her flanks. The forgotten wild battle tactics have no chance of against well organized group so they target Lily.

The forgotten start using sacrifice tactics against nabe and on the adventures. They continue to hold their ground but a forgotten pushes his way through. He starts running toward Lily ready to kill her.

"Papa!"

Lily closes her eyes waiting for the end

(Shit I won't be able to save her.)

The sounds of flesh being torn open is heard. Lily opens her eyes to see a dwarf from earlier. He standing before Lily with the forgotten biting his neck and a sword through the forgotten neck. The forgotten falls over with the dwarf still standing.

"Don't worry little girl I'll protect you."

Nabe team wipe out the forgotten and ready themselves to enter the mine. Nabe checks on the bitten dwarf. He is holding his neck where he bitten.

"How your wound earthbread?"

He looks at the Lily with a smile. Nabe makes a signal to other adventures and they distract her.

"Lady Nabe, this is my last adventure."

"What do you mean?! You have a flesh wound!"

"I feel something trying to go into my head but my flame gloves is stopping it for now."

"Then we can remove it!"

"No lady Nabe, we know very little about our enemies so let this happen."

"What about your family!?"

"My wife and I are nearing our life spans and my kids no longer need me. I done my duty as a man and now I do my duty as an adventurer."

"You have any last wishes?"

"A couple, I want my name to be written on Momon back and tell my family a heroic tale where I die fighting hordes of enemies while drinking at the same time."

Nabe chuckles hearing that last wish.

"I'll tell them you fought with two bottles of wine."

"You gotta make it believable not a fantasy."

"Sorry...are you ready?"

"Yes Lady Nabe, it be an honor to fight alongside Team darkness."

Earthbread lets go of his neck and something starts going upwards towards his head. A few moments later he falls over and starts shaking violently. He shakes for a few seconds then he stops moving and closes his eyes. Nabe pulls out her sword and earthbread opens his eyes and tries to attack Nabe. A flash of light appears and his head is removed. Earthbread head falls onto the ground.

Nabe grabs his head and lifts it up. She is horrified seeing what is coming out the bottom of his head. Several worm like tentacles pop out of his head and began lashing out in several directions trying to find the rest of body.

(So these are in forgotten but every forgotten that we fought didn't have worms coming out so they must need time to fully absorb into the body, but why do they need the blue orb. I must send this to Emperor Ainz.)

Nabe pulls out a crystal and crushes it opening a portal and tosses the head into it. Demigue is experimenting on Six when a portal opens beside and a head comes out.

"So these are the forgotten, a bunch of worms daring to attack Emperor Ainz. My research now has a breakthrough."

Message

(Emperor Ainz, this is demigure and I have been sent an important piece of information regarding the forgotten.)

(What have you learned?)

(A worm like creature takes over the body by taking residence in it host head.)

(Continue your experiments and figure out their weakness.)

(Yes my emperor.)

Message ends

Message

(Emperor Ainz, this is Evileye. General Enri has arrived with her forced and our spies are moving towards the kingdoms capitals.)

(Good, inform me of any changes.)

Message ends

Ainz ponders the abilities of the game that can use worms. He makes a list in his head but none of the abilities can do something like this.

(I'm missing something important but what can it be.)

Back to Nabe

Nabe buried the warrior dwarf with a tombstone that read

(The warrior of stone shall forever guard his people.)

Nabe lines up the adventures and removes the wall from the entrance. She leads the adventures into the mines. Nabe takes two steps and an arrow flies by her face cutting her cheek. Nabe doesn't flinch from the attack. She lifts her hand.

[orb of shock]

A beach ball sized orb appears in her hand. She fires the ball into the mine and a large blue explosion is seen into it. A few seconds later the smell of burning flesh appears.

"Let go."

Nabe team enters the mine. They walk down a narrow path entering the mines.

Momon adventure

Momon entering demon territory and has brought most experienced combat adventures alongside of him. Reports from kenji have told that three armies collided and a huge massacre occurred for both sides of the demon factions. The forgotten are winning the war against them. Demon territory or land of mirrors is a difficult place to navigate without a map. The land once was a desert landscape but after years of fighting the land turned to glass and rivers giving it name.

Momon stands atop a cliff overlooking the lands of mirror. The sight engulfs him but he continues forward.

(I wonder if Nabe would enjoy this place as our first date?)

Momon leading his team walks onto the glass surface and seeing the world on the ground could make anyone lost. Momon pulls out a map given to him from kenji has the two factions marked on the map. The peace faction lead by a giant serpent is hidden in a cliffside while the death faction are in an underground maze. The forgotten army is currently assaulting them both.

(Two options before me: I could help the peace faction and gain their support but their probably are forgotten in vast numbers due to their goal. The death faction could be useful as they are willing to die for their cause. I could start hit and run tactics to ease the pressure of the demon armies.)

"Excuse me sir Momon."

Momon turns around to see a lizard man behind him. The warrior name crzaya, he is Momon second in command and descendant of zarayusa the lizard man. The lizard man is light green with a white streak going down in back to the end of his tail.

"What is it?"

"Some of the men want to split up to perform hit and tactics on the forgotten army."

(As expected of veteran warriors.)

"I was thinking about that. I want you to lead a team to distract the enemy while I go meet with the peace faction."

"Yes sir Momon."

"Your objection is to disrupt their movements so no playing hero."

"Of course sir Momon, that's your job."

Momon had a small smirk underneath his helmet hearing that statement.

"We'll head toward the peace faction first then your group can head towards the forgotten base once we have intel on their location."

"Yes sir Momon."

Momon team crosses the glass land heading towards the peace faction base. Momon team spots the cliff base being assaulted by the forgotten. They hide behind a glass hill watching the battle unfold. Momon able to spot forgotten demons for the first time. Thy are remarkable different from the human forgotten.

The demon forgotten have their skin peeling off showing a more rough scale like armor underneath. Their appearances haven't hanged as much compared to human forgotten but their bodies don't morph like humans for their needs instead it seems like the demon body more suitable for the forgotten. Momon spots a large group of demon forgotten growing wings and attacking non demon forgotten in the air.

"Mages take images of the forgotten we may need this information."

Momon spots a few ways to enter the base

The a pulley system similar to an elevator, flight magic and climbing. The forgotten army seems to be doing all three but the peace faction are dug in deep. Momon spots the commander of the assault ordering forgotten to increase their attacks.

"Mages and archers stay here and provide artillery while we act as the vanguard attacking their flank. This surprise attack we can cut the command head."

"Sir look down their!"

Momon turns to see a giant forgotten similar to a war troll but his skin all red with horns coming out his body. The unknown war troll is lifting a yellow orb and it begins to emit magical gas that's spreads throughout the battle field. The gas makes the forgotten more wild and aggressive in their attacks.

"Ok new plan we got to get the yellow orb and try to kill that giant. I'll have 10 warrior follow me to attack him while the others block the path of reinforcements."

"Yes Sir Momon!"

Momon and the warriors in his team pull out magic crystals. The forgotten war troll stopped emitting the gas and Momon gives the signal and tosses the crystals into the forgotten lines. The mages and archers fire a volley of projectiles.

"Follow me!"

The forgotten are in disarray being suddenly attacked. The sudden attack allows the peace faction to fight back. The forgotten war troll is confused at the situation. He strength is unparalleled but his mental capacity for leadership isn't the greatest so a class 3 demon forgotten begins shouting orders quickly regaining control of the forgotten.

[will of the first]

"Out of the way!"

The class 3 turns to see a rampaging black bull with deadly wolves behind him. The black bull is cutting through forgotten as if he was running through a field of flowers. The class 3 orders the war troll to attack the rampaging bull. The forgotten war troll begins running toward Momon and pulls out a large katana much larger than himself. The forgotten war troll lifts up the sword and swings it down. Momon lifts both his sword blocking the attack.

(Oh shit! He a lot stronger than I imaged! He could rival lady albedo in terms of strength!)

The sheer raw power of the attack made Momon break through the glass ground underneath him. Momon was knock down to knee height.

"Go grab the orb!"

Momon using all of his immense strength pushes back forgotten war troll back causing it to fall backwards. 5 adventures stab the forgotten war troll on his joints pinning him to the ground. Crzaya grabs the orb and when doing so the yellow gas begins emitting again from the orb. The forgotten war troll starts going into a frenzy and lifts himself up breaking the weapon that pinned him down.

"Everyone retreat towards the peace faction!"

Crzaya begins to run while holding the orb with both his arms making him defensiveness. Momon pulls himself out of the hole and begins to run with the adventures. The forgotten war troll begins to give chase but a bombardment of magic stops him from giving chase. Momon cuts through the forgotten reaching the peace faction battle line. The peace faction open their line giving way to Momon and his team. Winged demons begin to descend and begin taking Momon team into the cliff. The 50 strong team made it into the peace faction headquarters with a powerful item from the enemy.

(now it going to be more difficult. I hope the others are doing well.)

Ren adventure

Ren has reverted to his original form and so did Silver. The effects of his magic has worn off. Ren currently in beastman kingdom or sun kingdom due to large fields of sunflowers. The sunflowers are a delicacy in this continent. Ren has 50 adventures as well.

Ren team having higher speed and mobility compared to the others has arrived at a broken down castle.

"Everyone fan out and search for survivors."

"Yes Sir."

Everyone begins to spears out searching burned down houses and shops. The adventures find no bodies just signs of struggle or toys left behind. The men pray to General Chill hoping their souls will be at peace. Ren takes 10 men to search the castle.

Ren enters the castle through the front gate. The gate been beaten down rather ripped to shreds as large claw marks are on the door. Ren heads towards the main chamber of the castle while everyone else explores the castle.

Ren and Silver enter a large room seeing the throne at the end. Ren sees someone sitting down on the throne.

"Hey, who are you?"

The beastman doesn't respond so Ren hops off of Silver and the two approach him from his sides. The two get closer and they can see his throat has been cut open. Ren inspects the body going through his pockets. Ren finds a locket with a pic of him and his family. The dead beastman with a man, woman and a small child.

(This man must have been the king and these people must have been the royal family.)

Ren puts the locket in his bag. A message scroll lights up. Ren opens the scroll and he begins to hear a teammate voice.

(Sir Ren, in exploring the south half of the castle overlooking the courtyard and I found the citizens of the city.)

(Are they all dead?)

(Yes sir, they been gathered and killed by burning.)

(Stop the search and bury the bodies. It the least we can do.)

(Yes Sir.)

Ren closes the scroll and hops on Silver leaving the castle. Ren heads outside to see a pile of burnt bodies. The smell overpowers some of the adventures causing them to throw up. A whole day is spent burying the bodies. Everyone prays to the 41 supreme beings hoping the restless souls will be a peace.

The moon overhead Ren decides to camp in the castle. Ren team force food into their mouths because after seeing the burnt bodies one appetite disappears.

"Sir Ren, have the the forgotten burned bodies before?"

Ren turns to address his fellow teammate.

"information gather from the three kings seems to show that they don't. They haven't encountered beastman forgotten. My guess is that the bodies are to enrage the beastmen to attack and fall into a trap."

"That does make sense but don't they need living host to take so didn't they kill their reinforcements."

"True, but they could have been forgotten that were defeated by the living. We need more information so don't dwell on it or you're going to make your head hurt."

"Yes Sir Ren."

The next day Ren team heads out following some tracks that lead out of the city. A large amount of tracks that seem to be heading chasing a small amount of tracks. Ren team follows the tracks for a few days having not encountered a single forgotten or beastman.

(Not finding a single person for three days. Even if we missed the main roads we should have seen someone. If I have to hear another bad joke I'm going to become a forgotten to shut him up.)

"Sir Ren! Towards our left!"

Ren looks to see smoke in the distance.

"Let's go! Defend any beastman you see and kill all forgotten!"

"Yes Sir!"

Ren leads his team toward the smoke and after a few minutes screams can be heard.

"What have you done!"

"How could you betray me!"

"Why did you sleep with my woman!"

"Why did you sleep with my man!"

Ren got closer and the screams became more like arguments. Ren stops at the entrance of the village to see the villagers fighting each other. The scene caused confused in Ren and the others. The eyes in the villagers were red as if their anger was taking control. A few moments a villager removes a head of another. The smell of blood flowed through the air and the others seem to have snapped. They began to pull pitchforks, clubs and other weapons. A red fluid from the dead villager begins to leave his body and go into another. The villager becomes enraged and begins attacking but Ren stops him from starting a chain reaction.

"Knock everyone out!" Said Ren

The adventures quickly move and knock out everyone with ease. The villagers are tied up but Ren can't leave them like that so he waits for them to wake up.

(I wonder what going on? I haven't read anything about the forgotten using tactics such as mind control. Their leader could be doing this since beastmen are physically stronger and didn't get involved in the war so this might be a tactic to thin numbers.)

"Seems like you'll have to wait next time!"

Author here: sorry for taking so long but life gets in my way. I wanted to do a big chapter for each member and people involved in the story but having it cut up into sections makes it easier for me. The month of August or mid august I should have everything in order then I can pump chapter every week. My editor for seekers has become overwhelming busy so he can't help me anymore so I need a new editor. If anyone interested please pm me.

Leave a review or msg me because feedback is appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 2

-Nabe's Adventure-

Nabe's team entered the mines in a three-rank line. The mages in the middle while warriors were both in front and back. Lily is next to Nabe as they enter the mine. They exit the long tunnel and enter a large cavern with multiple caves and bridges. Four archers fire an arrow in every direction wondering how large the cavern really is. They wait to hear the sound of the arrow to hit a wall or ground but no sound is made.

"This place might be bigger than the Dwarven Kingdom and the training maze combined. How long have they been digging?" Said Nabe.

A dwarf checks the ground underneath their feet. He picks up a handful of dirt and tastes it.

"Checking the ground, I could say it's a few thousand years old."

Lily pulls on Nabe's robes.

"Yes, Lily?"

"The mines are much older than that. This is one of the newer sections." Lily says calmly.

"Really?! How can you make such cravens?" Nabe says with both shock and awe in her voice.

"We don't, they do."

Lily points to a large worm like creature digging through the earth. The creature's size seemed to be limitless as it tunnels through the rock like it was pushing through soft mud. Everyone is shocked seeing such a creature. A dwarf asks Lily a question.

"What are they?"

"We called their race the 'Diggers'. They make the tunnels while we make shiny stuff."

"So, dwarves don't mine?" He says in disbelief.

"We don't. Papa said a dwarf hasn't mined anything since the old days before the Diggers."

"So, what do dwarves do?"

"We make art. We are the best artists in the continent." She says calmly with pride in her voice.

The dwarves were quite surprised to hear her calm answer.

"Do your people drink wine or beer?"

"No, we prefer tea. Papa like green tea."

Lily smiles remembering an image of her father and her drinking tea together. The dwarves begin to laugh upon hearing her statement. The smile warms Nabe's heart.

"Once we save them, let's get them drunk! A drunken dwarf is the best dwarf!"

A dwarf yells in excitement. The others also agree to his plan. Nabe made a smile hearing their plans. A beastman scout raises his hand and everyone immediately shuts up.

"They're coming."

The ground underneath their feet begin to shake violently. Everyone looks around to see an endless horde of Forgotten exiting tunnels and heading towards them.

"Everyone! We can't stay in the open! We're going to run through them 'till we find a better position!" Said Nabe.

Nabe's team begins to run forward heading into the nearest tunnel. They enter the tunnel and Forgotten await them. Nabe carries Lily in the middle of their formation. Forgotten emerge from the walls trying to grab Lily and Nabe but the experienced dwarf adventures can quickly tell where an attack is coming from. They continue to run forward through the Forgotten while being chased by the horde. Seconds felt like hours as they continued to run.

"Lady Nabe! We can't continue to do this all day!"

(What should I do!? If we stop we may die, but if we keep running we'll die! There must be something!)

"Go right! The palace is to the right!" Said Lily.

"You heard her! We can defend ourselves in the palace!" Said Nabe.

The team heads right into a carved tunnel and the Forgotten continue to increase in numbers trying to stop Nabe's team. A Forgotten class-5 bursts through the floor underneath in front of the lead members and removes the heads of 5 of them. Their bodies fall onto the ground but they couldn't stop to recover their remains, so they ran over their fallen comrades' bodies.

Elves fire lighting magic making the class-5 avoid the magic attacks but two beastmen warriors pierce his heart and head with spears. They continue to run unable to recover their comrades' bodies. Nabe tosses Lily to another adventurer and turns around looking at the Forgotten swarm getting closer.

"Back off!"

[Orb of Lightning]!

An orb of pure lighting appears in Nabe's hand. She pushes it before her and gives it a roundhouse kick sending it towards the Forgotten horde. The orb impacts the forgotten exploding and causing the tunnel behind them to collapse.

(I'm sorry my friends, but this is the best grave I can make for you. Your names shall be etched onto Momon back when we return.)

They arrive at the palace entrance escaping from tunnels and into an large craven. They are at atop a large set stairs that descend towards the palace. The palace doesn't have single light so the descent looks as one goes into the abyss.

The Forgotten were forcing their way through, so they decided to run down the stairs hoping it's empty. The elves use flight magic to help the dwarves descend the stairs. Nabe looks back to see the Forgotten stopping atop the stairs. Nabe's team enters the palace and places defensive magic on the doors, ensuring they don't break with a single hit. Everyone begins placing magic traps around the entrances.

"Everyone! We have gotten a moment of peace, but don't let your guard down. We are still in enemy territory!"

"Yes Ma!"

Nabe takes Lily and puts her onto the ground.

"You ok!?"

"Yes, I'm fine but we shouldn't stay here." She says calmly.

"Why is that?"

"I just remembered that papa said that they came from here."

Nabe eyes widen upon hearing her.

"Scouts! explore this castle and ensure that we are alone! I want half staying here and the other half to come with me!"

"Yes Ma!"

The beastmen begin running through the castle. Nabe leaves Lily with the adventures guarding the door, while she and the others explore the castle. Nabe has 15 people with her, the guards numbered around 30, and the scouts numbered 5 people.

Nabe's team enters the throne room seeing blood everywhere. Not a single corpse was left but everyone knew the Forgotten had done this slaughter. A dwarf spots a book and gives it to Nabe. She begins to read it out aloud.

-King's Journal-

Date 7 month of star calendar day 15

[Today the Diggers found an unknown entrance to a tomb. I will be sending some explorers to research it. Hopefully they found something of importance and return home safely.]

Date 7 month of star calendar day 20

[The explorers found it to be quite a large room and found many unknown writings. They only have been able to translate one word, and it said "guild" but they did find numerous amounts of treasure. We could have found an ancient dwarven kingdom.]

Date 8 month of star calendar day 10

[The explorers were all killed when the room collapsed. The other staff at the scene were trying to open a hidden floor but it caused the place to become unstable. We lost a lot of good people but the work continues. We found what those ruins hold. Another piece of good news, we found a worm like creature but it was dead.]

Date 9 month of star calendar day 5

[More worm like creatures begin to appear but they are harmless. The hidden floor has been opened and a perfectly designed tunnel was there waiting. It led to a large throne room. I shall arrive a week later to examine the throne and thank the explorers for their hard work.]

Date 10 month of the star calendar day 1

[I killed the king and the royal family. I have begun my takeover of this kingdom the land above me. I write this to remember the date when my rule began. The scenes of blood fighting blood shall encompass this world.]

Nabe closes the book and places it into her bag. Everyone is quiet to respect the fallen.

"Let's look for this entrance."

-Momon's Adventure-

Momon enters a cave while the rest of his team are helping the front line. Momon's aid has turned the tide of the battle. The peace faction was pushing the Forgotten back. He stood before the leader of the peace faction. A giant winged serpent, his size cannot be measured as the cave is very dim. Numerous Injuries can be seen on his body. Momon spots a wing that has been torn off.

"Hello dark warrior.~ I am Vaan leader of these warriors and the last of my kind.~"

"I am Momon of Team Darkness and I have been sent with orders to seek your aid in the final battle that'll end these Forgotten."

"Final battle?~ Please explain.~"

"I come from a land in the west over the sea. My Emperor is on his way here to finish off the Forgotten. We have met with the leader of the Forgotten and the two want to end this conflict in a single battle."

"I see.~ I can hear your noble spirit telling me the truth but I cannot agree.~"

"Why?" Momon asks confused at his words.

"Behind me are those who can't defend themselves.~"

Vaan moves his body and a large group of women and children are sleeping. Momon walks inside and can see a blue gas in the cave.

"They sleep?~"

"You can't attack because of them."

"With time the Forgotten will take over and everyone here will be killed.~"

"We can take them back."

"You can't.~ The Forgotten are numerous.~ I know your are powerful but you can't keep everyone safe.~"

(What would Nabe do? She's always the one with the plan. How can I move so many people without being noticed?)

Momon ponders on the thought but nothing comes to mind.

*Buzz*Buzz*

A message scroll activates in his cape and he pulls it out and finds that it's Evileye.

[Momon. How are things going?]

[Difficult, to say the least. I met with the leader of the peace faction and he agreed to our plan but there's a problem]

[Oh? What's the problem?]

[The base they're hold up in is surround by Forgotten and they're protecting women and children so they can't leave.]

[I see, but I have some good news. General Enri has arrived with 10 skeletal dragons. That should help with your problem.]

[Can you have them sent to us?]

[Of course. She'll be happy to meet you.]

[Message ends]

"I have some great news Vaan. We're going to be able to get everyone to safety."

"Explain.~"

"The lead general of the empire has arrived and she has dragons that can lead your people to escape."

Vaan raises his head hearing those words that lifted a burden off his back.

"Momon, there are more dragons~?" Vaan says with curiosity, tinged with hope in his voice.

"We have an entire nation full of dragons." Momon says proudly.

"What do you need us to do?~" Vaan says with renewed focus and purpose.

-Back at the fort.-

General Enri has started moving her forces answering Momon's call for aid.

"Get moving maggots! We have work to do!" Exclaiming forcefully.

She jumps atop of her lead dragon and so do her monsters climb atop the dragons. The skeletal dragons carry three containers each worth of troops.

"Let's fly and show these 'Forgotten' that we of the empire are the true monsters!"

The monster legion gives a battle roar that shakes the skies. Enri signals the dragons to follow her lead. Enri's dragon flies off and the others follow her.

(A few hours Momon and I'll be there.)

-Back to Momon-

Momon is leading his adventure team alongside most of Vaan's army. The two made a plan that could buy some time until help arrived. The Forgotten outnumber Vaan's forces 3 to 1. The Forgotten have always been on the offensive but due to Momon's aid the Forgotten are retreating. Vaan will stay back with some troops to defend the innocent people while Momon will lead everyone else in a surprise attack. Momon's charge will distract the enemy until General Enri arrives with reinforcements.

Momon's forces are quickly moving towards the Forgotten's camp and were mere minutes away from making contact.

"Is everyone ready?!" Momon says forcefully.

The army's shouts signal it's ready for combat.

Momon's the first over the hill expecting hordes of Forgotten, but instead it's blood painted warriors of this nation. The one leading them is a single blue dragon that is drenched in blood. At the dragon's feet the giant from earlier is beheaded. The dragon turns his head towards Momon. He stares at Momon and a chill crawls up his spine.

"Thanks for joining us brothers of peace, but we are joining our brothers and families so prepare to die."

"Everyone retreat!"

Momon gives the order and everyone turns around running away even Momon himself.

"Momon, why are we running?!"

"They are suicidal warriors with high morale. If we fight them now the losses will be too great. We must defend ourselves till General Enri arrives!"

"Yes Sir!"

(Damn everything! That must be the war faction. General Enri, hurry up and get here!)

-Ren's Adventure-

Ren's team has subdued the villagers and secure the location. They were struggling to free themselves but they can't break the magic enchanted rope.

"I wish Nabe was here. Magic is her department."

Ren walks up to one of the villagers. The villager is a wolf-type beastman. The villager begins to foam at the mouth trying to bite Ren.

(Maybe it's a disease, are the Forgotten making these people sick.)

An adventurer runs up to Ren presenting a banner.

"Sir Ren, I found this at the edge of the village. I think it a royal banner."

"I think you're right. I saw this insignia all over the castle."

Ren grabs it and giving it to Silver. Silver begins to smell it causing him to growl at the banner.

"What's wrong boy?"

Silver continues to growl so Ren throws it at him and Silver rips it to sheds. Ren goes into his bag and pulls out some vials.

"Alright buddy, time for smell test."

Ren holds up a vial label human blood. Silver has no reaction. Ren holds up a vial of Forgotten blood and Silver begins to growl.

"So, we are dealing with Forgotten. Great. Everyone be guard! Silver has picked up Forgotten scent."

The adventures pull out weapons and begin scanning for the smallest of movements. Ren and a few others look over the village for anything that might have caused the beastmen to rage. An hour they searched for a clue but only the royal banner was their single link.

(Has the royalty of this nation turned into Forgotten? We can't stay here. We must keep moving but if we let these beastmen go they'll kill each other. We can I do to ease their rage?)

Ren turns to spot a female beastmen. He stares at her deeply so she freezes in place. She becomes nervous at Ren stare.

(What's greater than rage?)

A magical light bulb turns on in Ren head. Ren opens his bag looking for something. A few minutes pass and Ren pulled out a pink vial. Ren quickly heads over to a raging beastman grabbing him by the jaw and makes him drink it. The beastman begins to choke on the drink and begins to cough trying to gasp air. The adventures are curious as to what's happening.

A few moments later the beastman returns to normal but he has an intense look in his eyes as he stares down a female adventurer. Ren snaps his fingers before the beastman eyes making him focus on Ren.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes, of course." he looks down and around seeing everyone tied up.

"Why are we tied up?"

"Seems like you don't remember you were trying to kill you neighbor. We are from... the jade faction and we been sent to ask for your kingdom help in killing the Forgotten."

"What do you mean by 'trying to kill'."

"We found you all almost killing each other. We came in and tied everyone up till they cool down but seems like the Forgotten got here first and messed up your minds. Can you tell me anything from before we got here?"

"Um, well I remember the prince coming through here then the king and queen. I can't remember anything else."

"I see, this helps a lot."

"Can you answer some of my questions?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"Why do I feel so energized?" Ren turns red hearing the question.

"Well I had an idea to break you rage mind control and I thought something stronger than rage is love. Especially the love for the opposite sex."

"That's why I feel so...hyper."

"I couldn't think of anything else but it worked."

"I thank you but will it work on everyone else?"

"We can hope."

Ren unites him and begins to make the others drink the vial. Everyone after a few minutes returned to normal beside having a very strong urge to reproduce. The villagers told Ren the same story of the prince coming through here then the king and queen following afterwards. Ren and the adventures have mounted up and left the village heading towards the royal family.

An elf rides beside Ren.

"Excuse me Sir Ren, what did you give them to drink?"

"When Emperor Ainz aided the Dragonic kingdom in their victory over the Beastmen Kingdom. The population of both nations was reduced, especially the Dragonic Kingdom, so Emperor Ainz made a potion to encourage people to mate. I have some of the potions with me as they are part of the southern half culture."

"Where can I get some? My wives want kids and I might need the extra energy."

"Wives? How many do you have?"

"Oh, 10 and counting."

"Why so many?!" Ren says with shock and disbelief.

"When the guildmaster arrived we were able to communicate with families so I told them how I'm going to fight with Team Darkness so they thought I became a member and every female in my tribe wants to have my child."

The elf has a depressing aura around him. Ren pulls out a box of 12 potions and hands it to him without saying a word. Ren pats him on his back and wishes him good luck.

-Kingdom Discovery-

A spy team arrives at the new jade capital. They look above it and are surprised by what they see.

[Message Scroll]

[Guildmaster. It's spy team A reporting in.[What have you discovered to break silence? [I don't know guildmaster, but the Forgotten have taken over the jade capital [What?! I must alert everyone! [No guildmaster because these Forgotten are acting strangely compared to the ones before [What do you mean? [The Forgotten are acting like... people. [Explain. [I see farmers, guards, and even some shopping. [What in the supreme beings name...? [We request permission to investigate further. [Granted.]

[Message ends]

Evileye leans forward in her chair with a look of puzzlement. The elf queen alongside other adventurers wonder what she heard. She opens her mouth saying one sentence.

"You'll have to till wait next time!"

 ***Author here: sorry for the cliffhanger but next chapter bring some popcorn because it's going to get crazy! Hope you enjoyed the story because seekers will have 3 chapters left after this. It took a while to post this since my life became busy. As always, if you enjoyed the work please leave a review or PM, or if you have issues also leave a review or PM.***

 ***Editor here: Hey there peoplez! It's your friendly neighborhood editor and author, Mad_Dan90! To make a long story short, the person who normally edits Seekers wasn't available and won't be for the foreseeable future. Due to that, I took over editing duties. Still, I am quite busy myself so another reason why it took so long for Seekers to come out. Anywho, until next time, enjoy the posts and be awesome to each other. Later!***


	10. Chapter 10

-On the Ocean-

Ainz slowly crawls out of bed to not wake Albedo and Shalltear. He leaves his suite walking under the night sky, and he takes a deep breath to enjoy the sea air. Ainz begins to take a stroll around his ship. He arrives at the bow of the ship and notices that three of his other ships have stopped.

[Eagle Eye]

Ainz vision zooms in on those three ships. They had dwarves and mage workers constructing a teleporter to the mainland to the halfway point of the journey. The live event of Momon being stabbed made the entire empire to rise up in fury. Now the full might of the Sorcerer Empire is moving towards the east.

"Hopefully these Forgotten can be taken care of with normal means, because if I and the guardians fight at full force it might end this world. I don't think in the entire guild's history we have ever used all of the world items at once." Ainz said with a hint of worry in his voice.

He keeps walking around his ship and spots Cocytus doing a bit of late night sparring with some of the lizardmen. Ainz gives a wave and they bow in response.

A tone rings in Ainz' head, indicating that it's a message call from Demiurge.

[Emperor Ainz, I may have discovered what these Forgotten are.]

[Do explain.]

[Yes Emperor. The body brought back due to Lady Nabe had provided some much-needed clues. The creatures we are fighting are parasites of a player. It consumes the inside, taking over the body and then increases its strength. The worm becomes a new living being, getting stronger with each host. That is why sixth keeps falling apart. The worm has become stronger than the original host. If it jumped into a new body it'll become even stronger, or if killed by its summoner then he'll gain that person's strength]

Somehow, Ainz could feel a cold chill going down his spine at this newest revelation.

[Continue]

[I checked the supreme beings' skills in the history books, but no one had such a Skill. I checked General Chill's book of lore but couldn't find anything there either.]

[Go into my study, and in the third drawer there is a box protected with heavy magic. Disarm the box and open the book inside of it. It's Dreamcast's information book. It should have data on every powerful and dangerous players, but check the last page first. I hope my suspicions are proven wrong.]

[Emperor? What do you mean?]

[The skill you just described... I know of very few people who had such a skill, and one of them was a close friend.]

-Nabe's Adventure-

Nabe leads a small team of 5 adventures to a tunnel behind the castle. She looks into the book seeing a map leading to where the unknown ruins are. They are just a few miles away from the castle, with Lily being in the castle with the others. Nabe enters a large hallway that has remains of the dwarves from the first contract with the Forgotten.

She exits the tunnel to see a large room similar to Nazarick's throne room, but much more sinister. Nazarick's throne room seemed more godlike and divine, but this was like the entrance to hell itself. Nabe looks around to spot a banner depicting a hand holding the world. The room was empty with just simple writings on the walls. She begins reading the language and it's similar to the language of the supreme beings (Japanese). She starts translating it, to read a curse for a person called Momonga.

"This is interesting. I must inform everyone." Nabe quietly mumbles to herself.

Nabe turns around to spot her team have been quietly killed. She goes into a defensive stance ready for combat.

(What I didn't sense anything nor hear anything?!)

A then voice cuts the silence.

"Hello little lady. How are you doing today?"

Nabe looks around, only to see the Dwarf King walk from the shadows with a bow in hand. She looks at her dead members and spots no arrows on them.

"Hello your majesty. To what do I owe the honor?" She said calmly.

"My master wants a 1-on-1 fight. You against me."

"Why should I?"

"Simple. An army is ready to swarm your men and that little girl, but he wanted to see how strong you are compared to that warrior."

"Heh. So this is for his entertainment?"

"Yes it is, but if you give me that orb we can let you leave alive."

"Well now, hearing that makes me want to hold onto it more." She said with a slight grin.

The Forgotten Dwarf King smiles upon hearing that statement.

"Isn't it great to be young? My master gave his word that if you won or lost that the others alongside the remaining dwarves can leave alive."

"If that's so, then I won't be holding back."

Nabe pulls out a wand and snaps it in half. She uses [Queen of Lightning] and her lighting aura turns red.

"Shall I start this, your majesty?"

"Of course. Ladies first." He said with an extended open palm.

[Lightning Orb]

Nabe hits the orb and it begins to fly towards the Dwarf King, but he fires an invisible arrow from his bow making it explode, with fire that moves like lightning.

"So then, you put fire in your attack."

"I did, but now it's your turn."

The Dwarf King lifts his bow and fires a single arrow.

[Protection Aura]

Nabe makes a protective aura to block the single arrow, but it hits twice cracking her shield. A third one then hits and it breaks.

"My, my. That's a strong weapon you have."

"Thank you, but now let's get serious."

Nabe fires three more orbs towards him, but he jumps upwards avoiding them. However, Nabe makes them follow him. He begins running on the wall firing arrows making them explode. In the dust caused by the explosion he fires more arrows, but a heavy thud is heard. As the smoke clears Nabe is seen using a large piece of the floor as a shield.

(So he can see me through the smoke with 100% accuracy. The arrows are also perfectly aligned with my chest and head.)

[Chain Lightning]

A blast of lightning shoots out of Nabe's hands making him run. She continues to blast him with lightning bolts, but he was quicker than the attack. After a few seconds of continuous spells she stops. The dwarf draws his bow and fires, but Nabe lifts the floor shield blocking the attack, which it shatters on contact.

[Fly]

She flies upwards and begins firing lighting strikes trying to hit him but he evades every attack with ease. The two swap attacks at high rates of speed. The two collide with many attacks, rocking the throne room to its foundations.

The two combatants stop to take a moment to gather their breath. The intense battle between them has drained Nabe of her mana, causing her attack form to disappear.

(Seems like "Plan B" is the only option left... I can't keep fighting at this pace any more. I feel like I'm fighting my teacher.)

"So little lady... are you ready to give up?"

"Not yet, but we're not going to fight much longer."

"You mean you're not going to much longer."

Nabe goes into the bag and pulls out a large crystal and the blue orb she got from Lily. She has enough time to send out one message.

[Message]

[Hey! Can you guys hear me?]

[Yes, Lady Nabe. What is happening?!]

[I won't be leaving alive, so use those teleport scrolls and return to camp with Lily. This is my final order as Nabe.]

[Y-Yes ma! I shall inform the others of your sacrifice, and with a heavy heart I shall write your name.]

[Don't write my name as we never die, but write my little sister's name, Zesshi!]

[Yes, Lady Nabe. It's been an honor.]

[Message] spell ends.

(With this little sister, I repay my debt to you.)

Nabe stands up with a smile on her face.

"What are you going to do?" The Dwarf King said with rage in his voice as he glares at Nabe.

"Well, this is the strongest spell given to me by Emperor Ainz. It is a failsafe of sorts. If we were to lose we activate this and it'll kill anything within 5 mile radius, but it takes about 30 seconds."

"Enough time for me to destroy it."

"Exactly. So that's why I'm staying here to stop you."

"In your condition you won't last 30 seconds!"

"Yeah, but I'm not expecting to live so I'll last for 30 seconds even if it's my last breath."

Nabe goes into her bag and pulls out a black scythe.

"My name is Nabe Zesshi, the former princess of the Eleven Kingdom. By the name of his majesty, the supreme being Ainz Ooal Gown, I repay my debt and gratitude!"

Nabe throws the blue orb into the air, and using the scythe cuts it in half.

"Nooooo!"

She activities the spell crystal as the two cut orb pieces fall onto the ground, completely enraging the Dwarf King. He begins firing volleys of invisible arrows towards Nabe. Even in her weakened condition she uses her scythe to deflect the arrows, but without defensive magic a single arrow gets through and pierces her leg, making her kneel. She breaks the arrow off and stands, enraging the Dwarf King further and making him appear more like a feral animal.

The Forgotten Dwarf King turns beastlike even growing larger in size to a normal person. He rushes Nabe grabbing the scythe, and using his overwhelming strength knocks her down to the ground, pinning her underneath the scythe.

[Thor Prison]

A large electrical cage appears around Nabe preventing the Dwarf King from touching her.

"25...26...27"

The Dwarf King begins slashing away at Nabe trying to break into the prison but he can't reach her.

"28...29...30!"

"Nooooo!"

[Fallen Down!]

The crystal explodes into a blinding blue light engulfing the throne room. The Forgotten Dwarf King disintegrates and disappears into nothing. Nabe is floating inside the energy while the spell was still activated. She has few seconds before it disappears, and before she passes away.

(I now understand what the Forgotten are. I need to inform the Emperor. We are being lied too.)

Those few seconds pass and Nabe is engulfed in the blue light.

Meanwhile...

Momon is running to safety trying to save lives, while Ren gives chase looking for danger. The two have a moment of sadness engulf them as their hearts become heavy. The two can sense that Nabe has died. They shed a tear in grief before continuing on their mission. If they don't they die as well. There will be time for them to mourn after everything has been done.

-Momon's Adventure-

Momon is leading the peace faction and was currently retreating to the cliff as the war faction quickly advances behind them. He was in back of the army, killing any enemy that got too close. Momon's loud voice cuts through the air making the peace faction run even faster. A few miles are gone within minutes as they reach the cliff slide, with the war faction following closely on their heels.

"Mages! Cast movement hindrance magic and buy us time to prepare our defenses!"

"Yes, sir!"

The mages line up at the foot of the cliff and begin casting water magic on the glass earth beneath the war faction feet and they all begin to slip. The slippery ground has given them time to breathe, but the war faction in their kill all mentality kept moving forward. The peace army were beginning to enter a defense mentality as they looked to the cliff face.

(We might be able to survive this fight.)

[Ice Breath]

The ice dragon arrives on the hill overlooking the battle ground freezing over the water making the ground solid for his troops.

(…. Or maybe not.)

The war troops begin running at full speed towards the peace faction. Many of the peace troops were defending the base while some were still organizing. Momon and his team are outside holding the line buying enough time for a counter-offensive to be organized.

"Sir Momon! We should retreat inside!"

"No! We must hold on until they're ready! We can't let them get inside or more will die!"

"Yes Sir!"

His large, wide-sweeping sword swings took many enemy lives as they rushed him to get inside, while the adventurers protected his flanks and ensured no one got past. Momon's dark armor was dyed red from the blood of all his kills but this doesn't stop the flow of troops towards him. He looks at the ice dragon while he defends the entrance, never looking away from the dragon's eyes.

"Stop!"

The ice dragon roars through the battlefield, a roar makes everyone stop in their tracks. The ice dragon begins to walk towards Momon never blinking as the two stare each other down. Momon begins to walk forward stopping before the ice dragon.

"Warrior, what is your name?"

"I'm Momon the 3rd, leader of team darkness. And you are?"

"Call me, 'Last', as I am the last of my kind."

"How about a single fight between you and me, because frankly my arms are getting tired."

"Fine. You alone could kill everyone here, so it'll be quicker to end this with your death."

"Agreed."

[Will of the First]

Momon puts away his dual swords, and pulls out a single sword that is red in color and rectangular in shape. The hilt is made of an unknown metal as it moves in his grip. He holds his sword with both hands and waits in a battle stance.

[Tundra Armor]

The icy winds begin to swirl around the dragon, making the air around him turn to ice.

The two stare at each other looking for openings, when a single cloth suddenly begins to fall between them. Slowly it was getting closer to the ground, and when the cloth lands, Momon rushes forward while Last freezes the ground at his feet trying to hinder his movements.

Momon closes the gap and doesn't stop. He pushes through the ice using his increased strength to crack the ice beneath his feet. Last swings his large claw to strike him, but Momon blocks the attack with his sword. He slashes at Last's claw, cutting through the scales but the wound isn't deep. Last quickly moves his hand away but doesn't react to the pain.

Last comes in to bite Momon, but he jumps back avoiding the attack. Last shoots an ice breath at Momon while he's in the air. Momon begins swinging his sword at violent speeds causing the ice breath to melt under his sword. He lands and rushes forward again to close the gap. Momon takes large thrusts forward with each stride but his pace was getting slower. Ice started to build on his armor joints, causing him to move slower. Momon powers through the hindrance not stopping for a second.

Last turns swinging his tail to hit Momon, but he jumps, and lands running on Last's back. Momon gets to the middle portion of his back and stabs him with all his strength.

"Heh. Looks like I win, Momon."

Momon couldn't deliver the finishing blow since the cold has frozen his armor, rendering him immobile. Last shakes him off, sending him to the ground. Momon was struggling to free himself, but every inch of movement made the ice freeze even faster. Last then lifts his foot up above Momon to crush him.

"You haven't won just yet."

Momon focuses all his strength in his leg and kicks himself away removing himself from Last's ice effect. A moment of peace allows Momon to break free from his frozen prison.

"I'm glad you don't give up so easy. I want to fight some more."

"Well, I'm glad that I can provide such a service, but seems after this single attack neither of us will live."

"So, you want to kill yourself to kill me. What an excellent idea."

"Yeah, because I figured out what's keeping you together."

Momon pulls out the yellow orb and cuts it in half. He then pulls out a red crystal and breaks it on his sword, and it begins to engulf it in a blue light.

"Well then Momon the 3rd, come at me!"

"With pleasure!"

Momon rushes forward, while Last shoots ice breath towards him. Momon doesn't block it or dodge it, but instead he runs forward as an unstoppable force. Every second that passes ice builds on Momon making it harder to move, but he doesn't stop his speed and he continues at full sprint.

Last stops his attack and lunges forward to bite him. Last spots Momon and was surprised. He took off his chest piece, using it as a shield to block most of the ice, and protecting his body. However, his left arm was frozen rendering it useless. The two combatants continue to charge at one another. The dragon bites into Momon, ripping his left arm off. It was a necessary sacrifice as Momon then plunges his sword right into Last's head.

[Flame of the Underworld]

Last's head begins to glow bright blue, and then it bursts into flames, as did Momon.

(I now know what's going on. I must inform Emperor Ainz and everyone else. This is all a trap.)

Everyone silently looks upon the sight, seeing Momon lift his hand into the air as he claimed victory. Momon's cape flies off, flowing towards the adventurers as his final goodbye. They look at this heroic sight as Momon gave his life to save many. A true hero. Last and Momon disappear then into ashes.

Ten minutes pass and Enri arrived with her army. The adventurers come up to her with a folded red cape. Enri doesn't say a word as she just clutches her sword tightly. She begins barking orders to prepare everyone to leave and return to camp. A trooper from the peace faction hands her a white feather. The serpent has passed away from his injuries. Enri looks around to see thousands of demi-humans leaving the cliff side, many of whom were women and children.

"Momon, your death wasn't in vain, as you saved thousands of lives today." She said with clenched teeth and a single tear streams down her left cheek.

-Ren's Adventure-

Tears flow down Ren's face as screams are heard over the horizon.

"You idiots! How dare you two die and leave me all alone!"

Ren forcibly composes himself and wipes the tears as he continues forward. Just then he could hear screams in the distance. He urges sliver to run faster, but their transformation spell had ended, reverting them back to normal. The change back doesn't stop them from pushing forward however. Just then Ren spots a large town burning in the distance. He orders the adventurers to flank both sides while he goes down the middle.

Ren and Silver enter the town heading towards the smoke, and as the two turn a corner they spot a large group of beastmen kneeling to two other beastmen, while a third is on his knees. They hide in a nearby building to listen in, and Ren orders the adventurers to surround the event occurring. He also orders them not to make a move until he says so.

A lion-type beastman holds up a red orb and speaks before the crowd.

"My fellow subjects! Thanks to your efforts we have caught the traitors and the ring leader behind the uprising. My own son."

The people don't cheer but begin to growl violently. They act as wild animals that have been starved. A tiger-type beastwoman speaks after kicking the prince in the stomach.

(That's pretty harsh. She must be a bad mother.)

"This piece of trash shall be judged by the people for his acts against the crown and his own kind. My people, what should we do with this traitor?!"

"Kill Him!"

(Was it the prince causing these problems, or are the king and queen using him as a scapegoat?)

"My loyal subjects, let us now begin the execution!"

The king pulls out a red orb and a red fluid begins flow outwards to the citizens kneeling.

(Okay, so the prince doesn't have anything to do with this. The parents are causing these weird things.)

Ren pulls out a teleportation scroll and message scroll.

[Message]

[Alright this is a rescue operation. We're saving the prince and then running away like Emperor Ainz from Lady Albedo.]

[Yes, sir!)

[Message] spell ends.

Ren tosses the teleportation scroll and then appears behind the king and queen. He swings his lance knocking the two away while Silver lifts the prince onto his back. The adventurers appear from the buildings throwing small crystals into the wild crowd. The crystals go off releasing an electric cloud stunning everyone.

"Everyone retreat!" Shouted Ren.

Silver jumps over the crowd and begins running out of the town. Ren begins to celebrate knowing escape is at hand, but the king then suddenly appears beside him. Ren is completely shocked that someone can keep up with Silver.

"Let me guess, you have such speed because your wife a total bitch." Said Ren with a joking tone.

The king lashes at Ren trying to cut his throat out, but his smaller figure made it easier to dodge. He swings his lance hitting the king, who blocks it with his hand and even digs into it with his claw. Ren pulls out a dagger from his waist, throwing it at the king's eye. The king tumbles back in pain from the attack.

(Dude's strong to crack my lance. What are they feeding him?!)

"Got YOU!"

Ren turns to his left seeing the queen burst from a nearby house. She is much faster than the king, as Ren tried to hit her, but she effortlessly dodged it. The queen swipes with her clawed hands, aiming for Silver's neck. He can't dodge it having the prince on his back, so Ren jumps in front of Silver. Using his lance as a shield he blocks the queen's attack. Her strength was great as Ren is sent flying through an adjacent building. Silver stops and tries return to Ren.

"Silver! Get that boy outta here! I'll be fine, so just go!"

Silver nods and obeys as he keeps running towards the exit.

"That little brat saved that trash. Seems like I'll have to kill that brat first." Said the queen as she was straightening her broken fingers.

"Hey! Who are calling a brat?! You ugly looking witch!"

The queen turns to see Ren with a broken arm and walking out of the building with a limp. His face is also bloodied, most likely from the queen's attack.

"Seems like they left you behind. You must be trash." The queen said with a grin.

"Don't worry about it, in the Empire they can make some cool stuff with trash, but they can't fix your ugly face." Ren chuckles at the queen whose face contorts in anger.

"Great, you didn't leave. I wanted to repay you for my eye." The king appears beside the queen, short one left eye.

"What you talking about? I just made it easier to look at your ugly wife." Ren has a big smile as the queen who begins to subconsciously touch her face.

"Enough!" The enraged queen yells as she charges at Ren.

"She ugly and dumb. I feel sorry for you."

Ren tosses a red crystal at her that bursts into flames. Although she was engulfed by flames she continued to rush forward.

"Damn! Tough bitch."

Ren swings his lance hitting her in the head, but she bites down on it and using her strength she throws Ren into the air. He smiles at her and breaks a small, light-blue crystal. The crystal acted as an air stream pushing Ren away.

"Everyone get after him!" The king roared.

(I got away. Yeah! I am Ren the uncatchable.)

Ren turns around, and realizes that he's going deeper into the city.

(Ah, shit.)

Ren suddenly crash lands into a building.

(Whelp! I'm gonna feel that in the morning.)

Ren grabs his crotch area, and counts 1,2,3 making sure everything is still there. He then pulls out a purple vial and drinks it. His wounds begin to slowly heal, and after a few minutes he's back to 100%.

(Okay! Let's see how screwed I am. I have entire city looking for me, and judging by the city size I guess it's about 40,000 hungry beastmen looking for me. The king and queen are strong and I don't have silver to back me up. I have some items on me to help, but barely more than a handful. I have to wait them out till my rescuers come and save me. The next time the emperor tells us to go explore some unknown continent I'll tell him to shove it where the sun don't shine. I'll need a long vacation after this one.)

Ren looks out a window to spot packs of beastmen looking through the buildings. He takes a glove off and cuts his hand making the blood bleed into it. Ren tosses the bloodied glove through the hole in the ceiling. He then looks outside to see that the beastmen have fallen for his trick, with all of them running towards the glove. With potion still in effect his wound heals. Ren quickly, but quietly runs the other way trying to find a way out.

(How do I leave this place?)

Ren hears footsteps coming and immediately ducks into a nearby building. A small group of beastmen stop in the street and begin smelling around looking for his scent.

"Kill! Must kill." A random beastman spoke.

(Crazy bastards. I better put them out of their misery.)

Ren gets ready to jump to surprise attack them but the next words coming out of beastman stops Ren.

"Kill to stop the burning. Must kill to stop burning."

(The burning? What? That red orb's the cause of this? Great... seems like my day got worse.)

The small group leaves and Ren begins making traps, as he decides to stay to investigate. He quietly tails another group of about five beastmen. Ren throws a small rock at one of them and they see him flashing his butt towards them.

"Come get some!"

Ren begins to run away from the enraged beastmen, jumps over nothing and stops. He turns around and smiles at the beastmen, who then lunge at him, with Ren throwing a small knife to the side cutting a rope. The rope springs a net, falling on them with stone weights trapping them. Ren grabs his lance and hits them over the head knocking them out. He then begins to drag them to his impromptu base of operations. A few hours pass and they awake with bloodlust, seeing Ren on a chair looking over them.

They try to attack him, but are tied up to the wall. They keeping yelling at Ren, saying the same thing.

"Must kill to end the burning. Please forgive me!"

(If only that flat chested Elf was here, or Momon to put some fear in these nutcases.)

"Okay! Let start. Why do you want to kill me?"

"To end the burning!"

"What's burning?"

"Inside is fire killing stops the burning!"

(So, this is basically slaves with killer attitude. This guy's an amateur. I mean, who uses blood magic to control people? Especially this kind... wait a sec'. Why are there no Forgotten? Silver smelt them, but I haven't seen one in this town or this nation.)

Ren's ear twitches, hearing one of his traps spring into action. He leaves to investigate, but not before he knocks out the prisoners again. He leaves the room opening a cellar door which leads outside. A single beastman was hanging in the air by his foot. Ren looks at the beastman, seeing it's the king, but luckily his robes were blocking his vision. Ren then quietly turns around, and slowly walks away.

(Must not make a sound.)

Ren stomach rumbles with hunger. The king begins to shout in Ren's direction.

(Supreme being dammit! With everything going on I forgot to eat! Stupid!)

"Hey! Free me from this at once!"

Ren begins sweating profusely as his options were now limited. He could set him free and deal with him later, or leave him make to make noise until the others come. He then makes a decision, and goes to the rope cutting it. The king falls on his head while Ren makes his escape. He hides in a building as the king is cursing for being dropped headfirst. The king fixes his robes and looks around for the one who released him. He sees nothing and continues on his way. As the king walks away from the area, Ren takes a deep breath or relief.

(I need to leave this place already.)

Ren stomach rumbles again so he turns to leave but he sees the king standing behind him. The two stare each other down.

"I finally found you."

"No, you didn't. This is all a dream."

Ren starts moving his hands in a circle to confuse the king, but he merely gets a look that tells him he an idiot.

"Are you done?"

"Yes, I am. Just give me a head start."

"Sure."

Ren does some stretches and after a few minutes he begins to run away. The king starts counting and after he reaches 100 he chases after Ren.

"Here I come!"

The king turns a corner to see Ren Flying towards his face with a pair of golden knuckles.

"You think I'd run away?! I'm the best hunter in all the empire!"

"Damn it!"

Ren's punch lands on the king's face sending him flying into a wall. The king wipes away the blood coming from his mouth while Ren cracks his knuckles.

"Round 1's my win. Get up for round two."

"With pleasure."

The king rushes forward, so Ren runs letting him give chase. He runs down a narrow alley way, forcing the king to slow his pace. Thanks to his smaller size he reaches the end and pulls a rope activating a trap above the king's head. The king looks upward to spot a few crystals falling onto his head. Explosions rock the town making two building fall onto the king.

(I have about a minute before I'm surrounded. Let makes this quick.)

Ren heads to the rock pile looking for the king. He found him unconscious but still alive. Ren looks through his robes to find the red orb. He takes it away and begins to run once more.

(Hopefully I can figure out what's going on with this.)

Ren tried to run back to his base, but he could smell a large number of beastmen heading towards his location. He hides in an alley waiting for the beastmen to pass but they stop before him, just standing there. He walks out and starts waving his hand in their faces. The beastmen don't move, but rather they followed him.

(So... this orb is a mind controlling device. I should probably break this.)

Ren lifts his hand and punches the orb but it didn't break. He tries punching it repeatedly but it doesn't work, so he throws it into the wall, but that doesn't have any affect either.

(Tough ball. Maybe my lance could pierce it?)

Ren runs back to base, letting the beastmen leave who then ignore him. He arrives back in his base to see the prisoners he had tied up, have their heads cut off.

"Welcome back."

Ren turns around to spot a woman sitting down. It's the woman from before who appeared beside that fake Ainz. He prepares for a fight, but then notices what she is sitting on. She was sitting on Silver, and he looks into Silver's eyes, they seemed void of life.

"Buddy, are you ok?"

"Oh? You mean this mutt?"

She turns to the side, picks up Silver's severed head from his body, and tosses it to Ren's feet. He falls onto his knees clutching his best friend in his arms. The red orb rolls to her feet and a sinister smile appears on her face.

"Don't worry Silver. Emperor Ainz will bring you back, and w-we'll have fun like always do."

Sadness begins to overwhelm Ren as tears fall from his face.

"Are you really crying for this mutt and not for your comrades that cried your name wishing that you would save them? Don't worry, I brought one with me."

She pulls on a chain and the elf from earlier is dragged into the room. The elf is missing both of his legs and his fingers.

"Sorry for showing him in such a pathetic state but he was bragging about his elf prowess of jumping and using a bow so I removed them."

"Sir Ren, I'm sorry, but she overpowered us and we lost everyone."

Ren just stares at the woman with anger in his eyes at what she has done.

"I didn't kill everyone he still alive."

She suddenly moves her arm, removing the elf's head.

"Nevermind." She said as she smiles in glee.

"Why have you shown yourself? Didn't your master tell you not to involve yourself with us?"

"He did, but after your friends destroyed the two other orbs, I was sent to make sure that one wasn't destroyed. On my way here I was bored so I entertained myself with your friend. Oh! Especially this mutt. His shiny fur turning red was the highlight of my day."

Ren doesn't say a word he merely stands up placing Silver head in his arm and picks up his lance pointing it at her.

"Do you want to average your friends? That's so cute, but that's bad since master wants to use you as a message."

"I won't deliver any message!"

"Don't worry.~ You don't have to be alive. Just intact."

Ren leaps towards her and she lunges towards him. The two collide in a flash, and in that second the two were standing with their backs to each other.

"I thought you'd be more of a challenge. You didn't even hit me.~"

"..."

Ren falls over onto Silver's body with his throat slashed. In his final moments he turns over facing the woman with a smile on his face, while holding Silver's head in his arms. She looks over at the red orb seeing it pierced by Ren's lance.

(I'll soon be with you my friend, and together we'll go for a walk. Just the two of us in a big open field. An endless field with nothing to worry about, and with a nice cool breeze.)

In anger she walks over and removes his head from his body. Ren's head rolls over to her feet, with him still having a smile on his face. Even in death team darkness won, but Ren had one final trick up his sleeve. His lance begins to glow red knowing that its owner died. It begins to glow brighter and faster with each passing second. The woman picks up Ren's head and begins to carve into his forehead. She ignores the lance and finishes writing a single word.

"Revenge."

As she finishes, the bomb in the lance goes off in a white explosion enveloping the entire town. The explosion disappears showing that the town and everyone in it turned to ash. The woman stood still in the remains of the town, completely unharmed and holding both Ren's and Silver's heads.

"Time To deliver the message.~"

The next day a box arrives at Evileye's doorstep. She opens it, and sees Ren's and Silver's heads with the word "revenge" written on them. She opens a message scroll.

[Emperor Ainz, I am saddened to report that all members of team darkness have died. A message was left with Ren. A singel word: revenge. What are you orders?]

[Prepare a burial service for them and prepare for my arrival.]

[Yes, emperor.]

[Message] ends.

Ainz looks out into the distance and sees land on the horizon. Albedo stands beside him sensing a heavy heart with grief coming from her love.

"Emperor Ainz. What is the matter?"

"Contact Climb, Nabe, and Draudillon. Tell that team darkness has fallen, and then spread the word to the rest of the empire."

"Yes, emperor."

Albedo walks away to inform everyone but Ainz just stands still looking out to the horizon.

"Even after all these years the only thing you still wish for is revenge. Revenge you shall have."

 ***Author here: Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, since there are only two left. The next one shall be the arrival of Ainz Ooal Gown himself, and discovering what the Forgotten are. As always, if you enjoyed it please leave a review or message me, and same for some constructive criticism. Also, I want to give thanks to cloudpanda961 for letting me use his OC Dreamcast. If you want to have your OC to make an appearance in Seekers just send me a message.***

 ***Editor here: Yo! It's me again! Hope everyone's doing well! Just a small reminder to everyone out there: if you are familiar with my work I have a poll in need of votes. Even if you aren't, I wouldn't mind you checking it out anyway. ^_~ Anywho, be sure to enjoy the ride since Seekers is nearing its end and things look to get a little exciting! Until next time! ^_^***


	11. Chapter 11

-The End, Part 1-

A woman tosses and turns, having nightmares of an intense battle she had before she took her own life. The woman then suddenly wakes up in a cold sweat, looking around a wooden room hearing the sounds of the waves crashing from an open window. She then checks her body for wounds but found she was unharmed. She stands up going to the door, and upon opening it and sees a vast ocean around her.

"Where am I?!"

"Good morning, student." A calm voice says from behind.

The woman abruptly turns around to spot the first Nabe of the original Team Darkness wearing her signature gear. She seemed as young as when she was an adventurer, but streaks of grey hair can now be seen in her long hair. The woman jumps into Nabe's arms and begins to cry.

"Master...I missed...you so...much!"

She begins to pat her student's head calming her down.

"Is that how my number 1 student acts in front of their teacher and everyone else? And besides, I retired that life and name. Or have you forgotten?"

She looks around, and spots a large amount of people looking at her with smiles on their faces. She then quickly adjusts herself to the situation.

"Sorry, Lady Naberal. So how am I here? I remember using the item Emperor Ainz gave me if I were to lose... what about the others?! Are they ok?!" The Second Nabe begins to ask frantically.

"Calm down you're still resting. Your body might be healed but your mind still needs rest. All your questions will be answered in due time but first are you hungry?"

A loud, beastly growl emanates from the Second Nabe's stomach. With an embarrassed look she nods "yes". Narberal then walks her towards the mess hall. She eats her fill and the two return to her room.

"Lady Naberal, how come I'm still alive?"

"You can't wait can you? The powerful magic items you used have a second ability. They open a [Gate] to your location so Emperor Ainz can pull you to safety."

"Oh! So that explains why I'm a ship... where's the Emperor?! We are being lied too! The Forgotten's leader is a player!"

"Calm down and explain." Narberal says with a raise eyebrow.

"I was fighting the dwarven king, then I broke a blue orb, and found what I fought wasn't a dwarf. It was a beast like creature instead. While I was fighting him I felt a veil of immense magic being lifted off my head."

"So what you are saying is that a powerful item was destroyed that clouded your mind."

"Yes! The dwarf king was willing to take his own life to protect it, as he had orders from his master to guard it."

"I see, I shall report this to Emperor Ainz. You stay here and rest."

"Lady Narberal let me explain to his majesty."

Nabe tries to get out of bed, but Naberal throws a stick at her. Nabe tries to grab it but she misses, getting hit in the forehead instead.

"The student I know would have caught that with ease. For now, you must rest your mind, because this war is far from over."

Nabe relents upon hearing Narberal's words and lays down. Seeing she has lost her mental fortitude, Naberal leaves Nabe's room.

[Message]

[Emperor Ainz, I may have grave news.]

[What is it Naberal?]

[The enemy may have a world item.]

[I see. I have already prepared for this kind of event but knowing they have such a power doesn't make this easier. Can you tell me more?]

[Yes, emperor. Nabe told me that she destroyed a blue orb which lifted a veil of powerful magic making her enemy reveal his true form.]

[I see. I shall investigate this further. Try to learn more Naberal.]

[Yes Emperor.]

[Message disconnects]

A guard then walks up to Naberal.

"My Lady. Momon has awakened."

"Thank you. I shall inform Nabe."

"Yes ma'am."

Naberal walks back into nabe room.

"Nabe, I have good news."

"Was it master?"

"Momon has awakened so come follow me."

"Momon's here?!"

"Yes, so get up and follow me."

Nabe gets up standing beside Naberal eager to go. Naberal pulls out a mirror showing Nabe reflection. Nabe looks at herself, seeing her hair was in disarray and her eyes had bags underneath. Nabe begins to fix herself up, and after an hour of preparations she is ready to meet with Momon.

*Knock, knock*

"Enter."

Nabe enters the room alone, since Naberal had other matters to attend to. She enters seeing Momon sitting up in bed being examined by a healer.

"Nabe! You're alive! I sensed you disappear."

"I thought I was dead, but Emperor Ainz plans for everything. The items had a second power that allowed him to rescue us."

"I am glad that I'm not alone. Do you know if Ren is okay?"

"I don't know. He must be still resting."

"Hmm... I suppose they'll tell us when it's time. Did you found out anything about the Forgotten?"

"Yes, I did! They are being lead by a player, but he is not a supreme being. I destroyed a powerful item that lifted a powerful mind magic, and I think the 'Forgotten' are the eastern citizens."

"Seems like you found out a lot."

"I did, but what about you?"

"Similar to you. I destroyed a powerful magic item that looked like a yellow orb."

"I see, I destroyed a blue orb. What did you feel afterwards?"

"I felt pain."

"Pain?"

"When I fought the frost dragon that called himself 'Last' I destroyed the orb. I saw him shake in pain, as did I. Even after I actived [Will of the First] I still felt pain."

"So your orb blocked pain, and mine blocked the mind. I wonder if Ren had something similar. These two items do explain the unstoppable will of the Forgotten. Also, Momon did you fight the Forgotten?"

"I did to a point. I fought with the demi-humans and a dragon before I passed out."

"So we can't really prove that theory untill I get Ren's part of the story. I hope he wakes up soon."

While Nabe was deep in thought, Momon gets up and hugs her from behind. She was a bit surprised by the action, but she enjoyed his warm body to a certain extent.

"Hey... Momon... is that your sword?"

"Um... technically? Yes."

Nabe then leaps forward with a reddened face in embarrassment. She looks at Momon and sees he is currently naked. She covers her eyes with her hands, but peaks through her fingers.

*Knock, knock*

"I'm coming in."

Sebas abruptly enters the room without waiting for a reply, only to see a naked Momon and an embarrassed Nabe. Sebas gives a smile and begins to close the door.

"Wait! Sebas!" Shouted Nabe.

"I didn't mean to come between your healthy relationship." Said a slightly smiling Sebas.

"It's not like that! Momon put some pants on!" Shouted Nabe, face still flushed red.

"Oh, sorry." Momon replied, with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"If you wish, I can come get you later once you're finished bonding." Sebas calmly said.

"No! Now is good." Nabe emphatically replied.

"Then I'll be waiting outside. We'll leave once you two are ready."

Sebas exits the room, whilst Nabe and Momon gives him a slight bow.

"Okay. Thank you. Momon, hurry up and get dressed!"

"Okay. Just let me find my pants." Momon says nonchalantly.

A few minutes later, Nabe and Momon leave the room fully dressed. They then spotted Sebas waiting for them.

"Are you current you two don't need more time?" Said Sebas with a tiny smirk.

"No!" Shouted Nabe instantly in reply.

Momon wanted to say something, but Nabe had formed a lighting ball in her hand ready to attack Momon. Sebas just smiles at the two lovebirds.

"Well, follow me. We are already late to the ceremony."

"Ceremony?" Momon asked in confusion.

"Yes. A ceremony. A great deal has happened that I thought wouldn't have happened."

Sebas begins walking towards the end of the ship, and the two follow. They then spot Emperor Ainz standing before a large crowd. The air was tense and heavy as everyone turns to look at them. Ainz moves to the side allowing Nabe and Momon to see Ren and Silver laying in a pile of flowers. The two are shocked at seeing Ren, with pictures of the team that were sent with him.

"Umu. Everyone is here so let us begin. We are gathered here today, to say our final farewells to Ren and his best friend Silver. The two were sent to the Beastman Nation in the eastern continent in a mission of investigation, but they have meet there end to an unknown enemy."

Nabe instantly fell onto her knees, like a puppet whose strings have been cut. Momon stood in silence as he gripped his hands into fists.

"Ren, the third member of Team Darkness, survived countless battles with Momon and Nabe, but alone he fell in battle. I take responsibility for issuing the order of removing Team Darkness' greatest strength of unity. I can only hope that everyone can forgive me for the loss of a hero to our nation."

Just then Momon walks towards Ainz, and placed his hand on his shoulder. Not a single word was spoken between them, but everyone knew that Momon forgiven him. Ainz then bows his head in respect, and Momon walks over to say his final farewells to Ren.

Nabe then picks herself off the ground and stands beside Momon, also saying her final farewells. Nabe holds onto Momon's arm to hold herself up, with his cape fluttering with the wind as Ainz finishes his speech.

"My friend, we've been through so much. The good and bad times. We saved so many, but lost many as well. Ren and Silver. May the supreme beings give you a wide open space and a gentle breeze in the afterlife. " Said Momon in sadness.

"Don't worry about us. You go enjoy yourself with all types of food and drinks. I have this big dummy to protect me, and I'll protect him. We won't forget you, nor the people of the Empire will forget you." Said Nabe with a tear.

"Ren and Silver, watch over us." Said Momon.

Ainz walks over to them and gently spoke.

"It's time."

The two then take a few steps back.

[Greater Fly]

Ainz takes Ren's and Silver's bodies into the air, high above the fleet for all to see. He gently pushes them and they float away gently. Ainz pets Silver and Ren head one last time as he does so. He lifts his staff towards them and casts a spell.

[Flame Storm]

A large pillar of fire surrounded Ren and Silver. Everyone watches on as the two then disappear into motes of ash. It was a warrior's funeral for two of the bravest in their empire. Ainz briefly had flashbacks of when he first met the two, and how they helped him build the empire. The spell ends with a flash of orange, and so Ainz turns around to address the people, amplifying his voice with a spell.

"We move forward to save a continent in peril. These two gave their lives on every mission to save the people. May other heroes follow in their footsteps for generations to come."

Ainz then floats down landing beside Momon.

"Thank you for following his wishes." Momon said solemnly.

"It's the least I could do. I wanted to bring him back, but he would've been yelling at me the entire time. Ren can be such a hot headed fool, but when he told me that he didn't want to be brought back when he died, I didn't question his resolve." Said Ainz.

"If you excuse us sire, we have training to begin. We as Team Darkness shall kill the ones who killed our friend." Said Nabe, with wrath in her voice.

"Of course. We still have a long way to go, but once we arrive it'll become a bloodbath." Ainz said coldly.

The three look over to the east, gazing upon the endless ocean. They can feel someone looking at them directly in the eyes.

-Heaven City-

The imposter Ainz sits on a chair looking towards the west. A cruel laugh emits over the city as screams can be heard underneath him. The imposter lifts a black orb, which then begins to emit black lighting throughout the city, covering the sky in an endless darkness with the screams intensifying.

"My dear friend Momonga. I hope you haven't forgotten me. I can't wait to meet you again, so that this time I can toss you aside and be forgotten."

-The End Begins-

Ainz' fleet arrives at the shore of the eastern continent, and awaiting for him is Evileye, Enri, and the three kings. The armies of Enri and the adventurers hold the banners of the Empire high for all to see. Ainz floats down off his ship landing on the sandy shore. The moment Ainz touched the ground, everyone who belongs to the Empire kneeled before him.

[Gate]

Ainz opens a portal and the Guardians of Narazick appear one by one. The bewitching beauty Albedo stands beside Ainz, wtih even Victim and Rubedo emerging for the portal. Shortly thereafter, all the guardians stood before him awaiting orders. The three kings could feel the immense power coming from them. The Jade King, who was the strongest among the three, was tembeling to the core of his very being, just from Ainz' presence.

A demon in a suit lifts his hand and speaks a single word.

"Kneel."

The three kings then began to kneel by an unknown force. Ainz lifts his hand and the demon stops, and bows for forgiveness. Ainz begins walking towards the kings, and even though the spell has been stopped, the kings were too scared to stand.

"My Emperor, we await your orders." Said Albedo.

"Follow me."

Shortly after, the ships begin to open in the front, and then lower a massive bridge. The kings could see legions of monsters, undead, and humans marching side to side of each other. Momon and Nabe are seen leading the troops, with the adventurers joining them. They then begin to follow Ainz towards Heaven City.

The demon in the suit walks up to the kings and coldly speaks.

"Everything in this land belongs to Emperor Ainz, do you disagree?"

The one to speak for them is the Jade King.

"I do not."

The other kings were in shock upon hearing such a statement, but they knew that they couldn't win in their present situation.

"Good to hear. Now hurry up, for we have a war to win for the emperor."

The Empire's forces, alongside the Gold, Onyx, and Jade Kingdoms then march without hesitation. A total of 6 million strong of every race stood ready to fight. The united force stands before Heaven City expecting hordes of Forgotten but only to see normal people. Many people shout in joy seeing friends and family, but they are returned with warnings to run.

A sinister voice cuts through the air silencing everyone.

"I'm so glad you have finally arrived Ainz."

The imposter then floats down from his seat landing before his army, holding a black orb emitting power.

(I know that item… it's on the tip of my tongue...)

"Thank you for such a welcome, but isn't rude to hide behind that disguise."

"Yes, it is."

The imposter Ainz shines brightly for one moment, and then the next his appearance has changed. He is an undead like Ainz, but everything about his looks were different, with the imposter wearing a tuxedo with a red shirt.

"Since this is our first meeting in such a long time, how about we introduce ourselves for all to know."

"You first." Ainz said coldly.

"Heh. Gladly. My name is Forgotten Ruler, formerly the 42nd member of the YGGDRASIL guild of Ainz Ooal Gown. Now, I shall become ruler of this world." The undead being says with a sinister chuckle.

The guardians were all shocked in turn upon hearing him say he was the 42nd member, while to their knowledge there are only 41. The guardians then all look to their master for answers.

"It is true, but after his reckless actions allowed people to attack and invade Narazick, we decided to throw him out, and ensure that he was forgotten."

"I was forgotten, due to you and that Gabriel Erin Dracon. You two, and the guilds that followed you all hunted me down, all the way to lvl-1. I hated you everyday since, and because of that hate I grew strong and made it to this world." He said with a growl.

"That was all you're doing."

"We had a pact, but I was chosen as a scapegoat. I've waited so long for this moment Ainz."

"So you made this new life."

"Yes, I did. I am complete opposite of you. You are the very image of death, while I represent control. Control you never had. Control that I have over everyone."

"My friend, you lost an opportunity to rebuild your life, but I shall end it and bring you peace."

"Shall we settle this with a guild fight?"

Ainz lifts the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. The only item that can end all of Narazick. Forgotten pulls out a purple rapier. The Wand of the [Memory]. The key to his guild.

"Before we begin Ainz, I wanted to know if that little wolf boy and his pet were sent to you. I believe his name was Ren."

Momon and Nabe began to swell with rage, upon hearing that he brought up Ren.

"Yes, he was. Who was the one who killed him?"

The woman standing next to Forgotten lifts her hand with a big grin. Then with her other hand she pulls out a pair of goggles that had belonged to Ren. Momon and Nabe sees it and then immediately rushed towards her. Momon and Nabe attack with such force and speed that a large dust cloud surrounded them. A few moments pass and it was seen that the woman had blocked both of their attacks with two small scythes.

"Forgotten, these two shall fight her as she killed a close friend."

"That's fine. Hey, Izzy. Go fight somewhere else."

"Yes, my love."

She throws the two back and jumps away, with Momon and Nabe following in pursuit. Ainz then turns to Albedo.

"Ensure that no one interferes with our fight."

"Yes Emperor." She said with an elegant bow.

Ainz begins to fly up and so does Forgotten. The guardians begin to walk forward seeing the Forgotten's guild protectors. Standing before them, there was a bloated beastman priest, two human siamese twins, a sleeping ogre, a humanoid flaming scorpion, a fallen angel, and the Jade King.

"Mere copies of us, how insulting to the supreme beings." Said Shalltear in a voice filled with venom and spite.

"An improvement to false creations such as yourself." The fallen angel said mockingly.

Shalltear's blood lust begins to flow freely upon hearing him say such a thing to her.

"Now calm down Shalltear. We'll get to kill them, but first I want to know their names." Said Demiurge calmly.

"Oh! Someone with manners. How wonderful! Then I'll be first. I am Raven, the fallen angel. Will you be my opponent?"

"Of course. I'm Demiurge the demon." He said cordially.

The two then begin to slowly walk towards each other.

The siamese twins begin to step forward as they speak with happy expressions.

"We are the Jack and Jill! We both love fighting!" They said as they look at Aura and Mare with glee.

Aura felt creeped out by them, while Mare begins to slowly walk away. Aura then grabs his shirt, forcibly pulling him back. The two then begin to walk forward.

"I'm Aura and this is my brother Mare. We'll kick your butt!" She said brimming with confidence.

The bloated beastman walks towards Shalltear.

"I'm Pope, the one who'll show the world the light of our lord."

"I'm Shalltear Bloodfallen. I'll be killing you."

The sleeping ogre wakes up and he begins to grow in size reaching the height of Gargantua. The ogre turns to raven.

"I fight big ones?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'm tiny. Let's fight!"

The ogre smiles walking towards Gargantua.

"I'm the Jade King."

"I'm Sebas the Butler."

"A mere butler to fight a king? Such an insult." He said with indignation.

"You are a mess that needs to be cleaned up." Sebas coldly responded.

They then begin to emit energies of their power from their bodies as they stare each other down. The two seemed most eager to fight.

The flaming six armed scorpion pulls out two large claymores as his weapons. Cocytus pulls out a large katana and mace in response.

"I'm. Cocytus."

"I'm Hunter."

The guardians against the protectors. They are all face to face with each other, and it will take only a single moment that begins the war. Millions of troops stood behind them, hearing only the beating of their hearts as the tensions rise.

Ainz and Forgotten have finished buffing themselves with a myriad of spells, and in that instant a mighty thunderstorm begins to crack heavens. Then a single raindrop fell between them, as if in slow motion to everyone else present. The raindrop gently hits the ground, and the war begins.

[Grasp Heart]!

[Mind Break]!

The two inflict damage to each other to feel out their opponent's build. They begin to plan each other's attacks, seeing how to best kill each other. A standard PVP fight lasts 2 minutes, but a guild-end fight can last 10 minutes due to the guild weapons at times equaling world items in power. As the two begin their duel, a battle begins underneath their feet.

-5 Minutes Pass-

Shalltear and Pope were engaged in fierce combat. Shalltear had equipped her red battle mode while Pope has transformed into a werewolf while wearing his pope outfit. The fight has progressed to a near death point for the two fighters.

[Holy Lance]!

Shalltear bellows as she throws a shining lance of energy towards Pope.

[Holy Shield]!

Pope blocks Shalltear's attack with a shining shield of energy, but she quickly closes the gap to land a physical blow.

"Too easy!"

[Divine Aura]!

A bright light shines from Pope blinding Shalltear. She raises her hand to block the light, allowing Pope to then go on the attack. He strikes Shalltear's side with his staff knocking her away with a thunderous, metallic clang.

"Such an annoying opponent." Said Shalltear in irritation.

Two dragons of darkness clash in the sky above them. They look up to spot the rulers fighting in an intense battle to the death. Shalltear can spot a few injuries on Ainz, while Forgotten is also similarly injured.

"I can't waste time on you anymore. I must support my emperor." Said Shalltear resolutely.

"You think you can beat me that easy little girl? Then come with all your might!"

[Einherjar]!

Shalltear activates her trump card, summoning a clone of herself. She then sends out her clone first while she follows closely behind. Pope kneels on the ground lifting his staff upwards.

[Divine Punishment]!

Suddenly a large magic rune appears above Pope sending forth a beam of heavenly fire. [Einherjar] blocks the attack while Shalltear pushes it forward as her shield.

"Seems like you won't die that easy." Said Pope ruefully.

"Not until I have your head!" Said Shalltear with a hiss of spite.

[Divine Punishment-Max Charge]!

The beam doubles in power pushing Shalltear and her clone back.

[Negative Impact Shield]!

A dark colored shield pushes the beam back so the two fly up above and rush towards Pope. He aims the beam up, but it was easy to dodge, allowing the two to get closer and closer.

"It's over you crude failure!" Shouted Shalltear in rage.

Pope looks towards Shalltear and smiles

"Yes, it is. For all of us."

[Divine Sacrifice]

The beam splits into eight smaller beams, forming a cage around Pope and Shalltear. The cage then begins to get smaller in size.

"What have you done?!" Said Shalltear in surprise.

"My final attack. The cage shall get smaller, increasing in damage, and once it touches me it explodes, killing all within it no matter how strong. I can't stop it either, so it is finally over! Such a shame I won't be able to witness the death of your ruler, but I'll be able to see the birth our new world!" Said Pope in adulation.

"No matter what, you can't stop it until you die?"

"Yes! It's all over!"

Shalltear looks upon Pope with glee.

"Good!"

"What do you mean?"

"I trained with Emperor Ainz to better improve my understanding of PVP. He always taught me to save my skills, and luring your opponent into your plan. I am so grateful for his teachings."

Shalltear then suddenly flies towards the edge of the cage taking damage that rapidly drains her HP pool.

[Space-Time Reversal]!

It was a skill that undoes damage inflicted and returns her to a certain point.

Shalltear disappears behind the cage as it begins to close even faster, and she looks down at Pope with a triumphant smile.

"Damn you!"

The cage of energy then closes in, killing Pope and the [Einherjar] clone. Shalltear looks up to see Ainz still fighting, but in her weakened condition she wouldn't be able to help him. She then stands next to Albedo to watch their master fight.

Shalltear turns to see Demiurge in his demonic form fighting an angel with eight wings. The two briefly stop fighting in order to gain a moment to breathe.

"I must admit, seeing Pope lose is not a surprise. He is the weakest of us all." Said Raven in a nonchalant manner.

"Indeed. I must admit, I was wondering what took Shalltear so long." Demiurge coolly said.

Shalltear grimaced with an annoyed look upon hearing Demiurge's comment.

"I'm curious. Where do you rank?"

"I'm third. How about you?"

"Near the bottom."

"Yet you're providing me with such a challenge even though I have the holy element."

"Emperor Ainz showed us how to overcome weakness unlike your leader. He just uses you as chess pieces in his game, but our emperor truly cares for us!"

"Let us finish this!"

Demigure and Raven rushed forward to end their fight in one attack. The two seemed frozen in time as they drew ever closer. Mere inches away from strike range, Demiurge lifts his hand to his face and snaps his fingers. Suddenly, two lvl-90 demons that have been hiding underground arise, grabbing onto Raven's legs. He tries to break free but it's far too late.

[Hell Engulf]!

Demiurge pierces Raven's chest, which flares into a fiery inferno. Raven vomits out a bit of blood and then returns to his base form.

"He he. I understand how your were so confident now." Said Raven in an ironic tone of voice.

"I would have lost if the emperor didn't share his knowledge with us."

"What did he tell you?"

"He said I focus too much, and in so doing I don't plan far enough ahead."

"He ha. I guess I don't focus enough, or I would have noticed those two...it seems like you were right."

Raven fades away in the wind as bright embers as Demiurge slowly returned to his base form. He walks over to Albedo and Shalltear whom were watching Emperor Ainz fight. He then begins to walk forward to the scene when Albedo stops him.

"Emperor Ainz orders said that no one gets involved."

Demiurge looks up to see both of them suffering from mana fatigue even though they are both undead. So great was the clash between the two that it seemed like it could end the world. Understanding the situation, Demiurge walked back to watch the fight.

Meanwhile, an explosion of earth rocks the ground. The ogre is currently fighting the giant stone monster Gargantua. He had numerous wounds on his body while Gargantua had cracks on its body.

Tiny could barely stand, yet he rushes forward regardless. Gargantua stands its ground tanking Tiny's impact, while he's being pushed back. Gargantua grabs Tiny, lifting him up and then slamming him onto the ground. Then it grabs Tiny by the neck, and lifting him up back onto his feet. Gargantua's arm morphs into a spear thrusting it into Tiny, who grabs onto it using all his strength to crush it.

Tiny fell onto his knees while Gargantua stumbled back. Tiny looks up at the golem as it then continues walking towards him. Tiny falls over with a weak grin as his HP hits zero. Gargantua stops moving as Tiny has died, and remains motionless awaiting for orders.

"Another victory for Emperor Ainz." Said Albedo in satisfaction.

"He received quite a bit of damage." Said Shalltear nonchalantly.

"He has but he'll recover. How is Sebas and Cocytus doing?" Demiurge asked coldly.

In the instant that Shalltear turns her head to look around, she sees Sebas breaking the neck of the Jade King. Sebas was greatly wounded with multiple injuries, with his shirt having been torn off, displaying his muscular physique. Afterward, he calmly joins the others watching their master's fight. Ainz' majestic cloak is in tatters from the damage received, and Forgotten's suit has several rips showing his bony body.

"I apologize for my appearance Lady Albedo, but I didn't want to change forms to deal with him." Said Sebas in a formal fashion.

"I understand Sebas. For now, just focus on recovery while we watch our emperor's fight."

-7 Minutes Have Passed-

An explosion of ice and fire shakes the ground underneath their feet. Not far from the position, a powerful tundra swirls around the skies while magma rises from the ground. It was intense clash between Hunter and Cocytus. The two stand back to gather a brief moment of peace to recover. Cocytus has burns on his body's exoskeleton while Hunter has the telltale signs of frostbite with black and dark blue spots on his body.

"You. Are. An. Excellent. Warrior."

"I feel the same of you."

"I. Shall. Honor. This. Fight. By. Using. Every. Last. Drop. Of. Power. I. Have."

"Good. Then so shall I."

Without warning a powerful blizzard surrounds Cocytus, while Hunter has flames dancing around his body. Cocytus' ice spikes on his body begin morphing into ice claws similar to a praying mantis. He pulls out a single sword using all of his arms to wield it. The sword is a large saber, and was once used by his creator, but the sword was very simple and plain in design. It had nothing to it and was rusted on the bottom.

Meanwhile, Hunter's flames consumes him, turning his arms into blades of orange fire. The scorpion's tail turns into three smaller ones dripping acid, and he pulls out a metal claw for each hand.

"You said that you wouldn't hold back."

"I'm. Not."

"That weapon seems like it's about to break."

"It. May. But. It's. My. Creator's. Strongest. Weapon."

"Let us see about that."

Hunter dashes forward, and so does Cocytus. As the two come closer to striking range Hunter pulls his arms back to deal a powerful blow. Cocytus keeps his gaze on a single point; right on Hunter's neck. Hunter can sense danger, but still rushes wanting to see how his opponent will win. They are within weapon's range, so Hunter shoots his tail forward, but Cocytus blocks it with his claws.

The scorpian pushes his arms forward, leaving himself open to attack, knowing this is the end. Cocytus lifts his sword not to attack but to block. He lifts his sword before him as it takes most of the damage, but Hunter attacks still connect. His claws dig deep and burn deep. He knows his attacks have landed, but for reasons he could not explain he still cowered in fear.

Hunter looks up to see Cocytus' eyes were as a predator whom has his kill dying in his mouth. He gazed at the sword seeing it crack from top to bottom. Cocytus swings the sword down with all his might on Hunter's neck removing his head. His head rolls on the ground and his body burns ever brighter, but it's overwhelmed by the cold of Cocytus' body. Frost Vermin Lord looks at the sword at it breaks apart.

"Thank. You. Creator. For. Aiding. Me."

[The Warrior's Last Stand]

A sword created by Cocytus' creator, the weapon has three perks. The sword nearer 0 broken point increases the damage max of 5 times of base damage. The user nearer to 0 HP increases the sword damage of max of 5 times base and increases the user's highest attack by 2. If the sword and user are quickly sent to zero under 10 seconds half of all damage is sent to sword increasing damage base by a factor of 10.

Cocytus turns to walk over with the aid of Demiurge and Sebas.

"That should be all of his protectors." Said Sebas.

"No. There should be only one left." Said Albedo.

"Ah... that woman. I hope those two are doing alright."

A lightning storm erupts from the ground as the battle between Team Darkness and the final protector intensifies.

Momon is slashing his swords downwards towards Izzy, and as she blocks his attack she sinks into the ground. Nabe appears from behind ready to blast her, but she fades away making her lightning attack flow towards Momon instead. He deftly redirects the attack towards Izzy who tries to attack Nabe from behind.

Izzy is then blown back from the magic attack, while Nabe regroups with Momon as they form a new plan. Momon has many dents and cuts throughout his armor, and had some wounds that were bleeding through. Likewise, Nabe is running on empty and has many cuts. Izzy had no life threatening injuries, but she couldn't beat their teamwork.

-10 Minutes Pass-

Izzy turns to see her lord falling from the sky. She panics at the sight running towards him, but Momon and Nabe block her path.

"My lover! What should I do?!"

The Forgotten Ruler lifts his hand and closes it as a signal. Izzy then pulls out the black orb from her dress.

"Time to end this war, and let my love rule this world!"

"Stop her!" Shouted Ainz hurriedly.

(Now I remember that item! It's the [Life Orbs]. They can have various effects but the black one can resurrect people with stat buffs.)

Momon and Nabe rushes toward her, but were too late as she crushes the orb releasing a black mist over the battlefield.

"Everyone prepare for another fight!" Shouted Ainz.

The black mist flowed through the battlefield, entering the bodies of the decreased protectors and the troops of his mind controlled army. The dead stood up once again with new life, yet the air of death still lingered on them. The guardians take positions ready to fight, but Ainz then crashes in front of them. They head towards him helping him up, and they stay guard while Forgotten and his protectors walk towards them.

"Emperor Ainz!" Said everyone in worry and panic.

"We don't have a chance to win so I need 1 minute so we can finish this." Said Ainz with confidence in his voice.

"Leave it to us Emperor Ainz. Everyone! Follow my commands!" Said Albedo forcefully.

"Don't forget about us." Said Climb.

Ainz turns to see Empire's flags flowing high in the sky. A huge army marches forward to aid their emporer. The teleporters made by Ainz had worked, bringing the full force of the empire to him.

"Protect me so I can end this." Said Ainz.

A heavy woman's voice speaks beside Ainz.

"Who killed Ren?" Said Draudillon Oriculus.

Ainz points to Izzy, and then Draudillon and Climb run over to give aid. The two see Momon and Nabe weak from intense combat, and then rush in taking their place just in time as the two collapse from exhausting themselves.

Ainz stands behind his army with the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. He was channeling magic into the staff, thus making it glow a bright yellow. It begins to change shape, unraveling the staff into a single snake that grasped its own tail.

(I hope this works.)

[Guild Summon]!

The staff glowed brightly throughout the battlefield opening a golden portal. After a few moments pass and nothing happens, the Forgotten's voice roars through the sky.

"Time to end you once and for all Ainz!"

Forgotten appears above him charging a powerful spell and fires it towards Ainz, who still hasn't recovered from his previous fight. Ainz braces himself for the impact but two large shadows block the attack. A large golden humanoid dragon and a slime with two shields stand before Ainz.

"Forgotten, it seems that you forgot what our guild was capable of. We are friends who'll answer a friend's call for help."

The portal allows the supreme beings, one after the other, to stand beside Ainz.

"Forgotten, let me reintroduce myself. I am Ainz Ooal Gown! The Guildmaster of the 41 Supreme Beings!"

All 41 supreme beings stand next to each other while Ainz stands before them. He lifts his bony finger and points to Forgotten, uttering a single command...

"Get him."

 **...**

 ***Author here: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long time it has taken me to get this chapter out. I been busy this past month, especially with the holidays. Only one chapter left for Seekers, and then I will resume work on General Chill. I also have other stories I am currently working on for the next year. Also sorry if this chapter seemed small, and kind of rushes for various action scenes, but if I did every fight scene I would never finish. I mean the Shalltear fight alone was like 3 thousand words. Maybe in the future I'll extend when I have more time. And as always, feel free to leave reviews and send PMs for some constructive criticism.***

 ***Editor here: Yo! MadDan90 here! I must also send my apologies. This chapter would have been out sooner, but between the holidays, personal stuff, and my own projects I have been plenty busy too. Always the way, huh? Oh, and a VERY special thanks to the author-san, Carlos783, for the shout out cameo for my OC, Gabriel Erin Dracon. That was awesome. ^_^ Anywho, I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays and that the next year brings good things. Like, say, a volume 13 of the Overlord LN series that is worth a damn. Seriously, volume 12 blew donkey balls. *Ahem!* Until next time. Laterz!***


	12. Chapter 12

-The End, Part Two-

The 41 Supreme Beings stood united against a common foe, as Forgotten stands with his powered up protectors, except for Izzy, as King Climb and Queen Draudillon Oriculus stood before her, ready to do battle.

"So... you killed Ren. My cute, honest, little Ren." Said Draudillon in a voice filled with venom.

"Oh, I did.~ So what about you going to do about it?" Izzy asked mockingly.

"Well, we are going to break you, then kill you." Said Climb confidently.

"You can try!" Shouted Izzy with excitement.

Izzy rushes forward trying to slash the two down, but a dark sword blocks her attacks. Climb had pulled out a sword given to him by Emperor Ainz when he retired from Team Darkness. The sword had once belonged to Gazef Stronoff, but it had been further enhanced and enchanted. Draudillon pulls out a spear to try to stab Izzy, but she kicks off Climb escaping her attack.

"I had beaten your nation's two strongest. What can a fat man and a half breed do to beat me?"

Climb smiles broadly, as does Draudillon, as he then rips his shirt off, showing metal weights wrapped around his body. Climb unhooks them, and as they fall they slam through the ground slowly sinking into it. He flexes his muscles showing off his bulging physique, with an aura of power flowing around him. Draudillon pulls out a teal colored potion bottle and then drinks its contents.

[Wild Magic: Supreme Transformation]

Suddenly, Draudillon's height increases to 8 feet, with dragon scales covering her body head to toe. Though her body shape was similar to her normal form, her features had become more dragon-like, becoming something similar to a dragonewt. Afterward, the air around her becomes much more powerful.

"I'm not just a half breed, but an evolved form of dragons. I call this form [Chill's Might], after a supreme being." Said Draudillon with a grin.

"Now this is getting fun! So let me fight at my strongest too!" Said Izzy excitedly.

Izzy then throws her weapons into the ground, eliciting slightly confused looks from her opponents.

[Blood Flow]!

The blood that had stained the battlefield begins to to flow into her weapons. Chains of blood burst from her weapons, connecting them to her hands. Her veins then begin to emerge from around her body and her skin turns into a crimson red complexion.

"It has been soooo long, since I have felt this strong. So you two have my thanks for allowing me to use this power.~" Said Izzy in a happy tone.

"My revenge for Ren mustn't be swift." Said Draudillon in cold tones.

Draudillon then lightly taps the ground with the bottom part of her spear, and lightning begins to form at the tip. She bends her knees, pointing her spear towards Izzy. Digging her feet into the soil, she rushes forward breaking the ground underneath her feet. Izzy fires off her chains trying to hit Draudillon, but she spins her spear blocking the attacks.

Draudillon keeps her speed moving forward, but Izzy just stands in place, unmoving as stone. She then lifts her weapons up to block the oncoming attack, but it was all a ploy to lure Draudillon in closer. Blood clones of Izzy's weapons appear on Draudillon's spear ready to slash her to bits. She doesn't have time to react to the sudden attack.

[Sixfold Slash of Light]!

Climb appears beside Draudillon, cutting down the blood clones, and saving Draudillon from serious injury, if not outright defeat.

"Don't forget about me." Shouted Climb triumphantly.

In response, Izzy wills her chains to turn into spiked whips. She then begins to violently throw her weapons towards the duo. They dodge but the spiked whips then move like snakes towards them. Climb cuts them down, while Draudillon flies up to avoid them.

Climb dashes forward as Izzy hastily recalls her weapons. Using his powerful legs, Climb closes the gap with three mere steps. He swings his sword down to slash Izzy in half, but another Izzy appears behind her to kill him. She has a large, toothy smile on her face as her murderous eyes glow with anticipation.

[Blood Clone]!

"Die human!"

[Tenfold Slash of Light]!

Climb's speed was beyond understanding as it looked like he grew eight arms, each with a blade in hand. Completely underestimating Climb, Izzy couldn't move out the way, so she then resorts to grabbing the blood clone and using it as a shield. The clone fell into pieces after six slashes, but the other four still manage to hit Izzy.

She takes a few steps back, having four massive cuts on her chest. Izzy's blood form had quickly healed the wounds, but the damage to her HP remained. Her opponent had also taken damage from the blood clone, as Climb had a stab wound on his chest. Flexing his muscles in a feat of incredible strength, he manage to stop the bleeding.

"What an impressive attack for a human."

"Thanks for the praise. I was the Second Momon for quite some time before retiring."

"Oh, my!~ Such a legend. So then, what makes you different from the other one?~"

"I'm stronger!" Roared Climb with ferocity.

Climb rushes forward again, but Izzy isn't taking chances as she then summons 3 blood clones. The clones rush to attack Climb, when Draudillon suddenly flies low to strike Izzy in the back. Noticing this, Izzy turns around to block her attack at the last moment.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about you!"

"Good!"

Draudillon then opens her mouth with a low guttural growl.

[Flame Breath]!

She bellows, shooting out bright orange flames onto Izzy's face. Izzy screams in high pitched wails as she wildly kicks Draudillon away, but Draudillon grabs on with her tail pulling her back. Her spear flows with lighting as if it's hungry for its next meal.

[Orenstien's Might]!

The lightning spear becomes solid as it pierces Izzy's heart. Lightning forcefully escapes from Izzy's body, causing massive secondary wounds all over. Her blood form quickly tries to heal her, but the damage is great that is was quickly passing through her healing and forcing her form to cancel out.

"For My Lord!"

With the last of her strength, Izzy stabs at Draudillon.

[Blood Bomb]!

Suddenly blood begins to flow around the two at such speeds that Draudillon cannot escape without risk of greater injuries. A [Blood Field] then surrounds the two, with no way in or out.

"Time to die with that mutt!"

"No! You'll be meeting him as he has a grave ready for you!" Shouted Momon.

Surprising everyone, Momon burst through the [Blood Field] with sword in hand as he drives it through Izzy's head. Her head falls back to see Nabe standing behind. Just then the [Blood Field] weakens for a moment allowing Nabe to attack.

[Thor's Lightning]!

The attack disappears behind a shadowy figure that slowly fades into view, revealing it to be Climb. He moves his sword to intercept Nabe's attack, and absorbs it into his blade. With lightning pulsing throughout his body, Climb then swings his sword down with all of his might. A large crater explodes into view, with dust and electricity flowing throughout the air. A few moments pass as Izzy's head rolls over to Nabe's feet.

"Ren, my friend, you have been avenged." Said Nabe in a mournful tone.

Nabe collapses from exhaustion, but looks up to see Momon standing over her.

"Momon, wake me up when it's done. I'm going to take a nap..."

"Heh. I might just join." Said Momon as he falls to the ground.

The two then pass out next to each other, with Climb and Draudillon watching over them.

"He he. They make a cute couple, don't you think?" Said Climb with a weak chuckle.

"They sure do, but now the final battle begins." Said Draudillon in a serious tone.

The two look over to see Emperor Ainz Ooal Gown, with the other supreme beings staring down Forgotten and his Protectors.

"Give yourself up you have no chance to win."

"You knew that from the beginning, that the only way to stop is for one of us to die."

"I know, but I had hoped... No matter. This seems like the end."

Ainz lifts his finger pointing at Forgotten, and then speaks in cold tone.

"Kill him!"

The 40 rush towards Forgotten, who then sends his protectors in front of him as they rush forward. Touch-Me leads the charge against them, and while the protectors may be stronger, it doesn't matter against such numbers and power.

Touch-Me and Ulbert try to target Forgotten, but Tiny using his large form knocks them back. However, the others keep coming, with Tauble, Chill, and Lucifer having stabbed Tiny in the heart bringing him down.

Meanwhile, Forgotten keeps running towards Ainz without stopping. Raven and Pope keep blocking attacks as he runs forward, but they are also overwhelmed. Hunter is at the forefront, blocking attacks in every direction with all his might, but is put down by Touch-Me and Ulbert. Regardless, a clear path is made for him to reach Ainz.

Forgotten lifts his weapon towards his intended target, while the guardians begin to rush towards their master.

[Guild Class Skill]...

[Heaven's Judgement]!

Forgotten's weapon glows with a blindingly bright white light that illuminates all around.

"I've been saving this skill just for you Ainz!"

Forgotten comes within striking range and lunges towards Ainz, who then lifts his hand up, grabbing Forgotten's hand and stopping his attack in its tracks.

"W-What?! How did you stop me?!" Said Forgotten in shock and confusion.

Forgotten tries to break free from his grasp, but cannot move a single inch.

"H-How are you this strong?!"

"Because I'm Pandora's Actor. The one created by Emperor Ainz himself."

"Aah. So this whole time I have been fighting you." Forgotten's skeletal face could not show emotion, yet one could almost see a look of despair on his at the revelation.

"Yes. Every moment has been planned by our Emperor Ainz." Pandora's Actor said coolly.

Ainz then suddenly begins to morph into a pink sludge, then a man with a blank face and a military uniform stands before the Forgotten.

[Special Skill]...

[Level-5 Touch of Death]

From out of a shimmer, a hand cloaked in black ooze touches Forgotten on the back. A moment passes and he falls onto his knees lifeless, akin to a puppet whose strings were severed. Ainz grabs onto his weapon and breaks it in half. Everything done by Forgotten begins to fade away as a result.

"Goodbye my friend..." Said Ainz mournfully.

He pauses in a moment of silence before then addressing the nearby, military uniform clad doppelganger.

"Thank you Pandora's Actor. This was your best performance yet."

"Thank you Emperor Ainz!~" Said Pandora's Actor as he takes a dramatic bow.

Ainz orders the supreme beings back into the portal, and one by one he see his friends leave him once again. He knew that they weren't the real guildmembers. They were just statues using his friend's gear, but seeing them leave again brought up a long forgotten loneliness that would consume Ainz, if it wasn't for a nearby voice that breaks him out of his thoughts.

"Emperor Ainz!~ You planned everything since the moment you heard about this land." Shouted Albedo excitedly.

Ainz turns to see the guardians and everyone who was involved in the battle with smiles on their faces, directed warmly towards him. His mood then softens as he considers the scene before him.

(I might not see my friends again, but I made wonderful memories with them. Here in this world I'm not alone, nor will I ever be. Here, I have a family and comrades.)

Ainz then lifts his hand upwards, and shouts in a loud, mighty voice.

"Victory for the Empire!"

Chants of Ainz Ooal Gown rang throughout the battlefield, as tears of joy swept through those imprisoned by Forgotten. A new era began at this moment as Ainz has conquered a new portion of the world.

-A year later in Nazarick-

Albedo drops another stack of papers onto Ainz' desk with a great "THUD!". Ainz reels at the sight, feeling shock before his emotions become suppressed seeing more work.

"These are the papers regarding the dwarf settlements in the mines and I have the new report of the nations." Said Albedo in a gentle voice.

"I am glad we found the remaining dwarves. Not much is left of their population. We'll just have to govern them for now, and they should be able to return to full strength in 100 years anyway... Umu. Tell me of the report".

"Ah!~ Emperor Ainz!~ You're so kind to those weaker than you." Said Albedo in a flighty voice.

"Umu. How are the beastmen and demihuman nations doing?"

"The beastmen nation didn't suffer heavy losses compared to other nations, but lack of leadership did cause some internal fighting. The death of their king and queen, including their military leaders has placed much pressure on their young prince. We have sent a number of Elder Liches to aid him, which has stabilized the region."

"Have checks been performed on the prince after his rescue?"

"Yes, but nothing out of ordinary has been discovered. It seems like beastmen biology in that area made them immune to Forgotten's worms. The infighting was most likely his way to deal with them without sending resources."

"Umu. I see. Anything else?"

"The prince wishes to name the nation after Ren and Silver."

"Oh? Then he has my permission."

"Yes, Emperor Ainz. Also, the demi-human nation similar to the beastmen's have no real leadership, and years of fighting have made them weak. General Enri with her beastman army is working with members of both factions ensuring peace and prosperity. They do need large amounts of food as crops, as wildlife are nonexistent for the moment."

"Send shipments of food, seeds, and livestock to aid in their needs. Send golems and undead to help rebuilding as well."

"Yes, Emperor Ainz." Said Albedo with a slight bow.

"The three kingdoms have become one under your banner, with the three kings working together to rebuild their homes. They are rebuilding over Heavenly Capital City to begin life anew. The wish to call it Supreme city."

"Huh. Embarrassing, but I will allow it."

"The culture exchange program is working well, introducing different cultures between the continents, and the ship routes have been finalized between them, opening up new ports and wealth for both continents."

"Umu. Good. Anything else to report?"

"Nabe and Momon's children have been born, and it's twins. One boy and girl."

"Ah. Wonderful news! In that case, I assume they are going to retire from their roles in Team Darkness?"

"Yes, Emperor Ainz. Shall we announce it to the Empire?"

"In a few months. Let them enjoy parenthood for a while longer before they begin to select their replacements."

"Yes, Emperor Ainz."

"Any other things to report?"

"Oh, Just some trade reports so sign here."

Albedo hands him a single sheet of paper with her usual gentle smile, and so Ainz signs on the dotted line. Immediately after Albedo lifts the paper up and smiles gleefully. She turns to Ainz with that smile and excited eyes, showing him the paper he just signed.

"Ah!~ The marriage license! Kuhuhuku!"

"Eh?... HUH?!"

(All those years of trust and she betrayed me! GAH! I was careless!)

"I finally did it! I'm the first wife of Emperor Ainz! Now let's start our honeymoon and make some children!"

[Gate!]

Without thinking Ainz hurried runs away through the portal. The sudden shock of the situation overriding his emotional passives.

"AH!~ I love it when he plays hard to get! Maybe he is waiting for me to show a beautiful location to start our honeymoon. Kuhuhuhu!~"

Albedo gleefully skips out the room to look for Ainz, thus ending just another day in Nazarick.

 ***Author here: That's it for Seekers! I hope you enjoyed the story from start to finish. There won't be a "Seekers 2" or anything like that, and General Chill will be on break until the next light novel volume releases. I do have other projects in the works, so until then follow me for those updates. Feel free to post reviews and send PMs.***

-Bonus Story! If you guys like it, I'll post it.-

3...2...1...0

The screen goes black, and the beautiful palace before him was gone. He takes off his helmet to open his eyes to see a run down apartment. He looks at the clock to see 12:01AM.

(Ah~ah. I have to work in a few hours. Better sleep now or I'll be late for my shit job.)

The man then sets his alarm clock, lays down and begins to sleep. He dreams of past his adventures with his friends during those years in the DMMORPG YGGDRASIL. Whether it was the good times or the bad times, they were all wonderful memories. He enjoys his peaceful sleep, only waking up to the sunlight on his face. He sits up stretching his limbs and lets out lengthy yawn, feeling very refreshed.

(Ah~... I feel pretty good maybe. I should sleep for three hours more often... Eh?)

He looks at the clock, and upon seeing it he feels like he has died.

"Eeeeh! Oh, no!"

He frantically grabs his phone, seeing the time was indeed 11:30AM.

"Damn it! Fuck! I overslept! HOW?!"

He dresses himself quickly, all the while trying to think of a reason to not get fired. He runs out of his apartment without even bothering to wash his face. He heads into the street to get a cab, but finds that it is empty. He stops to look around, and sees only empty streets. No people, no cars, not even a bird flying around overhead. A pin could be heard if it was dropped.

(Uh... I must be having those dreams where you're awake, but not really awake. That's good then! Maybe I'll walk around and find something to do till my alarm wakes me up.)

He heads down the street, when he starts smelling fresh cooked meat. He sees a fast food joint was open, yet abandoned. He helps himself to a burger and drink, but feeling a small bang of guilt he leaves money on the counter. He eats while walking, still seeing no one on the streets.

(This dream's pretty weird. Hummm... Maybe if I think real hard I can make someone appear.)

He begins to focus his will like in the movies, when a young voice is suddenly heard from behind him.

"Hello.~"

He jumps from fright, but upon seeing the young girl he regained his composure.

(Eh? What's this? She looks familiar, but I can't remember. And pale skin, white hair, and a red/black dress? Huh?)

"Um, hello little girl. Are you a cosplayer?"

"Ara?~ What's a cosplayer?" She said in confusion with a slight head-tilt, and her right index finger tapping her chin.

(So she must also be a role player.)

"Well the, did you make that outfit? It looks really good on you."

"Ah, thank you!~ But, no. The supreme beings made it just for me after I was created."

"Oh! I see they did a wonderful job."

"Ara! Why thank you! Well, I have a question for you now."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Are you Lord Momonga?"

(Eh? My avatar name? I must be dreaming about my game life in some weird way.)

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"I knew it! I could sense you were here, but why are you human?"

"Eh? Well, because..."

(If she's a role player, maybe I should just tag along, and play her little game.)

"Um, are you okay Lord Momonga?"

"Ah! Yes, sorry. I'm human because I was transported due to losing all my powers, so I took human form to blend in."

"Oh, I see!~ That would explain quite a bit. Then let's go to Nazarick, my lord. We can inform everyone about the situation at hand." She said with a polite bow.

"Um... Okay."

(Aaah. Nazarick. I miss that place already. This might be me trying to cope with the loss of the game that I made so many friends on. Well, it's a nice dream.)

She leads him down the street, and a few seconds later police sirens are heard behind them.

(Oh? This must be some metaphor to end my gaming life and focus on adulthood...)

"Boy! Get away from her!" Shouted a cop in agitation.

She begins to walk towards them as she summons a lance from thin air. The policemen pull out their guns and fire without hesitation. The noise of gunfire makes him panic upon hearing such loud noises.

(Ah! This is one realistic dream.)

The woman lifts and twirls her lance, blocking nearly all the bullets, but one got past her to hit him in the arm. He falls onto the ground in shock and pain.

(Eh?! That hurts! Why does it hurt?! Isn't this just a dream?!)

The girl turns her head, and upon seeing him in pain she becomes enraged, appearing before the police officers, and within seconds their heads roll onto the ground. He sees the horrific sight before him and begins to panic.

"I deepest apologies my lord, for allowing them to inflict an injury on you!~ I, Shalltear Bloodfallen, shall do better to protect you, so please forgive me."

He turns to look at her, only to see her face covered in blood with a smile on her lips.

(Eh?... Is this... really happening?)

-End?-


End file.
